Build Me A Safe Place To Land
by FanFicWriter47
Summary: Spencer was only supposed to be rebuilding the barn for her to live in until highschool was over, but she never expected to fall hard for her carpenter or have her life twisted upside down because of her decision to do so. AU-ish, first time fanfiction writer, reading it will be worth it because I'm going to put a lot of work and effort into it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-The official 1st Chapter of BMASPTL. For those of you who do not know this an AU-ish story. Spencer is currently with Alex (will change because I am a Spoby fan and this a Spoby story), ****Alison was killed, but Ian was convicted for her murder, Hanna and Caleb haven't met yet, Melissa stayed with Wren, and Toby and Jenna never became siblings. Italics are Spencer's thought.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Perfect Life

* * *

Perfect. The word Perfect means conforming absolutely to the description or definition of an ideal type. It is said that no one can be perfect, but in Rosewood there is one family that is considered to be perfect or the closest thing to it. The Hastings have everything they could ever want, but that's what it looks like on the outside, people have yet to know what happens behind closed doors. Peter and Veronica Hastings were having marital problems because of Mr. Hastings infidelity. The eldest daughter Melissa is the perfect child she is intelligent, outspoken, and successful, but no one would have ever guessed that she once married a murder or that her British fiancé cheated on her with her sister and she took him back, because she was desperate for happy ending. The youngest daughter, 16-year old, Spencer Hastings is as equally bright as her sister Melissa, but her parents would always choose her Melissa over her. This is what sparked the rivalry between the two siblings and the fact that Spencer kissed her sisters fiancé, Wren.

Spencer felt extremely guilty for what she had done, but truth be told she didn't even like Wren she was just glad someone finally picked her instead of her sister. A few weeks after the Wren situation her family and Melissa finally forgave her for her indiscretion. It turned out to be a good thing for Spencer because a few days later she met Alex Santiago at the country club. When her family were angry with her about Wren she started to spend more time away from home and when she couldn't go to one of her friends homes she would go to the club and Alex would keep her company. Spencer and Alex have been together for about 7 months now and her parents absolutely loved him as much as she did. Yep, Spencer had it all perfect friends, perfect family, and a perfect boyfriend. Spencer would have never thought that meeting a certain carpenter over the summer would make her reconsidered everything she thought about her seemingly perfect life.

* * *

It was a normal summer day in Rosewood, but not for Spencer Hastings today was the day she would be interviewing handy men and women to rebuild the family barn. The barn was being rebuilt, so that it would be suitable for Spencer to live in during the rest of highschool. Spencer didn't have to go to the Brew for the interviews until later in the afternoon. Right now Spencer and Alex were sitting in her living room just talking and enjoying each others company.

"Do you need me to go with you to the Brew today?" Alex asked with a warm smile. Alex has curly brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and the warmest smile Spencer had ever seen.

"No that's okay, you have to work and it's only about two or three people" Spencer shrugged, but still returned Alex's smile with one of her own."I'll miss you though"

Alex smiled again and leaned in to kiss Spencer on her lips. The kiss got pretty heated when Spencer moved her hands into his hair, slightly tugging at it. Alex grinned into the kiss and took hold of her hips. He was about to lower her onto the couch until his phone rang. Alex broke away from the kiss a little to quickly for Spencer's liking and she frowned a little.

"It's work, I have to go" Alex said while looking at Spencer with disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay, I love you" Spencer responded, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too" Alex said giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the backdoor of the Hastings residence

Spencer sat their alone in her house ,like she did on most days, thinking about Alex.

_Alex was the perfect guy for me right?_

_I really do love him, don't I?_

Spencer snapped herself out of her thoughts when she saw the time on the clock. It was time to head to the Brew, so Spencer picked up her keys and purse then she headed out of her house.

* * *

The Brew was Spencer's home away from home because they always had the thing Spencer loved the most, coffee. Spencer's friend, Emily Fields, worked at the Brew and would regularly sale a cup of coffee to Spencer everyday. Once Spencer walked through the door she was greeted with sight of Emily, sitting at a table alone drinking tea and reading a magazine, probably on her break.

"Hey Em" Spencer said while walking up to her friend.

" Oh.. Hey Spence" Emily said " What are you doing her I already made you two cups of coffee today"

Spencer chuckled at Emily's remark to her coffee addiction and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"I came here because I have to interview people to rebuild the barn" Spencer said "But...If you didn't mind, would you make a cup while I wait for the first person to show up"

Emily just smile at her and said " I figured you'd ask that." Emily got up to go make the coffee, leaving Spencer alone. Spencer sat there reading the magazine that Emily was previously reading. Until someone tapped her on her shoulder and called her name. Spencer knew that accent anywhere, it was the same one that caused her to make a terrible decision. Spencer finally looked up at the man, after a moment of hesitation.

" Wren..." Spencer said attempting to fake a smile, but it wasn't working" What are you doing here?"

Wren took the seat across from Spencer and looked straight into her eyes.

" The same thing you are getting coffee" Wren said with a small chuckle " I saw you sitting over here and thought that this would be a good time to talk about...us"

"Wren, there never was and is never going to be an us" Spencer said firmly hoping that he would take a hint and leave.

But no, being persistent as always Wren stayed seated in the chair.

"Spencer, I know I've caused a lot of problems for you..." Wren lowered his head a little, like he also felt guilt for his actions "But remember I'll be here for you when you need me."

Wren smirked at Spencer, before reaching across the table placing his hand over hers, a flirtatious look in his eyes. Spencer had a look of disgust on her and removed her hand out of Wren's grasp.

"Wow" Spencer scoffed " Look Wren I know what your trying to do and it won't work because I will never want you."

Wren cleared his throat, before saying" I'm sorry if I wasted your time Spencer."

Wren got up from the table and headed for the exit. Until he turned around and said " if you ever want to reconsider, you know where I'll be."

Spencer rolled her eyes, as she watched him walk out of the door. Emily walked back over to the table with Spencer's coffee, after witnessing Spencer and Wren's confrontation.

"Are you okay Spence?" Emily asked with a concerned expression on her face

"Yeah, Wren is irrelevant to me, so just forget about it" Spencer said with a small grin to reassured Emily that she was okay.

"Well, alright then" Emily said about to turn back around and get back to work, then she remembered the guy who came in asking about the handy man job " Oh Spence I almost forget, a guy is here for the interview."

"Did he tell you his name?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, his name is Toby.""Emily smirked "Toby Cavanaugh"

* * *

**Like it or Don't like it? Review? Hoping to get people to read the story, but thanks you to everyone who has already voiced their opinions and gave advice. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You're Hired

* * *

Spencer followed Emily's gaze to the guy named Toby. Spencer eyes almost popped out her head because Toby Cavanaugh looked incredibly handsome. Toby was so good looking that the only thing Spencer could think was

_Wow_

Toby is tall, muscular, has piercing blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, and a smile that could melt your heart. Spencer didn't realize that she was practically gawking at him, until he stood in front of her and cleared his throat. Spencer finally clued into the fact that he was standing there and she stood up to greet him.

"I'm sorry, my name is Spencer" She smiled at him "Spencer Hastings"

"It's nice to meet you Spencer" Toby said with a smile and slight chuckle" I'm To-"

"Toby Cavanaugh, I know" Spencer said interpreting him

Toby reached out to shake Spencer's hand and when he did Spencer felt an unbelievable spark. Emily, who was still standing there, taking notice on how they still had theirs hands together, even after the handshake was over. This caused her to giggle at their interaction. Spencer quickly let go of Toby's hand when she figured out what Emily was giggling at. Spencer blushed a little and Toby just smiled.

"So, Tobs can I get you anything" Emily asked smiling up at him

"No, thanks Em" Toby said politely to his friend.

"Alright I'll leave you guys to your interview" Emily said "And Spence don't forget Me, Aria, and Hanna are coming to your house tomorrow help with renovation ideas."

Spencer nodded at Emily her focus somehow stuck on Toby. Emily walked away leaving the two alone. Spencer and Toby sat down at the table to get the interview started, but not before Toby asked a question.

"How did you know my name before we even met" Toby smirked "You must of heard of my handy work."

"No, Em told me your name" Spencer smiled back at him, but she wasn't trying to flirt "Speaking of Emily, are you two friends?"

Toby glanced over at Emily"Yeah, Em and I have been friends for a while now."

"Me and Emily have been best friends for a while too." Spencer said looking into his blue eyes that seemed to put her under a spell.

"Well, maybe we could be friends." Toby said

"How about employer and employee" Spencer retorted back

" So that means I got the job" Toby raised an eyebrow and chuckled once more.

Spencer laughed when she realized what he just did " No, you didn't get the job yet, so show me why you think you deserve the job."

" I can show you anything you want me to" Toby said looking into Spencer's big brown eyes. It was Spencer's turn to raise her eyebrow to read into his meaning.

Toby laughed at Spencer's confused face and reassured he was just joking by saying " I meant let me fix something, anything and I won't disappoint you"

Spencer thought about it for a minute.

"Okay " Spencer agreed "Follow me to my house, we have a broken cabinet you can fix."

Toby nodded and they both got up and made their way to the exit.

Spencer thought that Toby was sweet, funny, and very charming. Toby thought that Spencer was the funny, smart, and the most beautiful

girl he has ever seen. Neither of them knew that it was practically fate bringing them together.

* * *

Once they reached the Hastings residence Toby straight to work on fixing the cabinet. Spencer's family still wasn't home, shocker. Spencer sat on one of the stools at the island, watching Toby fix the cabinet. Toby took off his leather jacket when he entered the house. Spencer could know see how physically built he was and she liked it. Toby caught her staring and smiled at her causing her to blush

"Why do you need to have your barn completely rebuilt?" Toby asked trying to make conversation, once he finished with the cabinet.

"I'm going to live in it, until I'm done with highschool." Spencer said while trying to hide her blush.

" That sounds like a great idea" Toby walked over and sat on the stool next to Spencer " Your parents are okay with you doing this?"

"My parents don't care what I do as long as I'm not causing them trouble" Spencer said looking down to her folded hands in her lap

Before Toby ask her what she meant by that, Spencer was up and walking over to the cabinet he just fixed. Toby watched Spencer as she examined the cabinet with focus. He saw the smirk on her face knowing that she approved. Spencer glanced back over at Toby when she felt his gaze on her. For a while they stayed that way gazing at each other. They probably would have stayed that way a little longer, but someone knocked on the back door causing both of them to jump. Spencer made her over to the door, but not before noticing Toby blushing. When she opened the door she was surprised to see that it was her mother.

" Spencer, I forgot my keys have you seen them?" Veronica asked walking in without even saying hello to her daughter. Veronica stopped in her tracks when she noticed Toby sitting at the at the island. "Who is this, Spencer?"

"This is Toby" Spencer said glancing between her mother and him " Toby is going to rebuild the barn"

Toby smiled in victory before standing up and approaching Mrs. Hastings

" It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hastings" Toby held out his hand for her to shake. Mrs. Hastings accepted Toby's handshake.

" It's nice to meet you too, Toby" Mrs. Hastings smiled at the young man "If your going to be doing work on the barn would to mind fixing a few things around the house as well?"

"Yeah, sure" Toby smiled at Mrs. Hastings, then smirked at Spencer. Spencer didn't know why, but when he did it made her blush and have butterflies in her stomach "I'll get started as soon as possible"

"That would be great" Mrs. Hastings said to Toby before leaving out of the room to go and look for her keys.

Spencer and Toby looked into each others eyes, trying to figure each other out. Spencer had look of confusion on her face. Toby was afraid he was making her feel uncomfortable.

"You're different" Spencer said " I mean your different than I thought you would be."

Toby raised his eyebrow "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Consider it a good thing because your hired." Spencer smiled at Toby

Toby being overly excited pulled Spencer into a hug. Spencer felt warm and safe in Toby's embrace. With little hesitation Spencer hugged him back. Spencer could smell Toby's scent he smelled like sawdust, laundry detergent, and a small hint of cologne. Spencer closed her eyes and continued to inhale his scent it was one of the best things she had ever smelled. Toby and Spencer broke apart from their embrace when they heard Mrs. Hastings came back into the room. Veronica eyed them suspiciously, like she knew something happened between the two, while she was gone.

"Well I should get going, it's getting late" Toby said trying to break the awkward silence "Goodbye, Mrs. Hastings."

Toby turned back to Spencer and handed her a card with his number on it "Call me tomorrow to let me know what time to come by, Goodbye Spencer."

Spencer smiled at Toby as she watched him leave her house. Spencer looked back at her mother to she that her mother had a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh Spencer" Veronica sighed "Please don't tell anything is going on between you and that carpenter"

Spencer had to laugh a little at what her mother said. Toby is a great guy, but she is in a relationship with Alex. She loved Alex, at least that's what she thought.

"No, Toby and I are just trying to be friendly towards each another" Spencer tried to reassure her mother by saying "I love Alex."

"I know you love Alex, sweetie" Veronica said "But I think you and Toby should have a strictly business relationship."

Spencer scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine" Spencer agreed reluctantly "From now it's just business."

Veronica grinned at her daughter and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I'll see you at dinner" Veronica said before she too left the house.

Once her mother was gone she checked her phone and saw the Alex had texted her a few hours ago

_How did it go?-_Alex

_Great, I found a carpenter_-Spencer

Spencer didn't have to wait that long for him to text back.

_That's great bab_e-Alex

_Yeah, well I've had a long day so I'm going to go and take a nap_-Spencer

_Okay call me when you wake up, so I can hear your beautiful voice. I love you_- Alex

Spencer grinned and blushed when she read the word beautiful

_I will and I love you 2_- Spencer

* * *

Spencer went upstairs and changed into yoga pants and a tank top. She pulled back the covers and settled into her bed. Spencer shot up in bed abruptly. Spencer didn't know if she was having a good dream or a nightmare because dreamt about Toby. She dreamt about his beautiful blue eyes, muscular shirtless body, and bright warming smile. Spencer would try to go back to sleep by thinking of Alex, but her mind always drifted back to Toby. Spencer knew that it was going to a be long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
We're Good With Our Hands

* * *

The next morning Spence woke up, after having a hard night of sleeping. Toby was on her mind all night for some unknown reason. Spencer got up and opened her window in her room. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, but it was very hot out today. Spencer began to start her day. She showered, changed into blue jean shorts and a simple white tank top with a lace pattern at the top, put on her make-up,and spiraled her hair into loose curls. When she was finished it was 10 am, so she decided to text Toby.

_You can come over_ _now to start on the barn and the things around the house_-Spencer

_Okay, we'll be over in 20_-Toby

We? Spencer didn't know that Toby worked with anyone else. The door bell rang downstairs, but she knew it couldn't be Toby he just texted her. Spencer walked downstairs to open the door, it was Aria,Hanna,and Emily.

"Hey Spence" Aria smiled making her way inside the house along with Hanna and Emily.

They all sat down in Spencer's living room.

"Wow Spence you look great today" Hanna looked over Spencer's outfit and raised an eyebrow "Gotta date with Alex today?"

Spencer blushed because she knew she took a lot of time in planning her appearance today. Alex couldn't see her today because of work, but she wasn't trying to impress anyone other than him. Was she?

"Or... are you trying to impress a certain carpenter" Emily smiled at Spencer

Before Spencer could protest Emily's accusations, Hanna spoke up

"Wait a minute, back up!" Hanna said focused on Spencer "Who is this mystery guy and is he a cutie?"

"Wait I'm lost did you and Alex break up?" Aria spoke up with a confused expression

"No, me and Alex are still together, but Tob-" Spencer attempted to explain, but there was a knock at the door "Toby is here"

Spencer got up from her spot on the couch to get the door. The girls, except Emily, were watching with anticipation to find out who Toby is. When Spencer opened the door Toby was already smiling, which caused her to smile back at him. Toby wasn't alone though he had two other guys with him. Spence opened up the door wider, so they all enters come inside.

"Goodmorning, Spencer" Toby looked Spencer up and down "You looked beautiful this morning"

Spencer blushed a bright red and was about to say that he looked nice too, but Hanna decided to "cough"

"This is Hanna, Aria and you already know Emily" Spencer pointed out her friends to him.

"Goodmorning ladies, you all look wonderful too" Toby said genuinely and pointed towards his friends"This is Jason and Caleb"

"Hello ladies" Jason said making eye contact with everyone, especially Aria.

"It is a goodmorning" Caleb said with a crooked smile looking at Hanna. Caleb then approached Hanna "Caleb Rivers, one of the greatest guys you'll ever meet."

Caleb held out his hand for her to shake. Hanna got up and shook his hand. Hanna grinned and said "Hanna Marin, not impressed"

Everyone laughed at Hanna and Caleb's interaction. Even Caleb had to chuckle.

"Well maybe one day we could change that." Caleb said and turned away from her to stand next to Jason by the backdoor.

Jason went over to Aria to properly introduce himself.

"It's nice meet you Aria, you have a beautiful name it goes with your beautiful smile." Aria smiled at Jason's words

"Thanks it's nice meet you too, Jason" Jason showed off his pearly whites this time and made his way back over to the Caleb.

Emily could see that everyone was giving each other flirtatious looks. Spencer and Toby were looking at each other just simply flirting without using words. Caleb and Hanna were looking at each other with a bit of tension and passion. Jason and Aria were looking at each other like they've found their soulmate.

Emily broke their trances by standing up and saying "I'm Emily, but you can call me Em for short" she went around and shook they guys hands, but hugged Toby. Toby thought saw jealously flash across Spencer eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"Toby, you can follow me out to the backyard so I can show you what needs to be done." Spencer said motioning for Toby to follow her.

"Okay, you boys behave yourselves" Toby said to his friends before following Spencer outside

* * *

Once Toby and Spencer got outside, Spencer opened up the barn, so Toby could have a look inside. The barn was pretty much falling apart because no one had time to maintain it.

"This is going to take a while at rebuild." Toby examined walls and floors, then looked back to Spencer for her reaction.

"Will you be finished before the summer is over?"

"Most likely if we get started today" Toby said while walking up to Spencer. They were only a few feet apart and Spencer could smell his intoxicating scent. She then remembered the conversation she had with her mother yesterday.

"We'll you better get started then" She said her voice cracking a little.

Spencer began to walk away from, but her shoe got stuck in a hole in the broken up wood floor. Toby laughed as he watched her struggle to get her foot out. Spencer glared at him, while still attempting to free her foot.

"Here let me help you" Toby stood back infront of her.

Toby put his hand around Spencer's waist, Spencer shivered involuntary from his touch. Toby didn't seem to notice and began to try to pull her out.

"Put your arms around my neck" Toby said

"Why?" Spencer asked

Spencer didn't get an answer because Toby did it for her. Toby placed his hands back on her waist and pulled her against, so they were chest to chest. He lifted her up in his arms until her foot was free from the hole, but she was still in his arms.

"Thanks" Spencer smirked at Toby

"Anytime for a friend" Toby smiled back at Spencer

"I didn't know we were friends" Spencer sarcastically said with a smirk.

Toby chuckled softly "Well I saved your foot, so I thought it would only be right."

Spencer laughed at him. Spencer thought how it was so weird that he could always make her laugh. Toby thought it was weird that she always made him smile.

They had been so caught up in their little moment for them to notice that someone else had entered the barn. The person cleared their throat causing both Spencer and Toby to look at them.

"Alex!?" Spencer said as Toby lowered her back to the ground "What are you doing here I thought you had to work?"

"I did, but I called off, so I could surprise you" Alex then pulled out a bouquet of flowers "Surprise."

Spencer couldn't tell if he was angry about her being in another's guys arms or not. She got her answer when Alex walked up and kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you yesterday" Alex said leaning his forehead against Spencer's "Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry I completely forgot" Spencer said looking into his eyes "I had a rough day(and night) yesterday."

"Maybe I can make it better for you," Alex said in a suggestive tone that made Spencer blush.

Toby stood by not looking at the couple, but heard everything they were saying. Before Toby knew Spencer had a boyfriend he really liked her a lot and still did.

Spencer turned her attention back to Toby and she could see the disappointment on his face.

"Alex, this is Toby, the carpenter" Toby looked up at Alex "Toby, this is Alex,my...boyfriend"

Toby and Alex shook hands, but didn't say anything to each other. Alex didn't say anything back because he could tell Toby liked Spencer, but he was determined not to not let anything happen between them. Toby didn't say anything because he was a little sad and jealous that Alex got to Spencer before he did. Both guys just looked at each other.

Spencer glanced between Alex and Toby, sensing the tension. Spencer tugged on Alex's arm to get him to look at her.

"Meet me inside?" She asked

Alex nodded his head and kissed her temple, before leaving the barn and entering her house.

"Can I ask you question, Toby?" Spencer asked

"Sure" Toby said putting his hands in his pockets

"Why do you want to be friends with me?" That's not what Spencer really wanted to ask, but was to afraid ask her real question.

Toby chuckled and said " Because I think your funny, smart, compassionate, beautiful, and I could go on for days about you."

Spencer smiled and stood on her toes to give Toby a quick peck on his cheek. Toby and Spencer felt the heat rise in their bodies because of the close contact. Toby blushed a crimson red.

"I'll send Jason and Caleb out here here, so you guys can get started." Spencer said as she was walking out

On her way back to her house she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a text from Toby.

_You're different-_Toby

Sincere grinned recalling their conversation from yesterday

_In a good way or a bad way?_-Spencer

_I don't know... guess you'll have to wait to find out. :)_-Toby

Spencer smiled at her and Toby's text messages. She looked back the barn to see Toby still standing inside. He looked up and smiled at her. Spencer smiled back and blushed a little before finally turning and reentering her house.

* * *

**A/N-I need a little bit of help. Who do you want Aria with Jason or Ezra? Should Emily be with Maya, Paige, or Samara? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Stay For Dinner

* * *

When Spencer walked back inside everyone seemed like they were getting along. Jason was talking to Aria and Emily trying to get to know them better. Caleb and Hanna were obviously flirting by making jokes with each other. Alex on the other hand was sitting alone at the island, looking like he was thinking about something really hard. Spencer politely interrupted them, by saying the boys had to get to work on the barn. Jason and Caleb said their goodbyes, but not before giving another set of lingering looks to Aria and Hanna.

Spencer told her friends to wait in her room while she talked with Alex. Aria and Emily nodded, but Hanna tried to protest because she somehow knew that Alex had a problem with Toby. Eventually Aria and Emily got Hanna up off the couch and up the stairs to Spencer's room.

Spencer sat on the stool closest to Alex.

"Alex" Spencer said trying to get him to look at her "Hey is something wrong?"

Alex finally looked up at her and sighed " Is something going on between you and Toby?"

Spencer could hear the anger in his voice. Spencer didn't think about Toby that way. Even though Toby made her feel different in some ways that Alex didn't.

"No, how could you say that, Alex?"

"How could I say that?" Alex chuckled like he didn't believe her "I saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him, before you noticed that I walked in on you two in the barn."

Spencer recalled her being in Toby's arms, but nothing happened he was just trying to help. Spencer got up and walked over to Alex, then put her arms around his neck. Alex was still a little angry, so he didn't put his arms her.

"Alex, I want and only you." Spencer looked into his eyes and kissed him with passion trying to comfort him. Alex smiled into the kiss placing his hands on Spencer's hips. For a few minutes they stayed like til they need air.

"I know you do and I'm sorry for thinking you were cheating on me" Alex said hoping Spencer would forgive him "Let me make it up to you, we'll go out on Saturday and I promise you'll have an amazing time."

"I would love to" Spencer grinned at Alex "Call me later?"

"Of course, I'll see you Saturday." Alex hugged Spencer and then headed out of the door.

Spencer watched him leave, she thought about what Alex said about her and Toby. Spencer would be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted to Toby, but Alex really loved her. And Spencer loved him at least that's what she told herself.

After standing downstairs thinking for a while, Spencer went up the stairs to her room. When she got in the room her friends were leaning over each other peering out of the window.

"What are you guys doing?" Spencer was curious to find out what was so interesting.

"Boys. Shirtless. Sweaty." Hanna said even without looking at Spencer.

Spencer couldn't get over to the window fast enough. Leaning over Aria, Spencer looked out of her window to see shirtless Toby,Jason, and Caleb demolishing the barn. All of the guys were very well built, but Toby his abs were to die for.

"This is going to a really good summer." Hanna said biting her lip while she watched Caleb.

"Oh yeah" Aria, Emily, and even Spencer said in unison while watching the boys work in Spencer's backyard.

* * *

The sun was starting to go down and Spencer's friends had left about an hour ago. Spencer was in the kitchen taking out ingredient, so she could cook dinner for her family. Her mother called and said that she was going to be late, so Spencer had to prepare dinner for her mother, father, sister, and Wren. Dinner with Wren was not something she was looking forward to. Toby entered the house to find Spencer in the kitchen with her back to him. He quietly crept up behind her.

"You should really lock your doors, this isn't the 1950s." Toby whispered in her ear.

Spencer jumped and let out a small high-pitched scream. She turned around and saw that it was Toby, she hit him playfully on the chest. Toby roared with laughter at Spencer's reaction.

"You scared the hell out of me" Spencer said trying to act angry, but she wasn't because his laughter melted the angry from her face and replaced it with a smile.

"I'm sorry" Toby sent her an apologetic smile " I just came to tell you that Caleb and Jason left and that we've finished up for today, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Spencer watched Toby walk towards the door, but before she could stop herself she called out to him.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Spencer looked up from the vegetables she was chopping on the island to see that Toby was making his way back over to the island and took a seat across from her

"Do you really want me to stay?" Toby asked wondering why she wanted him to stay.

"Yeah, I like having you here" Spencer said grinning at Toby

Toby looked deep into Spencer's brown eyes "I like being here."

"So who's all coming to dinner?" Toby asked

"My mom, dad, sister, and my sisters fiancé " Spencer sighed " But I don't know if my parents will show up they're rarely home". Toby could she a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"You never talk about your parents." Toby said with a compassionate face.

"Well neither do you." Spencer retorted back and locking eyes with Toby again.

Spencer and Toby were so lost in each other gaze that Spencer wasn't paying attention to her cutting. Spencer screamed out again when she realized she accidentally cut her finger. Toby was on his feet in an instant, turning on warm water in the sink and taking Spencer's hand placing her finger under the water. Spencer could feel the spark between them again when his big hand held her tiny hand.

A tear rolled down from Spencer's eye to her cheek because of the pain in her finger. It wasn't a big cut the required stitches, but it still hurt. Toby used his thumb to wipe the tear away. Toby stroked her cheek softly and looked straight into Spencer's eyes, before slowly leaning in towards her. Spencer could smell his minty breath and it made her a little weak in the knees. Spencer knew what was about to happen, she knew it was wrong because she was with Alex, but she didn't move she stayed rooted in her spot. Toby's lips were only a few centimeters away from her lips now, but he wouldn't get the chance to kiss her. The door slammed causing them to break apart and in walked Mr. Hastings. Mr. Hastings was completely oblivious to what was just about to take place, so walked over to them.

"You must be the carpenter. Toby right?" Peter held out his hand for him to shake

"Umm...yes sir, that's me" Toby was still a little flustered after his and Spencer's "moment", but shook Mr. Hastings hand with a smile.

Peter made small talk with Toby about the plans for the barn and the stuff that needed to be fixed around the house. Spencer stood idly  
by listening to Toby and her father talk. Spencer watched as Toby's eyes lit up as he talked about his work. Her eyes traveled down to Toby's lips imaging what it feel like to have his lips on thought made Spencer's body heat up and she bit her lip.

"Spencer"

"Spencer!" Peter called his daughters name louder breaking her trance on Toby.

"I'm sorry dad,what did you say?" Looking at her father, but peeking at Toby out of the corner of her eye.

"I was saying that Toby said you invited him to stay for dinner" Peter glanced at Toby and Spencer wondering why they were acting strange "Don't forget a set an extra place for him at the table"

"Okay" Spencer said turning back around to finish up dinner.

"Alright your mom called me and said she was on her" Peter said "and Melissa and Wren should be here in 10"

"Okay dinner will be done in 5" Spencer glanced over at her father and then Toby. Toby blushed a little when she looked at him with a grin.

"That's perfect" Peter smiled at his daughter and Toby before walking to his study.

Toby took the opportunity to try and talk to Spencer about what almost happened before Mr. Hastings walked in.

"Spencer I think we should talk" Toby said hoping that she wasn't mad at him

Spencer didn't respond to Toby she just handed him some plates.

"There's nothing to talk about because nothing happened" Spencer said avoiding eye contact with Toby. Toby didn't want to push her to talk.

Spencer started walking towards the dining room with the silverware in her hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Toby still standing at his spot in the kitchen.

"We'll aren't you coming?" Spencer said to Toby " We can't eat dinner without the plates"

Spencer smirked at Toby and he chuckled a little. Spencer continued to walk to the dining room this time Toby followed. Spencer knew that with Toby being around her family and Wren, this was going to an interesting dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Let's Play A Game

* * *

The dinner went surprisingly well if you don't count the facts that Spencer's mother disapproved of her newfound friendship with Toby, Melissa and Wren were a little rude to Toby all night, or that Wren kept staring at Spencer throughout dinner. Other than that it was a perfect evening. Now lets fast forward a little to the middle of June. A lot of things have changed and happened since Spencer hired Toby. Spencer's parents were now seeing a marriage counselor, Alex left for Spain to visit his other relatives, the barn was coming along great all it need was a roof and for the outside to be painted a little, then the boys could get started on the interior, and Toby and Spencer have been basically avoiding each other after their almost kiss.

Today Spencer sat in her room reading trying to block her parents loud argument in their room. Voices were raised and doors were slammed. Spencer couldn't take it anymore she just had to get out of the house. When Spencer got downstairs she saw that Melissa and Wren were sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked

"Umm to the Brew" Spencer said making her way to the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Wren asked her and stood up. Melissa was glaring at both Wren and Spencer

"I have a car Wren" Spencer said dryly before exiting the house.

* * *

At the Brew it was pretty crowded, but Spencer thought it was better than being home.

"Hey Spence" Spencer turned around to see how was calling her name. It was Jason

Spencer immediately smiled "Jason, what's up?"

Over the passed couple of weeks Jason, Caleb, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Toby, and Spencer had all gotten pretty close. They were even planning on taking a trip to Philly for the 4th of July.

"Nothing much just came to get coffee, before I head over to Aria's." Jason grinned from ear to ear when he said Aria's name "What are you doing here?"

Spencer shrugged "Just need to get out of the house."

"Oh I thought you were here to see Toby" Jason said

"W-why would you think that?" Spencer was nervous that Toby told Jason about what happened.

"Because you said the other day you were going to give him his paycheck sometime this week." Jason said hoping Spencer could remember what she said a few weeks ago when she was giving him his paycheck.

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot." Spencer finally realized that she didn't give Toby his check because she was still trying to avoid him.

"Wow. Spencer Hastings forgets something important, _shocker_" Jason chuckled and Spencer punched him playfully on the arm.

"Toby's at home if you want to go up and give him his paycheck" Jason glanced down at his watch.

"Toby lives in the loft above the Brew?" Spencer didn't know that and she spends most her time at the Brew.

"Yep" Jason said " I gotta go Spence, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye" Spencer smiled at him and Jason hugged her before exiting the Brew.

Spencer sat downstairs in the Brew for a while until it started to get too crowed and too loud. She wasn't ready to go home yet and remembered that Jason said Toby was home. She made her way up to his door and knocked. When Toby opened the door he was face to face with Spencer. Spencer noticed that Toby got a new hair cut, it looked incredible.

"Hi" Spencer finally spoke up.

"Hey, what are you doing here Spence?" Toby was leaning on his open door.

"I came here to pay you" Spencer was lying, but didn't know what else to say she hadn't spoken to him in weeks.

Toby chuckled "I know your lying because I called your dad the other day and he came by to pay me already."

Spencer sighed "Alright fine, I don't want to go home and the Brew is crowded, so I was wondering if I could stay here for a while."

Toby thought about for a minute before stepping back so Spencer could come inside. Once inside Spencer looked around at the things in Toby's living room and sat down on Toby's couch. Toby sat on the other end of his couch.

"So... Is there anything you wanted to do while your here?" Toby asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"What could we do?" Spencer asked

"We could play a game" Toby raised his eyebrow "A question game."

"What kind of question game?" Spencer asked trying to interpret what Toby meant.

"Okay the game goes like this. I'll ask you a question, you'll answer honestly and you'll get to do the same for me." Toby was now grinning at Spencer.

"Okay, I'm game, lets play" Spencer said smiling at Toby.

"Favorite color?" Toby asked

"Blue" Spencer said looking straight into Toby's blue eyes then asked "Favorite thing in your loft?"

Toby tapped him dimpled chin and smiled "My Scooby Doo slippers." This made Spencer and Toby both burst out with laughter. The game went on for a while. Toby and Spencer were learning almost everything about each other. Spencer asked another question, even though it was Toby's turn.

"Why did you try to kiss me?" Spencer asked seriously.

Toby gulped and tensed up a little. He didn't know how to approach the situation, so he didn't.

"It's not your turn yet" Toby said and then asked his question that he's been wanting to ask for a long time "Are you really in love with Alex?"

Spencer was at a lose for words she didn't know what to say. "Can I answer a different question?"

Toby nodded and asked "Are you attracted to me?"

Spencer looked up into Toby's eyes.

"I-I" Spencer was again at a lose for word. "I have to go."

Spencer jumped up off the couch and practically ran out the door. She could hear Toby calling after her, but she couldn't stay. If she would have stayed in the loft with Toby, she wouldn't be able to control her feelings for Toby.

* * *

Spencer returned home at about 10 at night to find a note on the counter. It said:

_Dear Spencer,  
Your Father and I went on a business trip to Washington. There is money in the study on the desk. We should return in about a four or five days. Melissa will checkup on you while we're gone.  
Love, Mom_

Spencer decided to just take a shower and head to bed. Spencer was laying in bed when she heard her phone buzz on the nightstand. She got a text from Toby.

_I'm sorry Spence if I made you feel incomfortable_-Toby

Spencer hesitated before finally texting him back.

_Toby trust me you didn't do anything wrong_-Spencer

_So does that mean we're still friends?_-Toby

_I don't if we can be_- Spencer

_Why?_-Toby

_Because I'm attracted to you_- Spencer

Spencer regretted telling him that not knowing if he felt the same way.

_Goodnight Spencer :)_-Toby

Spencer took the smiley face as him saying that he was hoping that she liked him and that he liked her too. Spencer smiled to herself.

_Goodnight Toby-_Spencer

Spencer laid in bed smiling thinking about Toby until her phone buzzed again this time it was Alex.

_Hey babe, just wanted to say goodnight and l love you ;)_-Alex

Spencer forgot all about Alex because he was out of the country and she only talked to him three days ago. Spencer now felt extremely for spending time and flirting with Toby all day.

_Goodnight Alex_-Spencer

Spencer put her phone on silent, so she could finally sleep. Spencer dreamt about Toby again that night. But this dream wasn't as innocent as her previous one. She dreamt about her and Toby being only in their underwear in her room making out on Spencer's bed with Spencer straddling his body. Every time she would closed her eyes that was all that she saw. Spencer decided that tonight sleep was not an option, so she got up and headed out of her house.

* * *

**A/N- Did you like the Jason and Spencer brotherly/sisterly moment? Where will Spencer go? Did you catch the fact that Spencer didn't tell Alex she loved him? And incase you didn't know the new haircut Toby got is the same one he has from season 3 of PPL.**

**Last time I asked to see who you wanted Aria and Emily to be with and I got more Jason than Ezra and more Samara than Paige and Maya. So it's going to be Aria/Jason and Emily/Samara.**

**One final thing, I would just like to thank everyone who reads, follows, and reviews my story. Your all WONDERFUL and I appreciate every single last one of you.**

**Review! (Reviews make for faster updates)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Falling In And Out Of Love

* * *

Spencer drove around Rosewood for about an hour trying to figure out where to go. She couldn't go to Hanna's because she knew all Hanna would do is make jokes and tease Spencer about her "crush" on Toby. Aria would try to help her if she could but she wasn't answering her !. Emily would listen to Spencer and try to help her. Spencer raced over to Emily's house, when she got there she knocked on the front door yanked open the door.

"What the hel-" Emily stopped yelling when she saw it was Spencer "Spencer? What are you doing here, don't you know it's almost 3 am?"

"I'm sorry Em, I just really needed to talk to you" Spencer said her eyes pleading with Emily's to listen. Emily let Spencer inside and lead Spencer up to her room. When they got the her room they sat down on the bed and turned to face each other.

"Okay, Spencer what's wrong?" Emily asked a little concerned about her friend.

Spencer didn't know where to so she just decided to blurt out what she had been keeping inside "I think in falling in love with Toby!" Emily's eyes grew wide she knew Spencer liked Toby and Toby liked Spencer, but didn't know that Spencer felt that strongly about him.

"When did you realize this?" Emily asked trying to make sense of things

"Ever since he saved my foot." Spencer ran her fingers through her hair.

Emily was confused as ever and it showed on her face. Spencer realized the she never told her friends about her and Toby's private moments.

"It's a long story, lets just move on" Spencer said

"Okay" Emily said "So now you want to be with Toby instead of Alex?"

"That's just it I don't know who I want because their both such great guys." Spencer was now contemplating not being with either of them just so she wouldn't have to choose. Emily tilted her head trying to look into Spencer's eyes.

"Spencer, you don't love Alex do you?"

Spencer looked up at Emily now with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I love Alex, but I'm not _in love_ with Alex." Emily reached over and held Spencer while she cried. Emily pulled back to look into Spencer's eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something that Samara told me before we started dating." Spencer's attention was fully focused on Emily. "She said for me to follow my heart and don't be afraid to be with that special someone that makes you feel like your their world."

Spencer grinned a little. She always admired Emily and Samara's relationship. Samara always made Emily feel good about being herself. And Emily always supported Samara.

"You're really lucky Em, to have someone like Samara in your life" Spencer said sincerely. Emily smiled because she truly did love Samara and knew that they were going to probably be together forever.

"I think I'm gonna go." Spencer stood up and wiped her face "Thanks for everything Em."

"Spencer if you don't want to leave you don't have too." Emily said

Spencer shook her head "Its fine Em, I think I need sometime alone now." Emily didn't say anything else she just followed Spencer to the door, hugged her goodbye and then locked the door.

* * *

Spencer was walking down the pathway until she noticed a truck parked infront of Emily's house. Spencer approached the passenger window so she could look to see who was inside. It was Toby. Toby hadn't noticed Spencer was around until she opened the passenger door and hopped in. Toby glanced over at Spencer and Spencer looked straight ahead.

"Nice PJs" Toby finally said something trying to lighten the tension.

"Why are you here Toby?" Spencer asked adjusting her position in her so that she was facing in his direction.

"I came here to talk to Emily." Toby said while also adjusting his position so that he was facing Spencer.

"Emily is probably asleep, but I think we should talk about us." Spencer was fiddling with her fingers.

"So there is an _us_?" Toby asked scooting closer to Spencer.

"Toby, I can't be with you I'm with Alex." Spencer got butterflies when she noticed how close Toby had gotten to her.

"Then I'll wait until you want me." Toby said with a small smirk.

"Toby,I-" Spencer wouldn't get to finish what she had to say. Toby leaned forward and crashed his lips on to hers. He had one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist. Spencer didn't kiss back at first, but Toby squeezed her waist making her gasp into his mouth. Toby took advantage of her open mouth and slid his tongue getting to know her tongue intimately. By this time Spencer finally melted in to his kiss and started to kiss him back. She slid her hands along his chest and up into his hair. Spencer felt safe and warm in Toby's arms and she couldn't get enough of him. Right now Alex was the furthest thing from her mind. Spencer came to realize that she was falling more deeply in love with Toby and she was falling fast. The only thing that matter to the both of them were each other.

* * *

Toby insisted on following Spencer home to make sure she got there safely. Spencer didn't argue with him because the truth was she was afraid to be alone at night. When they reached the Hastings residence Toby walked Spencer to the door.

"Goodnight" Toby said before turning around to head to his truck. Spencer grabbed his arm and turns him back around.

"Please, stay I'm scared?" Spencer asked pouting a little. "My parents aren't home and Melissa is in Philly."

Toby didn't think that it was good idea to be alone in Spencer's house with her after the kiss they just shared.

"I don't know Spence..."

"Please that's what friends do for each other." Spencer wasn't thinking very clearly, but she wasn't ready Toby to leave her just yet. Toby frowned at the word _friends_ after what just happened in his truck she still just wanted to be friends, but Toby wasn't going to give up that easily.

Toby sighed "Alright I'll stay."

Spencer smiled and pulled him into the house with her. Spencer started to walk up the stairs and noticed Toby was following her. She turned around and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly.

"You can't come upstairs" Spencer bit her lip "I'll bring you some stuff, so you can sleep on the couch."

Toby thought Spencer was joking, until she headed upstairs without him. Spencer threw down a pillow and blanket for Toby, it hit him square in the face. Toby couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Goodnight" Spence shouted from her room.

"Goodnight" Toby shouted back and walked over to the couch. He took off his shirt and made himself comfortable on the couch. Spencer and Toby wouldn't find out how much trouble their little "sleepover" would get them in until in the morning when an unexpected visitor shows up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's Okay To Love Me

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up and started her normal routine. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and headed downstairs to make her coffee. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Toby still asleep on the couch. The memories of last night came flooding back into head. Spencer didn't want to just kick him out, but what she did behind Alex's back was wrong. She decided after she had her coffee, she would wake him up and ask him to leave. Toby began to stir when he heard Spencer moving around in the kitchen.

"Goodmorning" Toby said hoarsely while sitting up and stretching his muscles. Spencer's eyes immediately flew to his exposed chest. Toby caught her staring and got up to walk over to her. Now they were face to face in Spencer's kitchen.

"Goodmorning" Spencer said nervously her body heating up because of how close he was infront of her. Toby smiled and leaned to kiss her. Spencer let him because she was intoxicated by his kiss. The kiss got out of hand quickly. Toby grabbed Spencer's waist and placed on her top of the island. Toby stepped in between her legs and Spencer automatically locked legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Toby started to leave a trail of kisses down Spencer's neck to her collarbone making her moan.

"Toby...Toby wait." Spencer said trying convince him to stop when she felt his hand slip under her shirt and place it on her lower back, but truthfully she didn't want him to. Still Toby stopped kissing her collarbone like she asked and pulled back to look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Spence?" Toby asked confusion and hurt spread across his face.

"This" Spencer said not looking into Toby's eyes anymore "What we're doing is wrong. I have a boyfriend."

Her words were like a knife to the heart for Toby. His jaw squared up a little trying to hold back his emotions. He placed two of his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to look into his eyes.

"Spencer it's okay to love me." Toby said

"I don't know Toby if what I feel for you is either love or lust." A tear was falling from Spencer's eye. Toby quickly wiped it away with his thumb. He leaned his forehead onto hers. He was about to say something, but somebody else spoke up before he could.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Toby and Spencer both snapped their heads around to see that Melissa had just entered the house. Spencer pushed Toby away from her gently and hopped off the island.

"Melissa it's not what it looks like" Spencer said while walking up to her sister.

Melissa scoffed "Oh please Spencer I'm not dumb. I can't believe you would do.. _that_ with him."

"Nothing happened." Spencer said sheepishly a little embarrassed that her sister would think of her in such a poor manner.

"I think it's time for me to go." Toby said passing by Spencer and Melissa to get to the door.

When Toby opened the door Hanna, Aria, and Emily were about to knock on the door. All the girls eyes went wide when they saw a shirtless Toby trying to leave Spencer's house. Hanna smirked and started to walk towards Toby, cornering him back inside the house.

"Well what do we have here?" Hanna raised an eyebrow looking between Spencer and Toby. Toby blushed a little bit and Spencer scratched an imaginary itch on the back her neck.

"I was just on my way out." Toby said while sliding past the girls trying to get out of this awkward situation.

"Toby." Hanna called after him and bent down to pick up his shirt "You forgot your shirt." Toby grabbed the shirt from Hanna and dashed out of the door. Everyone's attention was now on Spencer.

"We will talk about this later." Melissa said through her gritted teeth. Spencer only nodded and watched her sister slam the door as she left.

"Okay we want details. Now." Aria said while pulling Spencer down into a sitting position on the couch with the rest of them.

"Toby spent the night because I was scared and he slept on the couch." Spencer said. Hanna groaned, she was hoping that Spencer had some juicy details about her and Toby.

"Is that all that happened Spencer?" Emily wondering if there was more to the story.

Spencer didn't say anything she bowed her head down not looking at her friends. Hanna jumped and putting together the pieces about why Spencer was so nervous.

"Oh My Gosh, you kissed him didn't you!?" Spencer didn't still say anything she just slowly nodded her head "Caleb, so owes me twenty bucks."

"You were betting on my relationships!?" Spencer yelled a little at Hanna.

"Okay fine I'm sorry blah blah blah just tell us how was it." Hanna said

Spencer looked around at her friends, whose attention was fully focused on her.

"I don't know how to describe it because the kiss was...unbelievable." Spencer was blushing remembering kissing Toby in his truck and a few minutes ago in the kitchen.

"Wait so when exactly did you kiss him?" Emily asked trying to get more details.

"When I was leaving your house last night Toby was in his truck, I got in to talk, then he kissed me and I let him." Spencer said observing her friends reactions.

"Why were you at Em's last night?" Aria trying put together the pieces of last night.

"I wanted to talk to about what happened while I was at Toby's loft-" Spencer was trying to explain when Hanna interrupted her.

"You were alone with him in his loft!"

"Hanna, let her finish." Emily scolded Hanna.

"Anyways I went to Emily's because I knew she would listen and try to help." Spencer said giving Emily a small smile.

"Spence you know you could have called me too." Aria said with a little bit of hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah why didn't you call me or Aria?" Hanna asked

"I tried to call Aria, but she wasn't picking up and Hanna all you would have done was tease me about Toby, like you've been doing since you got here." Spencer said

"Okay Spence your right I probably would have teased you a little, but I still would have listened because I'm a good friend _damn it._" Hanna was pretending to be angry. Her statement made all the girls laugh.

"I know you are Hanna. I know all of you are and that's why l love you." Spencer looking around at her friends.

"Okay Spence what we really want to know is are you and Toby together now?" Emily asked

"No I'm still with Alex." Spencer said looking down at her hands "I don't know what I'm going to tell him when he comes back from his trip."

The word trip turned on a light bulb for Hanna "Spence now that all of this happened between you and Toby, does that mean your not going to Philly with us next week?"

"I don't know guys I'll have to think about now." Everyone just nodded their heads understanding why Spencer had to take time to think it through.

* * *

When Toby got back to his loft Jason was inside sitting on his couch watching T.V.

"Jason?" Toby was sure he locked the door before he left last night "How did you get in here?"

Jason didn't say anything he just pointed to the kitchen. Toby walked into the kitchen to see Caleb making a sandwich. Caleb look up from his task and spoke to Toby.

"Your lock is really easy to pick" Caleb said crooked smirk while grabbing a can of soda from the fridge "You should really get your locks checked out dude." Toby was too stunned to say anything at first, then he followed Caleb back into the living. Caleb plopped down next to Jason on the couch with his sandwich and soda in hand.

"Why are you guys here?" Toby asked still confused about why they were visiting him.

"We were worried about you man you weren't answering your phone last night." Jason said while still looking at the T.V. .Caleb had food in his mouth, but still chose to say something.

"The sandwich and drink was just a bonus." Caleb said while chewing.

The show on the T.V. was finally over and Jason looked up at Toby. Jason realized that Toby was wearing the same thing from yesterday.

"Hmm where did you say were again Toby?" Jason raised his eyebrow at Toby.

"I was at Spencer's house..." Toby was not making eye contact with Caleb or Jason.

"Oh my gosh, you slept with Spencer." Jason almost gaged he could never imagine Spencer doing _that_ with anyone, she was like a sister to him.

"No!No!" Toby said while shaking his head "All we did was kiss and-" before Toby could finish Caleb interrupted him.

"Damn it Toby, now I have to give Hanna twenty dollars." Caleb grumbled.

"Okay that is not important." Jason said while glaring at Caleb "Toby please continue."

"Okay long story short so we kissed in my truck, I followed her home, and she asked me to stay so I did, but I slept on the couch." Toby said with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Okay so where were you earlier this morning?" Caleb asked

"Oh you won't believe it Spencer's sister and the girls showed up." Toby was still a little embarrassed about earlier. "That's not the best part, Spencer basically friend zoned me by saying she can't be with me because she's with Alex."

"Wow" Jason and Caleb said in unison. Toby sat down in between Jason and Caleb. Toby ran a hand through his hair. Caleb patted him on the shoulder.

"So where does this leave you and Spencer?" Jason asked

"Honestly I don't know" Toby lowered his head down a little. "She probably is just go running back to her boyfriend when he comes back from his trip."

"Speaking of trips are you and Spencer still gonna go to Philly next week" Caleb asked hoping his best bud would say yes.

"I know for sure that I'm going, but I don't know about Spencer." Toby said. Toby was starting to form an idea in his head. Toby stood up abruptly and turned around to his friends " I know what to do."

"What are you going to?" Jason was very intrigued to find out Toby's plan.

"I'm going to show Spencer the best time in Philly and along the way make her realize that she's in love with me." Toby said with a proud smile

"Is that a promise?" Caleb raised an eyebrow to his enthusiastic friend.

"Nope" Toby said with a small grin forming on his face "It's a guarantee."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-You guys left so many amazing reviews that I wanted to post this chapter today, just as a way of saying I'm thankful for the support and I love every single last one of you. If anyone wants to make a appearance in this story just leave a review or PM me and I'll select randomly. Enjoy the chapter! Review to let me know what you think and what you think might happen next!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Time To Hit The Road

The rest of the week seemed to go by smoothly with a few minor bumps in the road. The guys finally put up the roof and planned to start on the interior when they got back from Philly. Jason and Aria finally made themselves 'official'.Toby and Spencer went back to avoiding each other (more like Spencer was avoiding Toby). Spencer was not talking to Alex out of guilt, she was planning on telling about everything that happened when he comes back at the end of July.

Spencer was in her room packing to leave for their trip tomorrow. She decided to go because she didn't want to miss out on all the fun. It was either she would go and have a good time with her friends or stay home with her parents for the weekend. The first option looked so much more appealing to Spencer. Spencer was so engrossed in packing that she almost didn't hear her mother knock on her open door.

"Mom you're back" Spencer said while she was still packing "How was the business trip?"

"Spencer sit down we need to talk." Veronica said firmly. She knew her mother meant business when she closed the door. Spencer did as she was told and sat down on the red chair by the window "Melissa told me what happened when she came by to check on you."

"It's not what you think, nothing happened." Spencer said bowing her head down a little.

"Sweetie what do you expect me to think? You invite a boy and not just any boy the one who works for us to spend the night in my home when I'm not here and then your sister comes by in the morning to find Toby half naked in the kitchen." Veronica was very disappointed and angry at her daughter for breaking the rules.

"Why can't you just believe me when I said nothing happened." Spencer said

"Spencer if you can look in my eyes and say that nothing and I mean _nothing_ at all happened then I'll believe you." Veronica stated while crossing her arms. Spencer looked up at her mother, but didn't say anything because if she would say that nothing at all happened it would be a lie.

"That's what I thought" Veronica said making her way to the door, but stopped in the doorway to say something else "Tell Toby that when he comes back from is trip that he's fired and we'll find someone else to finish the job."

Spencer was a little angry now "You can't do that Toby worked really hard on the barn, all of the guys did!"

"Spencer I'm putting an end to this inappropriate relationship before something else happens and this is not up for discussion." Veronica said and then left her daughters room. Spencer didn't know what to say was just glad her mother didn't ask her why she was packing. On the other hand she felt bad for being the reason Toby was fired.

* * *

The next morning everyone meet up at Hanna's to get in their designated cars. Caleb and Hanna were driving together in Caleb's car with everyone's luggage filling back seat and trunk. Emily was driving her car with Samara and Emily's friend Paige. Jason and Aria just decided to ride along in Emily's car. That left Spencer riding with Toby in his truck.

"Alright you ready to hit the road?" Toby asked while he started the ignition.

"Yep." Spencer said leaning against the door.

Halfway through the car ride they were driving through a wooded area and the sun was starting to set.

"Tell me about your parents." Spencer said finally being done with not communicating with Toby. Toby tensed up, but then sadness took over his face.

"There's nothing to tell." Toby said meekly only glancing at Spencer for a second. Even without her looking into his eyes she could tell his family was a sensitive subject.

"Toby,please." Spencer said pleading with him to tell her.

After a few moments of hesitation he finally gave in.

"Okay" Toby sighed "My mom died when I was seven. Then my dad started drinking and yelling at me lot. At first he would just yell, then every once in a while he would hit and then everyday he just found any excuse to

hit me." Toby didn't realize that he was crying until Spencer reached over to wipe the tear from his cheek.

"Toby I'm sorry." Spencer said

Toby chuckled "Why do didn't do anything." Spencer sent him a small smirk

"What happened to me ended a few years ago when child services took me away from him." Toby said while still looking at the road "I'll never forget the day, September 1st."

For a few minutes they stayed silent and Toby wiped the remaining tears from his face.

"Okay it's your turn to tell me about your parents." Toby said

"My parent's don't really seem to get along with each other anymore. My dad is cheating on my mom. And they never really have time for me because their trying to work on their 'marriage'. I guess I'm not important enough." Spencer said. Toby reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Just know you'll always be important to me Spence." Toby said while glancing at her.

"I know." Spencer squeezed his hand. The truck started to make noise and soon it stopped.

"Toby what's wrong with your truck?" Spencer was scared because they were on a pretty isolated road and it was dark.

"I ran out of gas." Toby slammed his hands on the stirring wheel out of frustration "Come on, I saw a motel down the road maybe they have gas."

Spencer got of the truck while Toby went to the back of the truck and pulled out a duffel bag. Spencer and Toby began to walk down the road until the came upon the motel. Spencer sat in a chair in the office while Toby talked to the guy at the desk. Toby turned around holding a motel key to room 215 in his hand.

"They don't have gas, but the nearest gas station is about 4 miles from here." Toby said and Spencer stood up.

"Okay then let's go" Spencer said

"One problem with that." Toby said while showing the motel key to Spencer "We are surrounded by woods. I could walk to the gas station and take the risk of being eaten alive by a bear or we could stay here and they guy from the front desk will give us a ride in the morning."

Spencer didn't want to stay the night in a motel, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to Toby. She grabbed the key from Toby's grasp and led the way to their room. The room was not big, but it wasn't small either. There was only one bed in the bedroom. Toby caught Spencer eyeing the bed nervously.

"It's the only room they had left. I'll sleep on the floor if you want me to." Toby said trying to make her feel comfortable.

"No it's okay you don't have to sleep on the floor. I'll be fine" Spencer said

Toby placed the duffel bag on the table nearby.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you won't be comfortable sleeping your clothes." Toby gave her a small smirk.

"I'm fine." Spencer said without making eye contact with Toby.

Toby reached into his duffel bag and pulled out pair of pajama bottoms and one of his shirts.

"Top or bottom?" Toby asked while trying stifle a laugh after Spencer's eyes almost popped out of her head "I'm just kidding."

Toby flung his shirt over to Spencer.

"Did you plan for this to happen?" Spencer raised an eye to Toby and eyed his shirt in her hands.

Toby laughed a little "No, this is my other bag that wouldn't fit in the car because of Hanna's 3 bags of makeup." Spencer laughed.

"I'm going to go change." Spencer said and got off the bed, to head into the bathroom.

* * *

After she changed into Toby's shirt, she looked in the mirror. She looked good in Toby's blue shirt and strangely enough she liked wearing it. Spencer's phone rang from her pants on the counter. It was Aria.

"Spencer where are you and Toby? We're all at the hotel and we can't find you guys." Aria was concerned about her friends whereabouts.

"Toby ran out of gas and we're staying at hotel for the night." Spencer said trying to reassure her friend that she and Toby were fine.

"Oh, do you need one of us to come and pick you guys up?" Aria asked

"Um no the guy who works here said he'll give us a ride to the gas station in the morning and besides Toby already paid for the room." Spencer said

"Okay Spence if you're sure then we'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." Aria said

"Goodnight" Spencer was about to hang up but she heard Hanna yell something in the background '_be safe_'. Spencer knew Hanna was not talking about the safety of her well-being, but something else. Spencer rolled her eyes at her friend and put her phone back in her pants pocket.

Spencer made her way slowly back out into the bedroom. The lights where out and Toby was fast asleep on the bed. Spencer noticed the tattoo on his hip '_901 free at_ _last_'. Spencer grinned realizing what the tattoo meant to him. Toby was finally happy with his life and that made Spencer happy. Spencer climbed onto the bed slowly not wanting to disturb Toby and turned her back to him. Spencer slowly drifted off to sleep. Toby moved in his sleep closer to Spencer, wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her closer to him. Spencer turned around in her sleep and nuzzled her face in his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Plan

* * *

In the morning Spencer woke up at about 8:30 alone. She felt the side of the bed Toby was sleeping on, it was cold he had been gone a while. Spencer got up to retrieve her phone from the bathroom, so she could call him. Toby walked through the door carrying coffee as Spencer dialed his number.

"Hey" Spencer ended the call and walked back out into the bedroom "Where have you been?"

"I woke up early, but you were still sleeping, so I went to get the gas and I went for a coffee run." Toby passed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Spencer took the cup from his grasp, they hands brushed slightly "Did you sleep good last night?"

Toby thought back to the night before, he fell asleep alone on the bed and when he woke up he and Spencer were intertwined. Toby let them stay like that for while not wanting the feeling of her being in his arms to be over.

"G-great." Toby nervously scratched the back of neck "We should get going everyone's waiting for us."

"Okay." Spencer set her coffee and then went into the bathroom to change. Toby couldn't help but notice her beautifully toned legs, it made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

* * *

Toby and Spencer finally got to the hotel about an hour later. Everyone was staying at the Rittenhouse Hotel. Emily, Aria, Hanna, Samara, and Spencer were all staying in one room. Jason and Caleb shared a room while Toby shared a room with Paige, but Toby knew Paige would be spending all her time in Emily's room, so he basically had a room to himself. Spencer and Toby parted ways in the lobby and headed to their rooms.

"Finally!You're here." Hanna exclaimed as Spencer walked into through the door. Hanna was sitting on the couch watching T.V., Aria was in the shower, Emily and Samara were talking in the kitchen they were in their own little world, and Paige was in the bedroom taking a nap.

"Well it's nice to know that I was missed." Spencer said while taking a seat next to Hanna.

"Not really. Aria said we couldn't go shopping until you got here." Hanna stood up pulling Spencer up with her "Come on get take shower and get dressed so we can go."

"But-"

"No, but's I've been waiting all morning , so lets get a move on." Hanna pushed Spencer inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hanna I was getting dressed!" Aria yelled.

"Sorry" Hanna yelled back as she took her seat back on the couch.

"Wow I can't believe Hanna Marin, didn't ask Spencer any questions about her night with Toby." Samara said as she came out of the kitchen when Emily went into the bedroom to change.

"Maybe I've grown up" Hanna said with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah right, I know you and you've got something up your sleeve." Samara said

"I'm just going along with the plan." Hanna said. Samara raised an eyebrow at her mischievous friend wondering what plan was she talking about.

* * *

The girls went into the city to shop while guys went to a car show. The girls were currently in a clothing store looking for something to wear for the 4th of July.

"Oh my gosh, Aria!" Hanna exclaimed "Jason is going to love you in that dress." Aria had on a purple dress, that stop right above the knees and showed the appropriate amount of cleavage. Aria smiled and turned to the side to get a better view.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Hanna said then turning her head to see what Spencer had tried on. Spencer had on a light-blue dress that stopped med thigh and just like Aria's it showed just enough cleavage. "Spence that dress looks great on you."

"Thanks Han" Spencer said "Emily, Samara, Paige. What do you guys think?"

"I think you look beautiful Spence." Samara said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah that dress is great for someone with legs like yours." Paige said. Spencer noticed that Emily hadn't said anything, in fact Emily wasn't even in the store anymore. "Where's Em?"

"She stepped out for a minute, but she'll be back." Hanna sent Samara a knowing look telling that the plan was soon about to be set in motion.

* * *

Emily sat outside of the little bistro on the corner waiting for Toby. Toby came running down the street almost getting hit by a car because he wasn't looking when he was crossing the street. He sat down across from his friend at their table.

"Your late." Emily said

"I know. I know." Toby said while trying to catch is breath "I got held up with Jason and Caleb at the car show.

"Boys and their cars." Emily playfully rolled her eyes at her friend. Toby chuckled.

"Did you get it?" Toby asked anxiously

"Yep I picked it up on my way here." Emily took a small black jewelry box out of her purse. Toby excitedly to the took it out of her grasp and opened the lid. Inside was a diamond necklace in the shape of an 'S'. Toby told Emily about his plan the morning he woke up _spooning_ with Spencer and asked he she could help him out by helping him pick out something Spencer would love. Emily told Hanna about the plan, she told Caleb, Caleb told Jason, Jason told Aria, Aria told Paige, and Hanna told Samara earlier while everyone was getting ready in the other room. Hanna decided to help out as well by helping Spencer pick out a dress for the 4th of July, but it was really for her '_date_' with Toby.

"She's going to love it Toby and everything else you have planned." Emily said while placing her hand on top of his on the table and gave him a warm smile.

"I hope, so because I love her." Toby was shocked by his own words. He always knew that he loved her just never said it out loud.

"We all know you do Toby." Emily said "Just don't break her heart because Hanna said she will break you." Toby laughed imagining Hanna trying try to break him in half. Hanna was small to him, but she was tough. Toby was aware that everyone knew about the plan they all started volunteering to help.

"I won't break her heart I never want lose her." Toby said looking into Emily's eyes.

"Good luck tomorrow Toby we're all rooting for you." Emily stood and left her friend at the bistro. Toby sat there examining the necklace and then a thought popped up in his head.

_I won't break her heart, but what if she ends up breaking mine?_

* * *

**A/N- I'm going to be gone for a few days to visit family and probably won't have time update again until I have little time to myself. But be on the look out because I'm still going to continue to write and hopefully update by Thursday :).**

**Review! Please (Reviews=Faster Updates)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
It's Not A Date

* * *

Today was finally Sunday, the day before the 4th of July. More importantly it was the day Toby would put his master plan into action or as Hanna would like to call it operation S.P.O.B. Y. Toby had every detail of the day and night planned out for him and Spencer. All he had to do now was convince her to spend the day with him. Toby was in the bathroom making some last minute adjustments to his outfit. He was wearing a long-sleeve blue button down shirt (nothing to fancy, but it was good for doing something casual), black slacks, and a pair of matching blue&black converse. Toby was almost done getting ready when everyone, expect Spencer, came walking through the bathroom door.

"Well, Tobias you look very handsome." Aria said while fixing the collar of his shirt.

"You really think so?" Toby asked looking at all of his friends. They all gave him a reassuring nods of yes. "Okay then I guess I better go down the hall and get Spencer." Toby was extremely nervous that she would say no to going out with him.

"Okay everyone operation S.P.O.B.Y is a go!" Hanna yelled while giving everyone a high five.

"You do know that this isn't like Charlie's angels, right?" Caleb said making fun of Hanna because she thought it was like some top secret mission. That earned Caleb a slap to the chest. Everyone snickered.

" Good luck Toby." Paige and Jason said and went to give him a hug. All of the rest if the girls also gave him hugs and pecks in the cheek. Caleb gave him a _man/bro_ hug because only women hug men according to Caleb. That remark made Jason and all the girls punch him in the grabbed his leather jacket and headed out of the door.

* * *

Spencer sat alone in the hotel room wondering where all of her friends had run off to so early and with out her. There was a knock at the door, she was expecting it to be her friends, but she opened the door to see a very handsome Toby Cavanaugh.

"I'm sorry I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Toby said while he slid his hands into his pockets.

"No you weren't, but what are you doing here?" Spencer asked curious to know why he showed up so early and very well dressed.

"Can I come in?" Toby asked. After about a minute Spencer let him inside the hotel room and closed the door. "I came here to ask you out."

"Toby we've talked about this I can't date you." Spencer gave him a sympathetic look.

"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be." Toby said taking a few steps closer to her "Just spend the day with me, please."

"Why just me why couldn't you have asked anyone else?" Spencer crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because you were my first choice to hang out with today." Toby gave Spencer a smirk " And because Jason and Aria are on a double date with Hanna and Caleb. Emily, Samara, and Paige went to the zoo, so it's looks like your stuck with me today."

Spencer didn't think being alone with Toby all day was a good idea because of what happens when their alone. She had a choice a to make either stay in the hotel room alone until her friends come back or spend time with the guy who she loves spending time with.

"It's not a date." Spencer declared "Let me get changed." Toby nodded his head as he watched Spencer enter the bedroom. Hanna being Hana took all of Spencer's clothes and only left the blue dress that Spencer brought yesterday. Spencer still changed, curled her hair, and put on a little make-up even though she knew her friends were up to no good. When Spencer exited the bedroom wearing the blue dress and a pair of flats, Toby's heart skipped a beat, she looked absolutely beautiful .

"You look stunning." Toby said making Spencer blush. Toby reached out and grabbed her hand "Come on we've got a lot to do today."

The weather was perfect out today, not a cloud in sight. Once they got out into the hotel parking lot, Toby opened the passenger side door for Spencer before walking around to the drivers side and taking his seat behind the wheel.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked

Toby sent her a smile and started the ignition "It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

Toby looked over at her "Trust me you'll like the surprises." The two drove around for a while until the came to a stop in front of a park there was a sign out front that said

_Super Scooper All-You-Can-Eat Ice Cream Festival_

"Ice cream for breakfast." Spencer was a little intrigued why Toby picked this place to have breakfast.

"I love ice cream and all the money raised goes to children with leukemia." Toby said while open the passenger door for Spencer to exit.

"Well if it's for a good cause then let's go." Spencer grabbed Toby by the arm and led him into the festival. The whole time they would feed each other samples of all the 20 different favors, play games, and laugh their heads off. Spencer was glad that Toby brought out the inner child in her or maybe it was the fact that he just made her happy. After enjoying the festival for a few hours Toby led Spencer back to the car .

"Where are we going now?" Spencer asked "Back to the hotel?"

Toby shook his head "Nope we've got a few more things to do first." Spencer tried not to ask anymore questions she was really excited to she what else Toby had up his sleeve.

The next place they pulled up to was the Academy Of Natural Science. Toby again being a gentleman opened the door for Spencer.

"What is this place?" Spencer asked

"There is an exhibit I want to show you that's here." Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and led her into the Academy. Once inside Toby led her into the direction of the butterfly exhibit. The people who worked their allowed people to go inside the exhibit as long as they were careful. The exhibit contained a tropical garden filled with colorful plants and a multitude if live butterflies from Central and South America, East America, and Southeast Asia. Spencer was extremely fascinated by all the beautiful butterflies flying around her and Toby. She held out her hand for a butterfly to land in and one did. Toby came up behind her to get a closer look at the butterfly. It was blue with white spots and black/purple-ish along the edges.

"It's a blue-banded Purplewing." Spencer could sense that Toby was behind her.

"It's beautiful." Toby said

Spencer tilted her head to the side"The blue on the butterfly reminds me of your eyes."

Toby blushed at little "Can I hold it?"

"Yeah, sure." Spencer said. Toby reached his arms around Spencer to place his hands under hers. Spencer gently slid the butterfly into Toby's hands. Toby was still behind her with his arms around her, while he was holding the butterfly. She lend back into his chest. Spencer didn't mind though she loved having any contact around Toby. They hadn't even realized that a man had snapped a picture of them causing the butterfly to fly away and for Toby to move his hands back to his side. The man approached them and handed them the picture.

"You two make a lovely couple." The man said giving the two of them a wink. They didn't even have time to respond he was all ready walking away. Toby showed Spencer the picture the man took of them.

"That was nice of him." Toby said

"Yeah this picture looks amazing." Spencer examined the photo it looked amazing. The man captured Toby and Spencer smiling while Toby's arms were circled around Spencer holding the butterfly.

"Come on we've got one last stop to make." Toby put the picture inside his jacket pocket. Toby grabbed Spencer's hand, but this time he laced their fingers together and she let him. When they got outside it was dark out and the city light were illuminating the city. Toby and Spencer hopped in Toby's truck and set off to their next destination. They pulled up outside of a different park, this one was called Rittenhouse Square. There was a movie being projected onto a brick wall right in the middle of the park. People were all over the park enjoying the movie under the stars. Toby opened up Spencer's door than ran around to the bed of his truck and pulled out a blanket and picnic basket. Luckily the pair found a good spot under a tree. Toby spread out the blanket and set down the picnic blanket. They both sat down to enjoy the movie the Titanic.

"Are you hungry?" Toby asked Spencer.

"Yeah did you bring anything to eat?" Spencer asked

Toby chuckled "Yeah, Spence that's what's the picnic baskets for." Spence chuckled a little, but still hit Toby on the arm. Toby pulled out a pizza box from Zio's Brickoven Pizzeria, two sodas, and a couple of chocolate covered strawberries. Spencer looked over all of Toby's food decision.

"I'm impressed." Toby seemed to pick out all the things she liked.

"Thank you." Toby said giving her a smile that seemed to melt all her problems away. They sat there and ate for a while and watched the movie. At the end of the movie a slow song came on and all the couples got up to dance. Toby stood up and held his hand out for Spencer.

"Dance with me?" Toby asked. Spencer looked up into hopeful blue eyes and she just couldn't resist.

"I would love too." Toby pulled her up and made their way into the center of the crowd. The people around them didn't matter nothing did because the only thing they saw in that moment were each other. Toby held her close never wanting to let her go. When the song ended they sat back down on their blanket and began to shivered and Toby took off his jacket and placed it around her people around them were starting to pack up their stuff and leave, but Toby and Spencer stayed. They talked all night about life, friends, family, the future, and etc. The sun was starting to rise.

"We should head back to the hotel before everyone starts to worry." Spence said as she stood up pulling Toby up with her.

"Yeah let me just pack up the stuff and we'll go." Toby said while packing up the blanket and the picnic basket. The two headed back to Toby's and traveled back to the hotel.

* * *

Toby walked Spencer to her door. Spencer handed Toby back his jacket. This was one of the best times she had ever had. No one has ever done anything this wonderful for her.

"I had fun yesterday and this morning." Spencer giggled "Bye Toby" Spencer made a move towards the door, but Toby gently grabbed her wrist.

"Spencer wait." Toby thought now was the time and it was now or never. He pulled out the he jewelry box and showed Spencer the necklace. "I got you this necklace with an _'S'_ not just to symbolize your name, but to symbolize love and safety. You'll always be safe with me and always have my love Spencer."

"Toby it's beautiful." Spencer ran her fingers along the necklace "I can't take it."

"Why not?" Toby asked while closing the lid to the jewelry box.

"I have a boyfriend who I love." Spencer said "And you won't love after I tell you my parents fired you."

Toby was in shock for a moment he had been fired and rejected all in the same day. Toby went to sad to angry in a flash thinking about all that transpired thorough out his whole time being with Spencer "Spencer what else do I have to do to prove to you that I'm serious about wanting to be with you? I love you and I know for a fact that you love me. Your trying to make me angry at you for firing me, but it's not gonna work because I know who you are. Yeah you may love Alex, but your not in love with him your in love with, but you're still being in denial. You can't use me one day and throw me away the can't play with my heart like that."

"Toby it's not like that I care about you a lot, I love you!" Spencer said a little surprised that she blurted that out.

"If you love me then prove it be with me and not him." Toby cupped Spencer's face in his hands.

"I can't." Spencer said with tears rolling down her face. Toby kissed her the tears away from her cheeks.

"Why not?" Toby asked tears forming in his eyes.

"Because I don't know if I want to be with you or Alex because I love you both." Spencer said

"You know that he can't love you the way I do." Toby dropped his hands from Spencer's face "Until you figure out what and who you want...don't call me."

"Toby, please-" Spencer tried to speak, but he was all ready walking away to his hotel room. So she turned and entered her room.

When Toby got to his room he sat on the bed with his head in his hands, crying. After a few minutes he wiped away the tears and started to pack his bags. He had to get out of there. _Now_. He had to go home. Toby wrote a note for Paige to find and he left behind the jewelry box on the bed next to the note. Toby thought about earlier how everything was great between them and here they were the arguing about being together. He wanted Spencer, of course he did, but he was tried of being shot down again and again. That's why Spencer has to choose. If she does pick him he'll love her with all of his heart and be there for her when she needs him. If she doesn't pick him he still won't stop loving her he'll just have to find a way to move on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Welcome Home

* * *

Spence walked back in to the hotel room, she felt terrible about her argument with Toby. It was still early, so everyone was still asleep. Samara on the other hand was wide awake in the kitchen making coffee. Spencer tried to sneak past her, but her toe stubbed the coffee table, making the coffee table move and her to curse.

"Hey where have you been all night?" Samara asked she was still turned around making coffee, but she knew it had to be Spencer.

"Goodmorning." Spencer said and enter the kitchen "Can I have some?" Spencer reached for the pot, but Samara was quicker and grabbed it before she could.

"Once you tell me where you were last night, then you can have coffee." Samara knew that she was out with Toby, but she still wanted to know everything they did.

"I was out with Toby" Spencer said sheepishly "Were up all night talking and that's it." Spencer reached for the coffee again and Samara let her have it this time. Samara could tell that something was off with Spencer.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Spencer said walking back into the living room, but Samara followed.

"Did you not have a good time with Toby or something?" Samara asked concerned about what happened between them.

"No, I had a good." Spencer sadly chuckled "Actually it was one of the best times of my entire life."

"Then what's the problem?" Samara led Spencer over to the couch where they would be more comfortable continuing their conversation.

"I messed up. Toby was being wonderful like he always is by complementing me, opening doors for me, giving me his leather jacket when I was cold, and then buying me a beautiful diamond necklace." Spencer looked down at her cup of coffee "He told me that he loved me and I told him that I love him too.

"That's great Spencer!" Samara exclaimed and hugged her friend.

"No it isn't because I'm more confused than ever" Spencer said "I don't know who I love more Alex or Toby. I don't know who I want to be with Alex or Toby."

Samara could tell her friend was very conflicted. Even though she loves Toby, she was with Alex first and loved him first. But Toby and Spencer have a special kind of love and it could possibly be stronger than her love for Alex.

"Spence did you and Toby have a fight?" Samara held Spencer's hand

"Yeah, I told him that couldn't be with because I'm with Alex and he told he not to call him until I choose." Spencer said trying to hold back her emotions. Samar let go of Spencer's hand and stood up.

"Spence listen to the facts. Toby treats you like he's your world and Alex is barely around. The first chance Alex got to leave he did and didn't even ask you to come with you. Toby only came on this trip to show you the most amazing time in the world. Do you know why Spence? Because he is absolutely, positively, mad crazy in live with you." Samara said a little mad at her friend being blind to the most perfect guy right in front of her.

"But-" Spencer tried to talk, but Samara cut her off.

"No, buts Spence. I agree with Toby, you can't play with people's hearts like that its so so... Alison." Samara said. Spence remembered what kind of person Alison could be sometimes mean, ruthless, selfless, and manipulative. "I'm going to talk to Toby."

Samara stormed out of the hotel room. Little did Spencer and Samara know Hanna was listening in the other room.

* * *

Later that night the girls were getting ready to go out and watch the fireworks. Jason and Caleb were sitting in the living room.

"Have you seen Toby today?" Jason asked while tying his shoe.

"He probably had a long night." Caleb joked because he knew that Hanna said that Spencer didn't come home until early that morning. Jason nudged him with his elbow.

"I'm serious, Toby hasn't called or came out of his room all day." Jason was concerned that something was terribly wrong with his friend.

"Look just ask Paige, she is the one who shares a room with him." Caleb said. As if on que Paige came out if the bedroom.

"Paige have you seen Toby?" Jason asked.

"No I haven't been in the room today, but we can go down and check on him." Paige said. Caleb, Jason, and Paige all headed down the hall to the hotel room. When they entered the room there was no sign of Toby. Until Caleb's eyes landed on Paige's bed, there was a note with Paige's name on it and the jewelry box. Paige picked up the note and read it out loud.

_Paige,_

_I gave it all I got and she turned me down. I know I will never stop loving her, but I can't just be her side line guy. I want to thank you And everyone else for helping me try to win her heart, but I guess I wasn't successful. I'll see you guys when you get back home_

_-Toby_

Jason took the note out of Paige's hand and Caleb took the jewelry box off the bed. The three of them went back into the girls bedroom. The girls were dressed and ready to go. Jason and Caleb walked up to Spencer.

"Jason, babe what's wrong." Aria asked Jason continued to walk past her up to Spencer. Hanna tried to stop Caleb by tugging at his arm but he shook her off.

"You broke his heart." Caleb took Spencer's hand and placed the jewelry box in it "Happy." Caleb turned his back to Spencer and headed out of the door and Hanna followed. Jason handed the note to Spencer and gave her a sympathetic look. Jason left followed by Aria. Spencer read the note.

"What does it say." Emily asked

Spencer cleared her throat "He's gone."

* * *

The rest of the night was not the same with out Toby. Everyone wasn't in the mood to be doing anything, but they still went out because they were already dressed. They made their way to Rittenhouse Square, the same place Toby and Spencer were a few hours ago. When they the firework started all of the couples started to kiss. That's when a thought hit Spencer square in the face. The only person she wanted to be with right now was Toby. The only person she wanted to kiss was Toby. The only person she wanted to hold her and love her was Toby. Spencer didn't stick around for the fireworks show, she hailed a cab and headed for Rosewood.

Spencer decide to freshen up before heading over to Toby's, so she went home first. She didn't expect to find a visitor all ready waiting for her.

"Alex" Spencer didn't know what to think, Alex was supposed to be in Italy. "I didn't know you were back." Alex got up and kissed Spencer hard on the lips, but pulled back when Spencer wasn't kissing him back.

"I came home early...Is something wrong Spence?" Alex asked

"I need to talk to you." Spencer said

"Okay." Spencer and Alex sat down on the couch. Spencer was nervous and Alex was scared she was going to break up with him.

"Things have been happening between me... me and Toby." Spencer was looking at everything, but Alex.

"What kind of things." Alex clenched up his fists.

"We've kissed a couple of times and he spent the night here once." Spencer finally looked at Alex to see that he was crying "He told me that he loves me... that he's in love with me and I love him too."

"What about me Spence? Huh? What about us? I love you too and you cheated on me with the guy that works for you. Did our relationship mean nothing to you?." Spencer reached over and held Alex's hand and Alex got down own his knees "Spencer I'll do what ever it takes to keep you just don't leave me please." Spencer did know what to say here he was begging on his knees crying.

"I need some time to think, Alex." Spencer said and stood up she walked over to the door and held it open for Alex. Alex got up and wiped his face. He kissed Spencer on the cheek before he left. Spencer sighed.

_This is not going to be easy_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

What Would You Do?

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the trip to Philly. Toby wasn't calling Spencer and Alex kept calling her. Spencer wasn't returning Alex's phone calls because she wanted to make up with Toby first. The only problem with that was she didn't know what to do to have him forgive her. On this particular day Spencer was sitting in her room pondering on how to fix things with Toby until there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Spence it's me. Can I come in?" It was Jason.

"Sure, what's up is something wrong with the barn?" Spencer asked as she sat up on her bed.

"No, actually things are going great" Jason took a seat in her red chair " Me and Caleb should be done by the end of next week."

"That's great" Spencer darted her eyes down "Are Caleb and Samara still upset with me?"

Jason let out a deep sigh "Spence you broke on of their best friends hearts. You can't expect them to just let that go when Toby is still sad and upset."

"I don't know what to do because I want to be with Toby I love him, but he's not answering my calls. What would you do?" Spencer asked

"I would tell the person I love how much I love them. Tell them how much I want to be with them. That the only person that matters to you is them and its you and them against the world." Jason stood up and went over to hug Spencer "You have to tell Toby how you feel and soon before it's too late."

Spencer nodded her head and smiled "I'm going to do it tonight and I'm not giving up until Toby and are together."

* * *

In Toby's loft Toby has been lounging around for the past few days, trying to take his mind off of Spencer. On this day he sat alone in his pajamas watching Scooby Doo until there was a knock at his door. He let out a deep sigh and walked over to the door. When he opened the door on the other side Hanna, Aria, Emily, Samara, and Caleb stood there waiting for him.

"Oh good you're up." Hanna said as she walked past Toby and into the loft followed by everyone else "Now get your ass in the shower because you stink."

"But-" Toby tried to protest, but Emily interrupted him.

"No ifs, ands, or buts Cavanaugh we came to help, so go get in the shower." Toby didn't move, so Caleb had to push Toby into the bathroom. He took a good 45 minute shower and when he came out of the bathroom clothes were laid out on the bed for him. Toby got dressed and went back out into his living room to find his friend sitting on the couch.

"I made you a sandwich it's in the kitchen I know that you probably haven't been eating." Samara said when she noticed that Toby had came out of the bathroom. Toby made a move towards the kitchen, but Hanna stood up and pulled him back over to the couch.

"Toby before you can have that sandwich we need to talk to you." Hanna said placing a hand on his knee. Caleb placed his hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Toby we're worried about you man, you've been cooped up in your loft for days." Caleb said giving him a sympathetic look.

"I know it's just that I don't want to risk seeing Spencer somewhere." Toby darted his eyes to his carpet.

"Toby you do know that Spencer is planning on breaking up with Alex right?" Aria asked. Toby's head popped up and a small smile began to form on his face.

"Really that's great." Toby said "When?"

"I don't know you probably would have known if you picked up one of her millions of phone calls." Aria said

"I know you're right me and Spencer should have talked." Toby stood up "I'm going to go over to her house right now."

"Toby you can't you have a job interview in about an hour." Caleb said and Toby sat back down.

"You're right I'll just go tonight then." Toby said with a wide smile.

"Good luck Toby." Everyone said.

* * *

**A/N-Like it or don't like it? Review please! The story is coming to an end, but I'll that the next chapter sooner if I can get more reviews for my other story Gatlingburg Summer Games.**

**P.S- Next chapter I will be giving shout outs to those who have been leaving me amazing reviews. I read some of their stories and I think the people who read mine will like theirs too, so that's basically what the Authour's note will be about next chapter. See you guys soon if I see those reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- The story was supposed to end here, but I'm going to continue with maybe 5 or 5+ chapters. Now i would like to give s/o's to **Onedirection2013, Girlz-Rule, AmyAmilyMe, ms-everlarks, Ecila5827, Caligirl28, Siretha, Ayoungnovelist, Emmy739, mereedithh, Spobyistruelove, and dreamcath3r** for leaving amazing reviewsnfor almost every chapter and I love you guys for it. If people haven't read any of these people's stories you **really** **should**. Thank you to the rest of my followers and reviewers, so enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Don't Leave Me... Please

* * *

That night Spencer was getting ready in her room to go see Toby. She wore a purple strap-less dress, matching heels, and the necklace that Toby had given her. Spencer was extremely excited and nervous.

She was scared that he would reject her and move on to something better. He meant the world to Spencer, even though it took her awhile to realize that, but she knows now and that's all that matters.

The plan was for her to surprise him at his loft and confess her feelings for him. Things seemed to be going to plan as Spencer began to walk out of her house, but there was already someone at the door about to knock.

"Emily?What are you doing here?" Spencer was confusion to know why Emily was here when it was time for her to be at work.

"Never mind that Spence we have to !" Emily said urgently. Spencer finally noticed her friends appearance Emily had on her uniforms clothes like she was about to go to work, but her eyes were red and puffy.

"Em, What's wrong did something happen to Aria or Hanna?" Spencer was a little afraid to know the answer. Emily frantically shook her head.

"There was an accident." Emily said meekly "It was Toby."

* * *

The waiting room was eerily silent and pretty empty, with the exception of Toby's friends being there. Toby was hit by another driver on his way to go see Spencer. No one knew how to react because earlier that day a few people actually spoke with Toby. Emily was crying on Samara's shoulder while Paige patted her shoulder. Jason and Caleb were a wreck because their friend- no scratch that- their brother was laying in a hospital bed and they couldn't do anything to help. Spencer was the one who was mostly effected by the accident it was like her mind was in another place. Hanna and Aria tried to comfort her, but couldn't quite get her to let go and break down or get her to snap out of her daze.

A slightly older man dressed in a white coat approached the group of friends that were huddle together. Spencer immediately stood up when she saw him coming their way.

"I'm Dr. Kingston" Wren introduced himself and eyed Spencer "I'm looking for the relatives or parents or guardians of Toby Cavanaugh." Not everyone knew about Toby's home situation when he was growing up, so nobody knew what to say.

"He's parents aren't around and he doesn't have anymore relatives." Spencer said with pleading eyes that the doctor would let them see him.

"I'm sorry Spencer, but he's still a minor and I can't release information without any relatives." Wren gave an apologetic look and was about to turn away from them, but Jason stood up and grabbed his arm, turning him back around.

"He's not just a friend to us he's apart of our family." Jason said as he glanced at his friends then turned his attention back to Wren "We love and care about him more than his family ever did or will."

Wren looked at Jason and to the group of friends behind him giving him pleading eyes "Alright fine, but there are a few things you should be prepared for. Toby is in critical condition because when he was hit it caused brain damage and hasn't woken up since he was in the ambulance. Only on person can go in at a time to see him."

Everyone's gaze turned to Spencer giving her a look telling her to _go_. She nodded her head and followed Wren down the hall. Once she was at the door she stood there with her hand on the door handle afraid to go in and see Toby in such a defenseless and fragile position. After standing there for a few minutes, but what seemed like hours she finally entered the room.

* * *

There he was the guy she loved,the guy she pushed away when all he wanted to do was love her, the guy she wanted to tell how much she loved him, but he wouldn't hear her because he was unconscious. Spencer slowly walked over to his bed and sat down in the chair closest to him. The tears began to fall from her eyes as she took hold of Toby's seemingly life-less hand.

"Toby. Toby I know you probably won't hear what I'm about to say, but I don't care I want to say it even when you can't hear me and when you can." Spencer wiped away her tears with her free hand " Toby I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want you to be the one to hold me during the day and at night. I want to spend hours on a couch with you playing scrabble. I don't care that my family doesn't like you because it doesn't matter the only thing that matters is you and I. I want to plan a future for us, but I need for you to wake up Toby. Toby Don't leave me..._please. _I'm sorry."

Spencer leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. She put as much passion as should could in that kiss. After that she just sat there for a few minutes just holding his hand. There was a knock at the door and in walked Detective Wilden.

"Spencer it's a surprise to see you here." Wilden said as he entered the room.

"Toby and I are close. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I've come to see if Toby was awake or if he remembered who hit him." Wilden said as he came closer to her.

"How could he know it was an accident, so I'm pretty sure he didn't see the driver." Spencer asked a little confused why Wilden would want to ask him those kinds of questions.

"You don't know do you?" Wilden asked while Spencer had a confused expression "Spencer when Toby was hit it wasn't an accident."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Guilty

* * *

_It wasn't an accident_. Those words replayed in Spencer's head about a million times. How could someone do this to someone like Toby, he would never hurt a fly and was kind, gentle, warm, caring, and selfless. It has been three days and Toby still hasn't woken up. Spencer and the gang came around everyday. Spencer was the one who would spend the night and most of her day in the hospital. It wasn't always the bet option because Wren would still flirt with her and she was there when Toby nearly died, again. The second day he was in the hospital, he was just lying there then his heart just stopped and Spencer saw him flatline for a few like two minutes until his heart started beating again on his own, without the doctors trying to revive him because they presumed he was dead. Spencer was there to see it all the doctors rushing in, Toby lying lifeless, and when it happened her heart stopped beating when she saw that flatline. Ever since that day Spencer hasn't left his side because she wants to be the first to know his condition is getting better or worse.

Today was another day at the hospital in Toby's room for Spencer. She sat there and read '_Catcher in the Rye_' one of Toby's favorite books, while she waited for more news about Toby. Wren stopped in the hall as he was passing by the door of Toby's room and saw Spencer reading while she held Toby's hand. Before he could stop himself he walked into the room.

"Spencer. Why are you here?" Wren asked with compassion in his eyes and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Wren you've been seeing me for the last few days, so it shouldn't be surprise that I'm back." Spencer said while giving Wren a look if annoyance.

"No I know why your here, but I want to know why your here everyday sitting in this room and holding his hand." Wren said as he leaned against the door.

"I'm here because I love Toby and I want to be here for him when he wakes up." Spencer said with a small smirk as she stroked Toby's hand.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Wren asked with sadness in his eyes.

Spencer never asked herself the _what if _question. Without Toby how could she live her life? When he came into her life he made her life he made it some much better than the perfect life she was living. "I guess I wouldn't know how to cope with losing him because I love so much that... It scares me." Spencer said as she watched Toby sleep "Without him I probably won't be the same person because ever since he came into my world I've felt so much love and affection from him. That's why I wait so when he opens his eyes and sees me sitting here waiting for him he'll know just how much I care about and love him."

Wren listened to her little speech and Spencer saw him go pale and sadness creep into his eyes. Wren cleared his throat and was about to leave the room.

"You should go home Spencer and see your friends." Wren said "Its not healthy for you to be here worried sick all the time."

Spencer scoffed "Is that your medical opinion? And wouldn't someone like you usually say spend time with family?"

"Sometimes family isn't always the best place to turn to." Wren said as he made an exit for the door, but peeped his head back inside "When you see Melissa tell her it's over."

Spencer was a little shocked and curious to why Wren was doing what he was doing and why he was sad when he looked at Toby. She was going to ask him, but her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**_S.O.S_**- Aria

Spencer didn't want to leave Toby, but her other friends needed her too. She gathered up her things,kissed Toby on the forehead, then got in her car to go to Aria's.

* * *

Once at Aria's house Hanna opened the door for her and led her up to Aria's room. Emily was upstairs holding a distraught Aria. Spencer rushed right over to her friend and sat on the other side of her.

"Aria. Hey look at me." Spencer said and Aria lifted up her head her eyes were red and puffy from crying "What's wrong Aria?"

Aria shook her head "I did something terrible and unforgivable."

"What did you do?" Spencer asked with sincere concern.

"I cheated on Jason with a guy named Ezra." Aria choked out. Hanna came up and kneeled in front of Aria.

"What? When and with who?" Emily asked.

"Jason and I got into a fight about something so stupid that I can't even remember what we were arguing about. I went out to pub and met this guy at the bar his name was Ezra and he is an English teacher. We liked a lot of the same things and he made laugh, then I just kissed him then we hooked up...in the pub bathroom." Aria said trying not to look at friends shocked and disappointed facial expressions.

"Aria were you drunk?" Hanna asked.

"That's the problem I wasn't and now when I'm not with Jason I want to be with near Ezra." Aria said and slumped her head into her hands "I feel so guilty."

"I have something to say." Emily blurted out "I'm thinking about breaking up with Samara because she's moving and I don't know if I can do a long distance relationship."

Spencer didn't know what to say her friend were having life changing problems and she's just now finding out because she spends the majority of her free time with Toby.

"Hanna is there anything you want to get off your chest while everyone's confessing things?" Spencer asked

"Ummm...I'm pregnant" Hanna said with a small smile and everyone's eyes popped out of their heads "Jeez I was only kidding you know trying to lighten the mood a little."

Everyone threw a pillow at Hanna and she skillfully dodged one, but the last two she wasn't so lucky.

"Don't worry guys we'll all be here to help each other get past our problems together." Spencer said with a big smile.

"Even though you guys can be bitches sometimes and believe me I can too, but we'll still always love each other." Hanna said as she wiped away her tear "Group hug!"

The girls laughed and hugged each other tightly knowing that a friendship like this was hard to come by and there really lucky to have it.

* * *

Spencer decided it was best for her to go home for the night instead of sleeping in the hospital. When she was looking for her keys outside the door she heard yelling coming from inside, so she put her ear up to the door. It was her parents and Melissa having an argument.

"My fiancé broke up with me again all because you wanted to _fix_ the problem!" Melissa said enraged

"Keep your voice down." Veronica whispered "Your father and had to do something otherwise something worse could have happened."

Spencer grabbed her keys from her purse and opened the door quietly, but it wasn't all the way open just open enough for her to see and her better.

"We have a reputation in this town how do you think it would look if people started talking about our teenage daughter having sex with her teenage carpenter. They would think she would be selling her body so she wouldn't have to pay him." Peter said angrily through gritted teeth.

Spencer couldn't believe what she was hearing her parents wouldn't try to kill Toby for just spending the night. _Would they?_ Spencer was furious now her parents either did it or knows who did it. She couldn't take it anymore Spencer barged through the door to confront her family.

"Spencer what are you-" Veronica tried to ask her daughter why she was home and looking very upset.

"Save it. I heard your little conversation outside of the door." Spencer said as she crossed her arms.

"Spencer listen-" Peter said as he stood up to place a hand on her shoulder, but Spencer snatched out if his grasp.

"No dad, how could you do this to Toby? What if he dies? What if I was in his truck with him or did you want to kill me too, but you couldn't get the job done right?" Spencer had wasn't going to cry because she was to angry for tears "Did you hit him or did you get someone else to do it?"

Melissa and Veronica stood in the room silently crying. Peter had a few tears in his eyes too.

"We didn't hit him Spencer, our plan was never supposed to happen like this Spencer." Peter said looking into his daughters eyes "Toby was never meant to be harmed, but to be told or bribed to get out of town and away from you."

"Who did you hire to do this?" Spencer asked coldly

"I meet a lady at the club who knew someone who would love to get rid if him if we payed a lot." Veronica choked out through her tears "But I never met the person who was supposed to do it because I gave the money to the lady to give to the person."

"I told Wren about what we did and asked him to keep it a secret because I knew he didn't like you and Toby together or at least he though you two were together when he stayed for dinner." Melissa said while hanging her head down low "Wren broke up with me today because he felt guilty for knowing and not saying anything about, so now he thinks we're horrible people."

"We feel extremely guilty Spencer can you please forgive us we'll buy or do anything you want." Veronica said with a small hopeless smile.

Spencer scoffed "You can't buy my love anymore because Toby and my friends loves me for who I am on the inside and not for the things I have or what I look like on the outside. I don't care about that _damn_ barn anymore all I want and need is Toby and my friends, so I'm moving out and in with one of friends. This family needs a serious reality check before I ever come back here."

Spencer phone rang in her pocket and the caller I.d. said Wren.

"What." She said angrily.

"It's Toby... he's awake and asking for you." Wren said thorough the other end. Spencer didn't know what to say, but she had to get to the hospital ASAP.

"I'm on my way right now." Spencer said happily. She hung and then turned around back to her family "Toby's awake and I'm going to see him because you know what I love him, then I'm going to get to the bottom of this hit and run. When I get back I'll pack my things and leave."

"Sweetie please-" Veronica tried to stop her daughter from leaving, but Spencer slammed the door behind her when she left. This was a new start for her and not for just her, Toby and her friends too. Things were changing were changing some for _better_ and some for _worse_, but that didn't matter she was along for the ride as long as Toby could be there with her every step if the way.

* * *

**A/N- Like it or Don't like it? Review please! Is Jason going to find out about Aria cheating on him? Will Emily really break up with Samara? Was Hanna really joking about being pregnant or is she really? Now that Toby is awake will he be able to identify the person that hit? More importantly will Toby still forgive Spencer after he finds out that Spencer's parents paid to have someone harm him? Find the answers to all these questions and more within the next two chapters ;).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews and a promise is a promise, so here is my faster update ;)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Awake

* * *

Spencer rushed through the doors of the hospital. Nearly running over all the people to get to Toby's room. When she got to his door, she slowly entered afraid that it may just be a joke or a lie Wren told her. When that door opened there he was sitting up in his bed looking out of his window. Toby turned his head around to see that Spencer was standing there. Toby opened his mouth to speak, but Spencer crashed her lips onto his before he could even say hello. Toby kissed her back with the same amount of passion. The two only broke apart when air was needed.

"Spencer-" Toby was about to tell Spencer that he was sorry and that he loved her.

"No Toby, have to say what I need to say" Spencer said with a serious look on her face "Toby when I heard that you were hurt, my world just stopped. I didn't know what to do with myself because I didn't want to go on without you. I've been here everyday and night, so when you woke up I can tell you this.I came here to tell you that I choose you. That I love you with all my heart and soul. That I only want you to hold at night and during the day. I want you and only you Toby and-" Spencer was about to continue her rambling, but Toby cut her off.

"Spencer, shut up" Toby said with a grin and Spencer looked a little saddened by Toby's words "Just get over here and kiss me."

Toby didn't have to ask her twice. The kiss was the kiss that they have been waiting for the kiss that said _I love you and only you._ Toby could that Spencer was smiling while they were kissing because she was so happy that he forgave her.

"Jeez, Spence the boy just woke up give him sometime to breath." Toby and Spencer broke apart to see Caleb and Hanna standing in the doorway grinning at the two.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Hanna had an appointment so we decided to stop by while we waited." Caleb said as he entered the room and hugged Toby "How you doing Tobs?"

"I was doing okay." Toby reached from Spencer's hand and kissed her hand "But now I'm fantastic."

"Why did you need to come to the hospital Hanna?" Spencer asked after she hugged her friend "Are you okay?"

Spencer could feel Hanna tense up a little.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we have to go." Hanna said avoiding eye contact with her friends while she dragged Caleb out of there.

"That was weird..." Toby said as he threw back the covers to stand up.

"Toby!" Spencer rushed over to Toby and tried to lay him back down "You need to rest, you were hurt pretty bad."

Toby laughed at her took her hands in his as he stood up. He placed her hands around his neck, then moved his hands to her waist.

"Spencer I have been laying in bed for days trust I'm fully awake, healthy, and able." Toby said while he leaned down to kiss Spencer once more, but Spencer ended the kiss reluctantly because she knew that had a lot to talk about.

"The doctors said if they can finish their tests for you today, then you might be able to go home tomorrow." Spencer and Toby grinned excitedly "I'm going to come over everyday to take care of you."

"Won't your parents have a problem with you being alone with me all day in my loft?" Toby asked, but was still was hoping she would come over.

"About that..." Spencer removed herself from Toby's grasp and sat on his bed "I'm moving out today. When I leave from her I'm going to go and pack my things and stay with one of the girls."

"Why? What happened with your plans for the barn? Did your parents kick-" Toby was asking so many questions at once so Spencer cut him off mid question and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"Toby I chose to leave because..." Spencer looked down at her shoes "They are the reason that you were hit by another car."

Toby didn't know how to react he was angry, but didn't want to let his anger show in front of Spencer. He knew that he couldn't do anything about because even though Spencer wasn't on good terms with her family, but it was still her family. Toby didn't want to ruin a family, he wanted Spencer to have a happy life with a good family, a life that he never had. He went around to the other side of the bed and laid down.

"Come here." Toby said with his arms open waiting for Spencer. Spencer snuggled up to Toby and put her head on his chest "Spencer I know you're upset-"

Spencer lifted her head to look into Toby's eyes "No Toby I'm more than upset I'm furious. You could have died."

Spencer stroked Toby's cheek with her hand, while he drew imaginary circles on her lower back.

"I know who hit me." Toby said meekly.

"Toby who was it?!" Spencer asked as she sat up on her elbows.

"I don't know who the driver was, but Alex was in the passenger seat." Toby said

* * *

Spencer went home to pack her things, she was planning on staying with Em, but Toby insisted she stay with him until she was ready to go home. She left Toby at the hospital with Emily, Jason, Samara, and Aria. Spencer tried to call Alex a millions times, but he didn't answer so she went by the club, but the manager said that he quit. She made a decision to call the police after she got settled in with Toby. No one was home when she got their so she went straight up to her room to pack her things, before they got back. When she opened the door and turned on the light Alex was there sitting on her bed.

"Alex what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Spencer said with so much anger that it could be sensed through out the whole house.

"Spencer, please I'm sorry about what I did to Toby I only did it because I love you." Alex whimpered out as he crossed the room to stand face to face with Spencer. The next things she knew was that Alex's lips were on her's there was a bit of a struggle, but Spencer managed to push him away then she just couldn't take it she slapped him.

"Alex how could you say that you love me when you almost kill the person that I love and the worst part is you did it for money." Spencer said as she moved closer to her door. Alex slumped down to the floor.

"I didn't just do it because your parents paid me to do it, but because I knew that you were going to chose him." Alex began to cry a little "Spencer I may not be '_Hastings_' smart, but I'm not dumb. From the moment I saw you and Toby together I knew I was losing you. The way you looked at him... you never looked at me that way. You looked at him like he was the love of your life that you've been waiting for."

"Alex, yes I was going to break up with you because I'm in love with Toby, but that doesn't give you the right to nearly kill him." Spencer said as she crossed her arms "Who was the driver in the car when you hit Toby?"

Alex sighed "It was this guy who went to the club, but stopped coming when his family cut him off for spending to much money. His name is Noel... Noel Kahn. He came up to me one day when I was sitting around the club thinking about you. I told him about you, me, and Toby. He said he that he knew Toby and showed me a picture. When I asked him how he knew Toby he told me that he was hired to get rid of Toby and asked me if wanted to come along for the ride. Stupid choice huh?"

"Why didn't you try to stop Noel when he was speeding down the road trying to get to Toby's truck." Spencer asked getting angrier by the minute.

"I was scared because Noel broke his arm in the crash and I had to drive

him to the E.R. two towns over because he didn't want people to know that he hit Toby. I just got back today and I was going to turn myself in, but I wanted to see if I still had... had... a chance with you." Alex stood up and was face to face with Spencer again. Spencer looked Alex straight in the eye. She wiped her head around and opened the door for him to leave.

"You will never and I mean never ever have another chance with me because Toby is going to be my forever. I suggest you turn yourself in soon or else you want me to tell Toby's friends about who hit him in his truck." Spencer said.

Alex only nodded his head and headed for the door. He tried to kiss Spencer on the cheek as he left, but she moved out of his reach. Alex left the Hastings residence possibly for the last time and was headed to the police station(_maybe_?). Spencer let out a sigh of relief and began to pack her things. Staying with Toby was going to be an experience that was going to very interesting. She would be eating dinner with Toby, watching t.v. with Toby, playing scrabble with Toby, and more importantly she would be sleeping in the same bed with Toby.

* * *

After she did all of her packing she spent the night at Aria's and the next morning she went to pick up Toby. Toby's truck was still in the shop being repaired. Toby was more than excited to be going home, he was still a little sore, but that didn't matter because he had his girl by his side and she always made it better. When they got to the loft Spencer helped him up the the stairs and opened up the door for Toby, then stepped out of the way so he could enter first. Toby had other plans, even though he was sore he picked Spencer up bridal style and carried her through the door and into the loft.

"Welcome Home." Toby said with a wide grin because they were going to be living together for a while. Spencer smiled at him and kissed him passionately and lovingly, knowing that there were more great times ahead for her and Toby.

* * *

**A/N- The next chapter is as Spoby sexy/cute chapter all about Toby and Spencer of course with a few mentions about their friends and Spencer's parents(maybe even a visit from her parents). The chapter after that will be about Emily/Samara situation and Aria/Jason situation. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
You and I

* * *

Living with Toby turned out to be one the best decisions Spencer had ever made. She has been staying there for about a week. The two would cook dinner together, play 'scrabble' all day if they could keep his hands off each other, and do everyday things, but do them together. Toby was such a sweetheart he did something sweet for Spencer everyday like leaving a rose with a note on her windshield when she went out with the girls, the note said something like:

_I've been thinking about you and it made me smile, so here's a little something to make you smile ;D_

That even wasn't the most romantic thing Toby had done. One day when Spencer came home from back to school shopping there were a trail of chocolate kisses leading to the bedroom and on the bed was a small box. Inside were the little paper strips that come from the kisses candy and on top of the box there was a note that said:

_Redeemable for kisses_

* * *

It was Saturday morning, for Toby and Spencer it was their first weekend alone. They got up early to eat cereal and watch cartoons in the living room. Well they attempted to watch the cartoons, but got a little sidetracked. Spencer was straddling Toby's waist kissing him passionately, the bowls of cereal and cartoons forgotten. Toby's shirt was long gone and Spencer took advantage of his exposed torso by running her hands all over it and occasionally peppering kisses to it. Toby's hands were rubbing Spencer's thighs while she straddled his waist. Toby moved to lay her down on the couch and hover above her. Spencer didn't have a problem with that until Toby grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to slowly lift it up. Spencer broke away from the kiss and push him on his chest slightly, then she saw the confusion on Toby's face.

"I'm not ready." Spencer said shyly. She's never done it before not even with Alex, so she was still a little nervous.

"Okay, we'll wait until you're ready." Toby asked as he got up off of Spencer to sit back down on the couch to look for his shirt. Spencer sat up too and fixed her appearance. Toby's tattoo caught her eye and she slowly traced the black ink with her finger.

"What?" Toby asked as he watched Spencer be somewhat mesmerized by his tattoo.

"I don't know, I was thinking about getting a tattoo." Spencer said with a small smirk.

Toby laughed and grabbed her hand "You don't need a tattoo."

Spencer moved herself into Toby's lap and placed her arms around his neck "Not even if the tattoo said '_Toby_'?" Spencer whispered in his ear where the tattoo would be if she got it and why Toby would be the only one to see it. This made Toby's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"T-that is a very interesting proposition Ms. Hastings, but I still don't think the tattoo is a good idea." Toby pecked her on the lips and sat her back down on the couch so that he could stand up. "I'm going to go take a shower I'll be back in a few."

"Okay." Spencer leaned over the arm of the couch to kiss Toby once more before he headed for the bathroom.

After watching cartoons for five minutes Spencer turned off the t.v. And decided to go into the bedroom to change because Toby said yesterday that they were going out for lunch. She decided to wear a beautiful yellow and white sundress with a pair of white sandals. By the time she was doing her hair in the bedroom mirror, a wet Toby came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went up behind her, wrapped his arms around her petite waist and started kissing her neck all the way down to her shoulder where he placed a series of kisses making Spencer's eyes flutter shut in bliss. Spencer finished pinning her hair up in a bun and she turned around to kiss her boyfriend on the lips. There was a knock at the front door, causing Spencer and Toby to groan because someone had interrupted them.

"I'll get it." Toby said with a sigh and Spencer nodded her head then went into the bathroom to put on some of her makeup. Toby quickly made his way to the door, but he didn't expect to see Mr. and Mrs. Hastings standing on the other side.

Peter and Veronica examined Toby's appearance. Toby now realized that he was still only in a towel. It was a very awkward situation they were in.

"Toby we're looking for Spencer is she here?" Veronica asked still a little uncomfortable with the semi-naked boy in front of her.

Toby glanced around the door to look down the hall. Spencer was standing in the doorway of the bathroom shaking her head no. Toby didn't want to turn her parents away, but he knew Spencer still wasn't ready to talk to them.

"I'm sorry, but she's not home." Toby said and saw anger flash through Peter's eyes because he referred to his loft as Spencer's home too.

"Toby please don't lie to us we know that Spencer is here with you." Veronica said with pleading eyes.

"Do we need to call the authorities and have them arrest you for sexual assault or will you let us in?" Peter said in a demanding tone. Toby was get a little angry now.

"You can call them if you want. I'm pretty sure they'd be real interested to know who was behind my assault and attempted _murder_." Toby said through gritted teeth. Spencer knew things were about to get out of hand, so she came out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Toby from behind.

"I'll take care of this okay?" Spencer whispered in his ear. Toby nodded his and turned around to kiss his girlfriend on the forehead, in front of parents.

"I'll be in our room getting dressed." Toby said as he left the doorway and headed to the bedroom. He knew that would piss her parents off to know that he was sharing a room with their daughter, but he didn't care because they did a lot worse to him.

Spencer stepped outside and closed the door behind her so that she could talk to her parents privately.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked as she crossed her arms.

"We want you to come home sweetie." Veronica said "We want you to stop staying with Toby."

"We've talked about this I'm not coming home and even when Toby gets completely better I just going to move in with Emily." Spencer said firmly "You guys have failed to understand that."

"Spencer you don't love Toby you just think you do because this is some sort of teenage rebellion, but you don't know what love is." Peter said. His words caused something to snap inside of Spencer and she was about to say the things that she has been holding back all these years.

"You know what? you have no right to give me advice about love because you've been cheating in your own wife for years. Toby takes care of me, he loves me with every fiber of his being, and he doesn't judge me like you've done my whole life. For the first in a long time...I'm happy and it's all because of him. Until you realize that Toby isn't going anywhere don't come back here and don't call me." Spencer said an then headed back into the loft slamming the door in her parents face.

Toby came back out of the bedroom dressed in one of his red&white stripped shirts, with khaki shorts, and matching red&white shoes. He saw Spencer leaning against the front door. When she saw him she saw him she immediately ran into his arms. Toby kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Spence." Toby said as he kissed her head once more. Spencer chuckled and pulled back enough to look into Toby's eyes.

"Why you didn't do anything?" Spencer said ad Toby just shrugged "Come on let's not have my parents ruin our plans, today it's about you and I." Spencer grabbed his hands and led him out of the door.

* * *

Toby finally got is truck back yesterday and today he wanted to take Spencer for a day/night out on the town. Being a gentleman Toby opened the passenger door for Spencer, then got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked as Toby started the ignition.

"It's a surprise." Toby said and sent her a wink.

"A surprise?" This is starting to sound like our first date." Spencer said and reached over to hold his hand.

"I thought you said it wasn't a date." Toby said with a raise eyebrow, then kissed her hand and Spencer playfully rolled her eyes causing Toby to laugh. Toby pulled out of the driveway to his loft and off to his surprise.

Toby drove them to the outskirts of town to a park surround by trees, flowers and a big lake. Toby opened the passenger door for Spencer to get out, but not before she placed a kiss to his lips before she even got out of the truck. He and Spencer held hands as they walked through the park. Toby brought them ice cream from a vendor on their little walk. Soon Toby brought Spencer to her real surprise he had rented a _pedalos_ boat for them. Spencer was a little afraid of getting on the boat at first, so Toby scooped her up in his arms and set her in the boat, then sat down in his seat. The two pedaled the boat for awhile as they talked, laughed, and kissed in the boat. The kissing part my not have been such a good idea because when their kissing got a little heated the two nearly flipped the boat over. They pedaled the boat back to shore and headed back to Toby's truck.

"Let me guess we're off to go see a romantic movie in the park." Spencer said like she knew what Toby's plans were. Toby didn't respond to her he just laughed.

They drove around for awhile until Toby stopped at a hill by the _Welcome to Rosewood_ sign, the sun had set and it was finally dark out. Spencer got out of the truck and was amazed by the view of Rosewood for up on the hill. She felt like he was on top of the world. Toby, who was getting the picnic basket out the bed of the truck, finally came and stood behind Spencer.

"Sorry it's not a movie, but I was hoping the view would compensate for that." Toby said with a smile forming on his lips. Spencer turned around and cupped his face, then planted a loving kiss on his lips.

"A movie might have good, but this is way better." Spencer said with a huge grin on her face.

Toby lead her over to a spot where he laid down the blanket and the picnic basket. His food choices this time wasn't food it was actually just full of different sweets. Toby and Spencer sat on the hill for hours feeding each other the chocolates and all of the sweets. They would even share sweets with their mouths, Toby would a piece of chocolate in his mouth and Spencer would_ 'French Kiss' _him to know how it tastes. Everything was going like Toby planned, but this time he hoped that his plan worked.

"You know school is going I be starting again soon." Toby said as he swallowed a piece of candy.

"Yeah I know, I've got almost all of things I need to go back. Why are you telling me this?" Spencer asked confused because she already knew that school was right around the corner.

"Are you still going to stay with Emily or are you going home to your parents?" Toby asked as he reached into his pocket and held the item that's been in his pocket all day.

"Toby, you know I'm not ready to go home, so of course I'm going I stay with Em." Spencer was completely clueless to why Toby was asking all of these questions, but she would soon get her answer.

Toby stood up and held his hands out for Spencer to stand up too. Toby took her over to the edge of the hill and got on one knee. Spencer felt like she was about to faint, so many thoughts were running in her head. _He wasn't about propose was he? We haven't even been intimate yet. Will be upset if I say no for a second time?_

"Toby-" Spencer was about to tell him that getting married was not an option at least for right now.

"Spencer wait let me say what I have to say first." Toby said and let out a deep sigh, he was nervous. His hands were shaking, had butterflies in his stomach, and was weak in the knees, but he couldn't turn back now "Spencer before I met you my life was good, but ever since you came into it my life has been great. I love every little thing about you Spence like how you throw your leg over my hip in your sleep, or the way you try to wake up before me to put makeup on to make yourself look good for me, but every morning I pull you back into bed because you don't need it. I love how stubborn you are and how kind you can be. Every night I got bed thinking about you and every morning you're the first thing on my mind. To make things short Spence I love you and all your flaws. I never want you to change for me or anyone else for that matter. I want to be with you forever, I want to wake up together, and fall asleep together. So Spencer will you...move in with me?"

Toby took the key to his loft out of his pocket and showed it to Spencer. Spencer had tons of tears falling from her eyes. Toby stood up and wiped the away.

"Y-yes Toby I'll move in with you." Spencer finally said after a few minutes. Spencer crashed her lips onto Toby's and he picked her, then twirled her around. Their moment was short lived by the ringing of both of their phones. Spencer had gotten a text, while Toby had gotten a phone call. Spencer took out her phone it was a text from Hanna.

**_S.O.S-_**Hanna

"I've got to go Hanna needs me." Spencer said toToby once he finally got off the phone.

"It's okay that was Wilden he said I need to get down to the station, Now." Toby said.

Neither of them knew that they were about to faced with more problems and a whole lot of more DRAMA.

* * *

**A/N- Like or Don't? Review Please! Why does Toby need to go to the police station? What is wrong with Hanna? Find out in the chapter after the next one ;)**

***Next Chapter will be what happened with Emily/Samara and Aria/Jason on the same Saturday that happened with Spencer and Toby.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Decisions

* * *

That night Aria waited patiently at the Brew for Jason to come and meet her. She was nervous because she was going to tell Jason about Ezra. Jason was one of the greatest guys that has ever come into her life. But Ezra, there was something about him that made Aria get butterflies every time she thought about him. Jason could possibly be the love of her life, but so could Ezra that's why this was going to be so hard.

Jason entered the Brew and began searching the room for his girlfriend. It wasn't that hard for him because she stuck out like a white rose in a bouquet of red roses. As soon as he saw her he smiled from ear to ear , then he saw that there was something off about her and that wasn't good. Jason quickly made his way over to her and kissed her on the head, snapping her out of her trance.

"Aria, are you okay?" Jason asked with a concerned tone while he took a seat across from her at the table.

"I'm fine, everything's fine." Aria said with putting up a fake smile, but Jason saw right through it.

Jason reached across the table and grabbed her hand "Aria if something's wrong don't be afraid to tell me."

Aria looked up into Jason's warm and kind eyes. He was so wonderful to her and here she was hooking up with a guy let alone a teacher.

Aria removed her hand from Jason's grasp "You're going to hate me when I tell you this, but I can't keep secrets from you." Aria let out a deep sigh and lowered her head down "On the day we had an argument, I went out to a pub and there was a guy there. We started talking and he made me laugh, before I could stop myself I kissed him. Then we...hooked up in the pub bathroom."

Jason couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was upset ad devastated at the same time. Aria looked up at Jason's face to see a few tears streaming down his face. Jason quickly wiped away the tears and sat up straight in his chair.

"W-were you drunk?" Jason croaked out. Aria shook her head no, not wanting to talk because she knew that the words probably wouldn't come out. "So you cheated on me?"

"It was a mistake." Aria said letting the tears finally fall.

"Why are you telling me this now?huh?" Jason asked trying to keep his anger in check

"I'm telling you now because I'm been developing feelings for the other guy." Aria said meekly avoiding eye contact with Jason.

Jason cleared his throat "Let me guess now you don't know who you want me or him." Aria shook her head yes and Jason chuckle in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Jason." Aria said and tried to reach for Jason's hand, but he pulled it back down to his side and out of her reach.

"Aria I want to be with you so badly, but I am not going to end up like Alex, having my girlfriend dump me because of some other guy. I'm not going to seat here and play games with my love life, so I'll make your decision a little easier." Jason said as he abruptly stood up and exited the Brew. He cared about Aria a lot and all good things come back to you if you wait, so that was what he was going to do wait until she realizes that what they have is unbreakable and the other guy was just a one night stand.

Aria sat only inside of the Brew tears streaming down her face. He phone buzzed in her pocket it was a text from Hanna.

_**S.O.S**_-Hanna

Aria knew that her friend needed her, so she pulled herself together and headed to Hanna. Choosing between Ezra and Jason was not going to be easy, but Aria was sure of one thing it was her decision and she was going to choose whichever guy who loved her unconditionally.

* * *

Around the same time on the other side of town Emily and Samara were in Emily's room creating some of Samara's jewelry.

"Okay what do you think about this pattern?" Samara asked as she held up two different necklaces with two different patterns and colors.

"Umm yeah it's great." Emily said as she fiddled an earring between her fingers. Samara could tell that something was wrong because Emily didn't even so much as glance up.

"Em, what's wrong?" Samara said as she took as seat down by Emily on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong,why would you think something's wrong?" Emily said as she avoided eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Because all you've said today was '_yeah it's great_' and you've seemed distant today." Samara said as she began to place the jewelry back in her bag.

"I don't maybe I'm just stressed about senior year starting." Emily said with a slight shrug.

"Oh I get it now." Samara knew that her parents were talking about moving sometime during her senior year "You're worried about the long distance, aren't you?"

Emily got up off her bed and began slowly pacing the room "I'm just really worried about what might happen between us so I was thinking-"

"You were thinking about breaking up before I moved." Samara finished Emily's sentence for her and Emily nodded her head slowly "Em, we've been through so much together and a few hundred miles isn't going to change anything, because I love you and the love we have is strong and can withstand anything."

Samara got up off the bed and approached Emily. She grabbed Emily's hands to stop her pacing and placed a loving kiss upon her lips.

"You're right we have been through a lot together and I'm not going to throw it all away because of a long distance relationship." Emily smiled at Samara causing Samara to smile back at her "I love you Samara and I know our love is forever.

Samara and Emily shared another loving kiss, but their moment was short lived by the ringing of Emily's phone it was a text from Hanna.

**_S.O.S_**-Hanna

"I'm sorry, but I have to go Hanna needs me it's an emergency." Emily said as she began to put on her jacket.

"It's okay, understand go just know I'll be here if you need me." Samara said and Emily pecked her lips before she headed out the door shortly followed by Samara.

As Emily watches Samara get in her car and drive away she couldn't help, but feel complete. Samara was just great all around she was caring, understanding, friendly, and Emily could go on for days about her. As she pulled off the street and headed to Hanna's house, she realized that being with Samara was one of the best decisions she's ever made.

* * *

**A/N-Like or Don't? Review please!**

**I know it was kind of a short chapter, but next chapter is when more explosive drama happens and there's going to be a lot surprises in store ;)**

*** Get ready for a little bit of Ezra/Aria. What happened with Toby and the police? Why did Hanna send out the S.O.S? What will Jason do while he's angry? Find out next chapter ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

S.O.S

* * *

Toby dropped Spencer off in front of Hanna's house. Spencer saw that Emily and Aria's cars were in the drive meaning that they were already here.

"Call me when you need me to pick you up." Toby said as Spencer got out of his truck.

Spencer walked around to the driver side of Toby's truck and kissed Toby "Okay I don't know how long I'll be, so if I don't call I'll just have one of the girls take me home."

Toby smiled at Spencer when she called his loft her home. Toby kissed Spencer once more and pulled off.

Spencer walked up the pathway to Hanna's house, but didn't expect for Aria and Emily to exit their cars as she approached the front door.

"Why were you guys sitting out here?" Spencer asked as her friends approached her.

"Hanna texted all of us at the same time so we thought that it might be better to all go in together." Aria said while looking at the Marin's front door.

"Okay let's go guys Hanna sent an S.O.S so it must be really important and I don't think we should keep her waiting any longer." Emily said and the girls all nodded in agreement. The three girls walked up to the front door and knocked. Surprisingly it was Caleb who answered the door.

"Hey girls." Caleb said as the girls entered the house "Follow me Hanna's in the kitchen."

The girls followed Caleb into the kitchen to see Hanna sitting at the table, but it wasn't Hanna at least not the Hanna they knew. Hanna looked like a ghost because she was so pale and she just looked so out of it, lost in her own world.

"Han." Aria went up and took a seat next to Hanna, then gently shook her on the shoulder.

Hanna finally looked at her friends and attempted to smile, but she wasn't all that happy "Hey guys."

Spencer and Emily took the last two seats next to Hanna while Caleb took a seat on a stool at the island.

"Hanna what's wrong?" Emily asked as she looked at her friend with much concern.

Hanna was silent for awhile until she pull something from her pocket and showed it to her friends. Once the girls got a good look at it they could tell it was a picture of a sonogram.

"Oh my god." Spencer said as she held the picture in her hands "This is your baby."

That caused something in Hanna to snap and it caused the tears to just stream out. The girls noticed that Caleb was crying too.

"Hanna it's okay you're going to be a great mom and we'll be here to help you." Emily said as she reached over and held Hanna's hand. Spencer and Aria also showed their reassurance by placing a hand on her shoulder and holding her other hand.

"You don't understand." Hanna croaked out through her tears "It...was our baby."

Spencer,Aria,and Emily finally put the pieces together when Hanna said 'was our baby'.

"How did all of this happen?" Aria asked as she looked between Caleb and Hanna.

"Back in June when Caleb and I started dating and before our trip to Philly we slept together. I started to feel nauseous a lot, so Caleb took me to a doctor when we got back. That's when we found out we were expecting and they gave us a picture." Hanna got up and held Caleb's hand, then continued "At first we were scared, but then we started to pick out baby names and went window shopping for clothes, cribs, toys, and all the other things we needed. We were so happy, then I started to feel pain in my abdomen a few days ago. Caleb took me back to the doctors that's why we were there when we came to see Toby. When we left and went to the appointment, the doctor couldn't find the baby or it's heartbeat and then he told me I...lost the baby."

All the girls had tears in their eyes now, just like Hanna and Caleb. Spencer, Aria, and Emily got up and went over to Hanna and Caleb to engulf them in a warm hug.

"Shhh it's going to be okay." Spencer said as she held Hanna in her arms, but Hanna broke out of her grip.

"No it's not Spence I was supposed to take care of this baby. I was supposed to be its mother, but no I've failed I can't even do that right." Hanna said as she sobbed. Caleb removed himself from the girls arms and pulled Hanna to his arms.

"Hanna listen to me." Caleb said as Hanna cried into his shoulder "This is not your fault, things like this happen to some people. You would have been the best mom in the world and someday again you will be. You're going to be okay, we are going to be okay. I love you and I'm going to be her with you because I'm not going anywhere ever."

"Neither are we." Emily added. Hanna finally stopped crying and hugged her friends.

"We are going to spend the night with you okay." Aria said and Hanna nodded.

Caleb kissed her on the head and said he'll be back tomorrow. The girls were headed up the stairs to Hanna's room when Spencer's phone, it was private number.

"I'm sorry it's not a good time to-" Spencer was trying to explain that maybe the person could call her back later, but didn't expect to hear Toby's voice.

"Spencer I need you to come to the police station." Toby rushed out.

"Why you drove there?" Spencer asked confused because he was supposed to be home hours ago.

"I can't leave unless you bail me out." Toby said and Spencer was shocked. What did Toby get arrested for?

"Why were you arrested?" Spencer asked her friends looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry, but that information is _classified_ Miss Hastings, but if you really want to know come down here and pick up your boyfriend." It wasn't Toby on the phone it was Wilden. Before Spencer could say anything else Wilden hung up the phone.

"I have to go." Spencer said to her friends as they listened to her conversation in awe.

"It's okay Spence go Toby needs you." Hanna said. Spencer mouthed thank you and dashed out of the door.

* * *

Jason's night wasn't going so well he was so heartbroken over Aria he decided to do something away his sorrows. As he sat there at the bar throwing back drinks he couldn't help, but want Aria to walk through the door and run into his arms. He knew that wasn't going to happen not after the way he left her earlier.

"Maybe you should slow down before you get drunk." A voice said behind him. Jason may have been drunk, but he could still make out her appearance. She was fairly tall, slim, blond hair, blue eyes, and looked about the same age as him.

Jason chuckled and took another sip of his beer "Its a little late for that."

The blonde laughed and took a seat next to Jason "I'm CeCe and let me guess you're just one of those normal drunks around here who stays for hours so that he doesn't have to go home to his girlfriend or wife."

Jason laughed at her assumption "I'm Jason and no I don't come to the bars often, but I'm not hiding out from my girlfriend...if I still have one."

"Rough break-up?" CeCe asked after she ordered herself a drink

"I guess you could call it that, but she never said that it was over." Jason said as he stared down at his beer "So why are you here all alone on a Saturday night?"

"I am celebrating I jut got rid of my cheating boyfriend." CeCe said making Jason chuckle "So I guess we're in the same boat."

Jason raise his beer up "Well then here's a toast to your new beginning and my possible ending."

CeCe could see that he was joking, but still saw sadness in his eyes when he said _possible ending_.

"Alright enough about relationships it's time to drink. You up for celebrating with me?" CeCe asked as she held up her drink an raised an eyebrow at Jason.

"I'm game lets have a good time." Jason said has he clanked their drinks together and then CeCe started ordering rounds of shots.

* * *

"What do you want?" Aria asked angrily, but was still whispered because her friends were in the other room.

"It's something important I have to tell you." Ezra said through the phone.

Ezra had been calling ever since Spencer left, but Aria kept ignoring his calls. When her friends were in Hanna's room and got done changing they decided to watch a movie downstairs. Ezra kept calling during the movie, so Hanna told her to just take it and Aria went in the kitchen so she could.

"What is so important that you have to call me when it's almost midnight." Aria said as she peeped around the corner to make sure her friends were still preoccupied.

"When we hooked up in that bathroom...I didn't use any protection ." Ezra said. Aria's world just stopped because so many thoughts were running through her head. _What if he got me pregnant? What about Jason? Ezra could be arrested for this? What will my parents say or do?_

"W-why are you telling me this?" Aria said holding back her tears.

"I just think you should go to the hospital and get yourself checked out Aria." Ezra said in a rushed tone "I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow Aria."

Aria wanted to tell him not to, but he already hung up the phone. Her senior year was just about to start an she might have to spend it being a teen mom. She made the decision to go to the hospital tomorrow because tonight Hanna needed her.

* * *

Spencer rushed into the doors of the police station in search of her boyfriend. She would pass by a few officers and ask them if they knew, but no one knew. That's when she spotted Wilden sitting at his desk with a smug grin on his face.

"Where is he?" Spencer demanded once she was in front of Wilden.

Wilden got up from his chair and stood face to face with Spencer "Don't you even want to know what he did?"

"I don't care because I know he didn't do anything wrong." Spencer said firmly as she crosse he arms. She had a pretty good idea that her parents followed through with their plan to have him arrested.

"Well you might want to rethink that." Wilden said and sent a crooked smirk to Spencer "Alex Santiago is dead."

Spencer couldn't believe what she just heard she had just spoken with Alex a few days ago "W-what do you mean he's dead."

"I mean that he was murdered." Wilden said and stared Spencer down "And Toby Cavanaugh is our number one suspect."

"Toby would never do something like that." Spencer said getting angry at his accusations.

"Really because Toby has a very good motive. Jealously and Revenge" Wilden said "He was so jealous of your relationship with Alex and he would do anything to have you. Then he found out that Alex was the one who ran him down in the car. So that night when Alex when came back into town, the same night Toby woke up out of his_ 'coma' _he snuck out of the hospital and went to your house to see Alex leaving your house that night and was so enraged that he killed. How do we know about Alex hitting him with the car? We have a witness. How do we know Toby killed Alex? We have a possible witness for that too."

Toby was always as gentle as a fly he couldn't possibly be capable of murder. _Could he?_

"That's not true because your witness is lying. Toby is not that kind of guy." Spencer in disbelief because she knew for a fact that he boyfriend wasn't a killer.

"You can bail Toby out tonight, but if we find anymore evidence linking him to the murder we can arrest him anytime we want. I suggest that you leave him here because who really wants to go home and sleep with a murder." Wilden said as he smiled at Spencer then walked away.

Spencer couldn't believe someone was trying to frame her boyfriend. He was never ever do anything, so violent. Spencer knew that Toby was innocent, so she bailed him. He was the love of her life and she wasn't going to let him take the blame for something he didn't do.

* * *

**A/N- Like or Don't Like? Review please! Will Hanna and Caleb really be okay? What's going to happen to Aria? Whats going to be the result of Jason's late night drinking with CeCe? What will happen with Toby and Spencer? And is Toby really a murderer? Findout Next chapter ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Everyone's A Suspect

* * *

Toby really wasn't under arrest they just told him that so Wilden could interrogate him about the murder. Spencer figured that out when she went to bail out Toby she didn't have to pay anything they just released him. It's been a about day since Toby was accused of being a murderer. Things between Spencer and Toby have been a little strained because Toby thinks that she thinks he did commit the murder, but in reality she was just shocked and was trying to figure who really did it. They had an argument the same night about Spencer being distance and about Toby being defensive. Toby and Spencer still hadn't reconciled she even was staying with Hanna now for a little while.

"Spence you've got to let it _go_" Hanna said while she flipped through her magazine.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Hanna and Spencer were getting their things ready because school started again tomorrow. It was going to he their senior year or as Hanna a would like to call it '_the year before freedom_'. Hanna was laying on her bed reading a magazine while Spencer sat the desk organizing the things she needed for school.

"No, Han he should apologize to me for saying I don't trust or believe him." Spencer said firmly even though she secretly wished she and Toby never had that fight.

"Spencer you basically branded him the candyman by telling him you think that he was being suspicious." Hanna threw a pillow at Spencer trying to knock some sense into her and that Toby's feelings were hurt too "He thinks you don't trust him."

Spencer turned around in the chair "I didn't say suspicious I said defensive. He would ask me the whole car ride what was wrong and when I would tell him nothing he still wouldn't drop it."

Hanna let out a dramatic groan "Spence you didn't say anything to him the whole ride home or even when you guys got in the loft. What is he supposed to think if a cop told his girlfriend that her boyfriend is a person of interest in a muder?"

"Han the only reason why I wasn't talking to him was because I was so overwhelmed that day with my parents coming by, your news, and Toby getting arrested I just wanted to shut down for the rest of the night. Besides I was just simply trying to state the fact that anyone could be a suspect." Spencer said as she rubbed her temple.

"Okay fine you and Toby are both in the wrong so just apologize to each other, 'make-up(Hanna winked at Spencer), have beautiful blue-eyed _Spoby_ babies and stop all this damn fighting!"

Hanna exclaimed as she stood up off the bed and began to put on her shoes.

"What the hell is _Spoby_-you know what never mind where are you going?" Spencer asked confused by Hanna's actions and words.

"_**WE**_ are going to go get you your boyfriend." Hanna said as she practically dragged Spencer out of the chair and out of the house.

* * *

Jason woke up that afternoon groggy with his head throbbing. He sat up a little too quickly and his head felt so much pain. After he regained his focus he looked around the room to see that he was in a living room, but it wasn't his. Their were blankets covered around him, but when he lifted them up he was only in his boxers.

"Oh god what did I do? Jason asked himself as he ran a hand over his face.

"You got drunk off your ass last night." Jason turned around to see CeCe coming into the living room carrying two cups of coffee.

She took a seat in the chair next to the couch and handed the cup of coffee to Jason.

"Thanks." Jason said as he took the mug from her grasp and took a sip " So do you want to tell me about what happened last night."

CeCe giggled a little bit because she remember drunk Jason "Well after your _sixth_ tequila shot and a few beers after that you just started rambling about a girl named Aria and...bathrooms. Then you asked me to dance before I could give you an answer you already went to the dance floor and started dancing with everyone in site. You even stood up on the bar and yelled _'I don't need women I've got drinks'._ After that I took you outside where you decided to snuggle up to the street lamp until the cab came. I was going to take you home, but I can't really trust a drunk person to give accurate directions. When we got to my apartment you just talked about how hot you were and decided to strip, then you walked into the closet. I pulled you out and laid you on the couch, but you still were a little upset about me taking you out of the closet because you said _'But I found Narnia!'_

Jason laughed and rubbed his temple "I am so sorry I ruined your night of celebration."

"Don't be you actually made it more entertaining. Thanks for keeping me company." CeCe said and smiled at Jason. Jason smiled back and began to put his clothes back on "Next time we go to a bar you are definitely paying for the drinks because I had to pay the whole thing."

"I don't think there will be a next time for me at least not at a bar anyway." Jason said as he put on his shirt and caught CeCe staring at his chest.

"Well lets just say that one day you'll owe me ?" CeCe asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know what you've got yourself a deal." Jason said and held out his hand for her to shake. They shared a handshake and laugh or two.

"You know what Jason I've got a feeling we're going to be real good friends." CeCe said as she walked Jason to the door "Alright now get out of here and go get Aria."

"Thanks CeCe for everything and I'll see you soon." Jason said and sent a wink to her before he headed down the hallway.

* * *

Aria sat anxiously in the hospital waiting room. She never expected to spend her day before school there checking to see if she was going to be a mommy or not or worse.

"Aria?" Aria heard a British accent and looked up to see Wren standing next to her.

"Wren, Hi." Aria said nervously hoping he didn't ask questions on why she was here.

"Are you okay?" Wren asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Yep I'm perfectly fine." Aria lied and smiled a fake smile.

"Well that can't be true because you're at a hospital." Wren said as he looked Aria up and down.

"I guess you're right." Aria let out a sad chuckle and looked down.

She was pale, hands were shaking, feet were taping, and she was sweating a little bit. He could tell right away that something was not right.

"How long have you been waiting?" Wren asked as he looked around at the packed waiting room.

"I don't for a while, but you know I'm not in a hurry." Aria said truthfully, she didn't want to have to get the results that she might be pregnant or worse.

"You know what I don't have any patients right now, so I'll take you." Wren said and Aria tried to protest "Please you don't look so good and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Aria went with Wren in the back so that he could check her out in one of the rooms.

"Okay so what seems to be the problem Ms. Montgomery?" Wren asked as he took out a clipboard and Aria sat in the examination chair.

"I-I don't think this is a good idea." Aria said as she nervously shifted in her seat.

"Aria I can assure that no one will know about anything you tell me in here okay? Everything confidential." Wren said while placing a hand on her knee and giving her a smile.

"O-okay, I had sex about a few weeks ago and the guy I slept told me he didn't use protection. Then he told me to get myself checked out so i don't know if I'm pregnant or if I caught something-" Aria stopped talking and began to cry.

Wren put down the clipboard and got up to grab a tissue for Aria's eyes.

"Listen to me okay I want you to stay positive don't think about the bad. If you have a baby it's a good thing because a baby is a blessing. And if for an unfortunate reason you caught anything I'll make sure that you'll be okay I promise. Now I'm going to do a few tests and then you'll get the results in a few days." Wren said to Aria while rubbed her arm to comfort her and she shook her head.

After doing a series of test Wren told Aria that she could go. He promised that he would try to rush the process so that she could get the results by tomorrow. As Aria was leaving the building she got a phone call.

"What is it?" Aria said as she searched for key cars in her purse.

"We need to talk I want to meet you tomorrow in the morning for coffee." the person on the other line said.

"Alright fine I'll see you at the Brew at six. Bye" Aria said and hung up before the other person could say bye. She just wanted to go home and forget about this day and it didn't help that tomorrow she has school.

* * *

Spencer slowly walked up the stairs on the side of the Brew to get to Toby's loft. She hesitated when knocking on the door. She didn't know if he was still angry or not. She couldn't leave if she wanted to because Hanna was sitting in her car waiting for Spencer to reconcile with Toby. Hanna thought Spencer was taking to long with knocking on the door so she took the liberty of honking her horn until Toby opened his door.

"Spencer." Toby said as he opened the door "What are you doing here?"

Spencer brushed past Toby and into the loft. Toby didn't say anything he just closed the door after her.

"Toby." Spencer said and crossed her arms. Both of them stayed silent for awhile until Toby realized she came here for more than to just say his name.

"Spence look I'm sorry all right. I was just nervous that you would leave me because of what Wilden said. I want you back, I want you to come home, and I want you in my arms." Toby said and looked at her with his sad deep blue eyes.

Spencer defensive wall melted away when she looked into his eyes. She went up to him and wrapped arms around his neck to pull him into a hug.

"I'm sorry too, it was just so much going on that day I just wanted to let go and recharge. I trust you completely and I know that you would never hurt Alex or me or anyone." Spencer muffled into his shoulder. Toby kissed the top of her head.

"I love you..._so much._" Toby said and tightened his grip around Spencer.

Spencer pulled back enough so that she could look into his eyes that she loved so much.

"I love you too. Look I've never had a safe place to land, but now I think I do so I want you to stay safe. That's why I'm going to help you clear your name." Spencer said and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend properly on the lips. The kiss was like their first kiss sweet, gentle, loving, but filled with so much love and passion.

Toby wasn't ready for this moment to be over, so he picked Spencer up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, then her carried her over to the couch. He laid her down on the couch with him hovering above her. Their hands all over each others bodies, their lips fusing together as one, and their hearts beating in perfect sync. Spencer reached for the hem of Toby's shirt and began to pull it up he got the message and sat up to take it off completely. Her shirt was the next piece of clothing to come off. This is what they wanted to be skin to skin to be one with each other, but it was not intended to happen at that moment because there was a knock at the door. Toby and Spencer both groan at how often their moments are interrupted. Toby got up to answer the door and in walked Hanna .

"Wow it's only been like _fifteen_ minutes and you two are all ready going at it." Hanna said as looked between the shirtless Toby and Spencer.

"Han nothing was happening." Spencer said as she put back on her shirt "What are you still doing here?"

"Well I was about to leave when I saw the creepy old guy in a across the street just looking at Toby's loft." Hanna said and handed Toby his shirt off the coffee table "You know Toby you should really invest in more shirts because a lot of the times I see we see each other you don't have one on."

Toby blushed as Hanna winked at him playfully.

"It's probably the cops watching me I've seen Wilden do it sometimes too." Toby said after he put on his shirt and looked out of the blinds.

"Toby they can't do this to you they don't have any proof or evidence. The only thing they have is a witness and that's probably not even true." Spencer said.

"Well we could find out." Hanna said and raised an eyebrow at her friends.

"And how on earth are we going to do that?" Spencer asked perplexed

"Well we could go into the police station and snoop around in their records." Hanna said.

"That is a great idea Han. This could put us in the right lead to get answers." Spencer said and hugged Hanna.

"Wait you're not serious are you?" Toby asked the girls because they basically are about to commit a felony.

"Toby so far we've got no new leads about who really killed Alex and this is worth a shot. Those reports could give us more information about who knows something about the murder and they could possibly help clear your name." Spencer said as she went over to hold Toby's hands.

"Alright fine, but I'm going with you." Toby said.

"Toby you can't go all those people probably heard Wilden's story about you and they be keeping a close eye on us if you go." Spencer said as she pecked Toby on the lips.

"Don't worry we'll have Emily and Caleb go with us if anything goes wrong." Hanna said as she stood up and patted Toby's shoulder.

"Okay fine, but call me if anything goes wrong." Toby said looking at both the girls seriously.

"It'll be fine stop worrying, lets go Spence." Hanna said as she walked out of the loft. Toby kissed Spencer again before she left and told her he'll see her when she gets home.

* * *

After picking up Caleb and Emily the group of friends headed off to the police station. Disguised as a cleaning service they entered through the back door. Getting past the cops turned out to be fairly easy. Once they got to where the computers and files were they told everyone to leave the room, so that they could _clean up_. Caleb took his position at the computer hacking into their records while the girls searched the cabinets for reports.

"Got anything." Spencer asked as she finished rummaging through her cabinets.

"Nothing." Hanna groan and closed the cabinet she was looking in.

"I'm almost in." Caleb said with his focus still on the computer.

"I've got something. Alex's murder case file." Emily said and pulled the contents of the folder out for the girls to see.

**Unsolved Case**

_Name: Alex Santiago(Deceased;Murdered)_

_Age: 17, at the time of death_

_Time of Death: approximately between 8-11 pm_

_Death: Murder; Beaten to death_

_Possible Suspects: Tobias Cavanaugh, Caleb Rivers, Jason __DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery _& Hanna Marian; All have motive

"Oh my god." Spencer said in shock and closed the folder not wanting to read the rest of the report

"Wilden thinks that one of us did it so that means-"

"Everyone's a suspect." Emily finished Hanna's sentence and put the contents of the folder back, then put it away.

"Why would Wilden think it was one of us?" Hanna asked the girls. Emily shrugged, but Spencer thought she might know.

"We've all known Alex and were close with him up until the day he died. Wilden's looking at us because we know him and because we had full contact with him." Spencer said to her friends.

"Guys I've got the names of your witnesses..." Caleb said from over by the computer. The girls went over to Caleb and leaned over his shoulder to read the monitor. Hanna kissed him on the lips for helping them out and being a good boyfriend and friend to her and her friends.

On the screen they didn't expect to see just more file reports.

"Ummm babe we were kind of hoping for specific _names_ and _pictures_." Hanna said into Caleb's ear.

"The witnesses initials are on this report and all you have to go click the initials to get to see the full name and picture." Caleb said as he zoomed in on the report "So ladies which one will be first?"

"Pick N.K" Spencer thinking she might know who it already is.

The name and picture popped of a young male named

**Noel Kahn**

"Wait we know him he goes to our school he's on a lot of the sports teams." Emily said once she recognizes him from seeing him at some of practices for the boys teams when the swim team would run laps around the football field during football practice.

"Well from what Alex told me Noel was the one who hit Toby." Spencer said and he friends heads snapped around in shook "You guys this gives him enough motive to want Alex died too. Alex was going to tell the police about it but he never got the chance. We are going to be going to school with a _murder_."

"Wow senior is starting to turn out like an action movie already." Hanna said with a wide grin, but everyone else glared at her.

"Let's just click on the last witness and get out of here." Emily's said grabbing the mouse on the computer.

She clicked on the initials M.V and up came a name and picture of a young female named

**Mona Vanderwall**

"Mona?" Hanna said in disbelief that her friend could know anything about the murder.

"Who does she know something Han?" Caleb asked looking at his girlfriends pale face.

"I have no idea, but we are going to find out tomorrow at school. Come on guys lets get out of here." Hanna said and everyone gathered up their things and snuck back out.

* * *

Toby was sitting home cooking dinner waiting for Spencer to get home. He heard a knock at the door and instantly raced over to it hoping it was her, but it wasn't. Instead of seeing here beautiful big brown eyes he opened the door to a green-eyed and black haired girl instead.

"I'm Jenna. _Jenna Marshall" _Jenna said and sent Toby a crooked smile.

"Hi Jenna, how could I help you?" Toby asked confused on why this girl he's never met before showed up at his doorstep.

"I don't need your help, but you need mine." Jenna said firmly and walked into the loft.

* * *

**A/N- Reviews Please! What's going to be the results of Aria's test? Who is Aria going to meet tomorrow? Why is Wren being so nice to her? Does CeCe like Jason and does he like her? Will Jason try to win Aria back? What's going to happen at school tomorrow with the Girls, Noel, and Mona? What on earth could Jenna Marshall want or know? Find out next chapter ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Sorry for the delay on the chapter, but I've been really sick and I'm all better now :) I am going to heed into the comments and this is going to be the last chapter the gets descriptive about the other girls relationships so after this it will only be mentions and flashbacks of important things that happen in their relationships. It will only be all Spoby all the time. Review Please! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

Making Deals

* * *

After finding out who the witnesses that were naming Toby as a murder the girls couldn't wait for school. Hanna was still in a state of disbelief that her friend has information about a murder. All the girls were in shock that they would be going to school with Noel Kahn the possible murderer. When Spencer returned to Toby's loft she told him all about what they had uncovered as they ate dinner. Spencer could tell something was off with Toby because he wasn't looking in her eyes when he talked to her that night. Spencer thought that he might have just been stressed out by all that's happen within the past 48 hours and maybe that's why he was acting strange. Toby had a sleepless night last night because of what happened when Jenna came over and thought it would be best to tell Spencer what Jenna said when she gets home from school tomorrow.

Here Spencer was on Monday morning getting ready for her first day of senior year. Toby on the other hand was making her breakfast because he didn't go to school because he already got his G.E.D. Spencer still wished that her and her boyfriend could go to school together, but at least she could see him when she got home.

"I think I like seeing you in the kitchen it's pretty _sexy_." Spencer teased as she walked into the kitchen as Toby was finishing up breakfast.

"Well I think your sexy all the time."' Toby said making Spencer blush and kiss him on his cheek "Even if you're never cook."

"Hey! I've cooked dinner for us before." Spencer said after she hit Toby on the arm then sat down at the table.

"Spence you can't justify putting takeout on a plate and calling it dinner." Toby brought over the breakfast he prepared for her. He made her French toast with bacon and orange juice.

"If you don't like the way I cook then how about you do all the cooking from now on." Spencer said as she at a bite of the French toast.

"I don't have a problem with that I love cooking for you." Toby said and stood behind Spencer than began to massage her shoulders.

"I love when you cook for me." Spencer said in a slight moan enjoying the feel of Toby's hands rubbing her shoulders.

"You seem a little tense." Toby said and began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Yeah I was born that way." Spencer said "I don't know maybe I'm just a little nervous about school."

"Well maybe I can have something that you'll look forward to when you get home." Toby said and sat back down in the chair next to Spencer, then pulled her into his lap.

"And what is that?" Spencer asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"When you get home I'm going to run a hot bath, make a 5-star dinner for us, and give you another massage." Toby whispered in her ear giving her goosebumps.

"Maybe I could just skip school and we could do your plans instead." Spencer said while tracing his abs through his shirt.

"We can't it's your first day of school and it's my first day at my new job you'll just have to wait until you get home." Toby kissed her head and put her back in her chair causing Spencer to groan.

"Alright fine, but I expect for this dinner to have dessert." Spencer said and began to eat her breakfast once more.

"And what kind of _desert_ did you have in mind?" Toby asked in a suggestive tone.

"I don't know surprise me." Spencer said and winked at Toby.

The couple sat at the table for a few minutes just talking and occasionally stealing glances when their was a knock at the door. Toby got up to get it so that Spencer could continue eating. On the other side of the door stood Peter and Veronica.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hastings." Toby was a little surprised to see them. Spencer's parents haven't had any contact with them ever since Spencer gave them the boot.

"Goodmorning Toby, we've come to talk to you and Spencer." Veronica said.

Toby turned his head around to see Spencer was still in the kitchen eating and this might be a good time for her and her parents to work things out.

"Come on in." Toby said with warm smile and opened up the door for them enter. He told them to wait in the living room so that he could get Spencer and then they'll come out and talk to them.

"Who was it?" Spencer asked once she saw Toby come back into the kitchen.

"Your parents and they want to talk to us." Toby said and Spencer stopped eating.

"Toby no, I know that they just want to be here so that they can break us up." Spencer said angrily and got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Spencer that's never gonna happen." Toby walked up behind Spencer and placed his chin on her shoulder "Maybe they've accepted that we're together."

"Toby they just can't come here one day and threaten to have you arrested and then come back to apologize. They are up to something." Spencer said.

"Well we'll find out once we talk to them let's go." Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and led her into the leaving room. Her parents sat on the couch while Toby and Spencer sat on the love seat next to them with their hands laced together.

"Mom, Dad what do you want?" Spencer asked trying to get straight to the point.

"We wanted to talk to you about moving back home and we wanted to talk about you and Toby." Peter said looking at his daughter that he hasn't seen in a long while.

"I'm not going home and I'm not breaking up with Toby." Spencer said firmly while gripping Toby's had tighter.

"No we've come here to make a deal with you." Veronica said.

"What kind of deal?" Spencer asked still a little skeptical about her parents motives.

"We want you to come home and live in the barn for your senior year. If you don't like living with us you can come back and...live with Toby, but we want you home because we miss you and love you." Veronica said hoping her daughter would consider the offer.

"If I go and live in the barn that means you won't have a problem with Toby coming over or me coming over here?" Spencer asked and raised her eyebrow. She was trying to test her parents.

"You can go over to Toby's during the day and Toby may come over during the day, but stay downstairs. There with be no sleepovers and...no _sex_ in the barn." Peter said sternly while he made direct eye contact with Toby. Toby was nervous and Spencer was afraid that her parents might want to have the talk. Spencer and Toby still haven't taken that step in their relationship, but everyday they were finding less and less reasons not to.

"We don't know what you two have been doing here, but we have different kinds of rules in our home." Veronica said slightly uncomfortable by the situation.

"And what happens if we break those rules?" Spencer asked.

"Then we will have to take serious actions whether it would have to be us calling the authorities on Toby or having you sent away so that you can't see him." Peter said.

Spencer was about to say no, but Toby spoke up for her.

"We will follow the rules and I can help Spencer move back in after school." Toby said and saw the angry look Spencer gave him.

"That's great you two should join us for dinner tonight it will give us a chance to reconnect." Veronica said as she and Peter stood up.

Peter and Veronica shook Toby's hand and hugged Spencer. After Toby closed the door and locked it he turned around to Spencer's death glare.

"Why did you agree to that?" Spencer asked as she crossed her arms.

"Spence you don't need to fighting with your parents over me and if we have to follow a few rules for them to accept us then that's what we'll have to do for now." Toby said as he walked up to Spencer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug.

"Toby we'll never see each other anymore. You'll be at work during the day and I'll be at school. When we do have free time I'll probably have to do stuff for school or you'll be tired from work. So that just leaves the weekend." Spencer said finally giving in to Toby's embrace and hugged him back.

"Spencer I promise we'll make it work even if I have to sneak into the barn at night to see you." Toby said and kissed the top of her head.

"What about our plans for tonight we can't do them now because you just volunteered us to have dinner with my family." Spencer pulled out of Toby's hug and sat on the couch.

"We can still do that stuff we'll just have to do it tomorrow." Toby said as he took a seat next to Spencer "How about when school is over tomorrow I'll pick you up from school and we'll come back here and do the things we've planned?"

Spencer grabbed Toby by the back on his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Toby was a little shocked by her answer, but he enjoyed her reply. Spencer broke the kiss as soon as it got heated and stood up, then began to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" Toby asked out of frustration because Spencer suddenly stopped her actions.

"Sorry babe, but I gotta get to school and you're going to be late for work." Spencer said as she opened the front door " Don't worry we'll continue this later...maybe."

"But-" Toby got up to stop Spencer, but she was already out of the door. He knew that this was Spencer way of getting back at him for agreeing to her parents rules. That's when he knew that this girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Aria sat in the Brew that Monday morning waiting for Ezra to join her. Aria had been stirring around the green tea in her cup for awhile because she was nervous. When the bell chimed on the door Aria's head snapped up and saw the guy she thought she loved, Ezra Fitz.

"What did the doctors say?" Ezra asked as soon as he sat down next to Aria.

"Goodmorning to you too and I'm fine thanks." Aria said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Aria I'm just a little nervous. How are you? Ezra asked sincerely.

"I'm just a little nervous and nauseous, but I've got a lot of things going on today so that might be the reason why." Aria played around with her almost empty cup.

"Do you want more tea? I can get you some or anything else you'll want." Ezra said already pulling out his wallet.

"Ezra no, I just want to know why you wanted to meet me here." Aria said while stopping him from reaching into his wallet.

"I just wanted to know the results of the tests because I care about you." Ezra placed his hand over hers.

"Ezra what happened between us was a mistake and I have a boyfriend. I cheated on Jason with you, a guy I barely know, who _didn't_ care enough about me to use protection." Aria said while tears started streaming down her face.

"Aria I'm sorry okay. I'm not a bad person I just made a bad decision." Ezra said and wiped away her tears.

"Ezra I know that, but I don't think I could love you as much as I love Jason. That's why when I get the results whether I'm pregnant or not. Whether its your baby or not I want you to stay away from me because I have Jason and he'll take care of me." Aria said and removed her hand from his grasp.

Ezra cleared his throat trying to hold back his emotions "I'm sorry you feel that way. Take care if yourself."

Ezra stood up and kissed the top of Aria's head, then walked out of the Brew. Aria watched him leave and felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. That's when she got a text from Wren.

_The results are in and your test turned up positive. You're going to be a mommy and you are about 4 weeks along. Congratulations and remember think of the baby as a blessing :)_- Wren

Aria smiled at the text message. Ezra is not the father of her baby because they were intimate only a two weeks ago. That means she was going to have the baby of the guy she truly loved, Jason. She felt like she was closing a chapter in her life with Ezra and opening up a new chapter with her, Jason, and their baby.

* * *

Spencer and the girls decided it would be best to meet outside of school so that they could talk to Mona before they had to get to their classes. Mona being Mona didn't come to school until after the bell rang so the girls were going to have to wait until lunch to talk to her.

"Do you know what you're going to say to Mona?" Emily asked Spencer as her and the girls walked to class.

"I was just going to play it subtle and see where it gets me." Spencer said with a shrug.

"_Screw_ that I want answers and I'm gonna get them." Hanna said and the girls turned to look at her.

"Han-" Aria tried to get Hanna to remain focused on the task at hand.

"No Aria, Mona could hold the key to a murder that killed one of our friends and could put Toby in prison." Hanna said.

"Hanna! Toby didn't do it and can you keep your voice down I don't people to know about what's going on." Spencer said as she looked around to see people were starting to pay attention their conversation.

"I'm sorry Spence let's just get to class and we'll finish this at lunch." Hanna said and her and the girls walked into their first class.

They took their seats around the class rooms hd waited for the class to begin. The teacher came into the room and wrote his name on the board.

"Goodmorning everyone I'm your new English teacher, Ezra Fitz." Ezra turned around and smiled at the class. He locked eyes with Aria he didn't know that she was a student at Rosewood High or that she was a student at all "Holy Crap"

Everyone turned in their seats to see what thought was so interesting. Spencer raised and eyebrow at Aria and Aria just shook her head.

"Umm let's get started we've got a lot cover this year." Ezra turned back to the board and began to write the assignment on the board.

* * *

After spending hours inside of different classes the anticipation was starting to eat away at Spencer. Finally the bell rang for lunch and Spencer got their as soon as she could. The girls were already waiting at their usually table waiting for Spencer.

"Did Mona come in here yet?" Spencer asked as she took a seat at the table.

"No, but Noel has." Emily said and directed her gaze to Noel across the cafeteria. The other girls looked over to see Noel just hanging out and laughing like it was just another regular day.

"I don't like him and the worst part is that I have to spend like three classes together with him." Aria said and rolled her eyes when Noel winked at her.

"Oh please you've got it easy I have to his lab partner. I'm lab partners with a murderer." Emily said.

"Wait you guys here comes Mona." Hanna said and sat up in her chair.

Mona walked into the cafeteria. Making an entrance like always. She spotted Hanna and walked right up to her and the girls.

"Hey Hanna..and Hanna's friends." Mona said once she reached the table. Everyone waved and said hello.

"Mona we have to talk to you." Hanna said seriously.

"No I have to talk to you. There is a huge sale this weekend at the mall and I think we both could use a little retail therapy-" Mona was rambling on, but Hanna cut her off.

"No, Mona we have to talk about something important." Hanna said.

"What could be more important than shopping?" Mona asked as she applied a little lip gloss.

"Well it has something to do with you witnessing a murder..." Spencer said and Mona's eyes locked with her.

"Oh Spencer sweetie I'm so sorry." Mona said and put a hand over her heart.

"Sorry for what?" Spencer asked confused.

"That your boyfriends a murderer. It must be really awkward you know to have been sleeping with a killer. Yikes! that must be some scary kind of _foreplay_." Mona said making Spencer get upset, but she kept herself in control.

"Toby didn't kill anyone and you know that don't you because you were there." Aria said after noticing Spencer clutching her fists.

"Honey I know what I saw and I'm sorry, but the truths the truth." Mona said with a small grin.

"I don't believe you." Spencer said looking straight into Mona's eyes.

"Fine don't believe me, but believe this who will be the next one to die? Huh? I mean you and Toby are very close so who knows Spence you might be the next one to go." Mona said and stood up, then walked away before the girls could further interrogate her.

"Don't listen to her Spence we'll help you find out the truth." Aria said giving Spencer reassuring words.

"Thanks guys." Spencer said

"Was it just me or did you guys see Mona making eye contact with Noel when she was talking to us?" Emily asked looking over at Noel again.

"I noticed that too, but didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong." Hanna said as she looked over at Mona buying a water.

"Something's going on with those two. They're hiding something." Aria said as she glanced between Noel and Mona.

"If they are we're going to find out what." Spencer said and the bell rang for them to back to class.

* * *

Toby was at the work site for his new job. He gotten there early and got straight to work. He loved doing carpentry and he wasn't going to let this job get away from him. Toby was on break now and was about to call Spencer and ask her how school was going, but someone called out his name.

"Cavanaugh!" Toby turned around to see his co-worker Chris calling his name.

"Yeah." Toby said and Chris handed him an envelope.

"Some girl stopped by and wanted me to give you this." Chris patted Toby on the shoulder and walked away.

"Thanks" Toby said as Chris left. He opened the envelope to find a letter.

_**I know why and who really killed Alex Santiago. Still don't think I can help you?**_

-_Jenna_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Let's Get Away

* * *

Spencer was right due to her and Toby's hectic schedules they barely had anytime together. The most time they spent together was Monday night when they had dinner with her parents. Since Toby couldn't come over at night and she couldn't go over to his place at night they just talked on the phone or texted. Spencer of course would try to sneak out to see Toby, but her dad was watching over her like a guard dog.

Here they were on Thursday night Spencer's parents were out at a business meeting and Melissa was volunteering at the church. So it was just Spencer and Toby at home in the barn _'studying'._ More like they were shoving their tongues down each other throats in her bedroom.

"Spencer, wait I think we should stop." Toby said in between kisses.

"What?why?" Spencer asked as she moved off of Toby's body.

"Your parents could walk in here at any minute and I'm all ready breaking the rules by being upstairs and being here at night." Toby said and Spencer groaned while she rolled her eyes.

"Toby this is one of the reasons why I didn't want to move back in here with my parents." Spencer said while she recollected her papers off the floor that were pushed aside when her and Toby were over indulging a little.

"I'm sorry Spence, but I want you to have a chance with a loving family that I never had." Toby said and pulled Spencer into his lap.

"Toby I know you mean well, but we are never alone anymore because my parents think we just have sex all the time when we're alone." Spencer said and let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, we definitely don't do that. _Trust_ me I would have remembered." Toby said teasing Spencer and she hit him on his chest.

"Toby I'm serious I barely have time for you let alone time for me. I've dealt with so much this week like starting a new school year, going to school with a guy who could have killed Alex, the girls problems, my family situation, and Alex's funeral was yesterday. I'm just stressed out." Spencer said and rubbed her temple.

"Did you go to Alex's funeral?" Toby ask adjusting Spencer's position in his lap so that she could look at him.

"Toby no, I didn't. Trust me it was hard declining his mothers request to come. She didn't know that we broke up and that I was with someone else so I had to explain a lot of things." Spencer said.

"Hey, I'm not just someone else I'm the guy that you're in love with." Toby said in her ear.

"Well I would love you even more if you could take some of my stress away." Spencer said and placed her head on Toby's shoulder.

"I've got an idea. Lets get away." Toby said and Spencer lifted her head to look at him in confusion.

"Get away? And go where?" Spencer asked a little intrigued.

"You told me your family has a lake house, so how about I pick you up after school tomorrow and we spend the whole weekend together at the lake house. And if your parents ask just say you're staying with one of the girls." Toby said with a wide smile and pecked Spencer on the lips.

"That actually sounds great. Just you and me at the lake house relaxing." Spencer looked into Toby's blue eyes and saw them get bluer because of his excitement.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow after school." Toby moved Spencer out of his lap and put on his shoes and jacket.

Spencer stood up in front of Toby and pulled on his shirt bringing him to her level with their faces only a few inches apart.

"How about you pick me up at about noon. I don't think I can wait until three." Spencer used her other hand to stroke Toby's face making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Noon sounds good for me." Toby said and Spencer yanked him in closer to properly kiss him goodbye.

Toby left after their lengthy goodbye when he heard a car door slam. He nearly broke his arm climbing out of her window so that he could sneak out, but surprisingly he made it past her parents unnoticed. Spencer couldn't wait for school tomorrow so that she could get away with Toby. So after Toby left Spencer took a shower then settled into bed. As soon as she was almost asleep she got a text.

_My day won't certainly be over for I have something left to do. I just couldn't sleep yet without saying I love you. Good Night.-_ Toby

Spencer had the biggest smile in her face. No matter what happened Toby always found a way to express his love to Spencer. He always did romantic stuff, but when he did spontaneous stuff like this it made her heart flutter.

_I love you too, Toby. Goodnight sweet dreams.- _Spencer

Spencer was about put her phone down when she got another text.

_How could I not have sweet dreams I always dream about us :)_-Toby

Spencer smiled again and put down her phone, then went to sleep dreaming of her and Toby.

* * *

"Why am I covering for you?" Hanna asked Spencer as her and the girls sat down in the library.

"Because I told my parent that I'll be spending the weekend at your house." Spencer explained as she looked for her French book.

"Where are you going?" Aria asked.

"Toby and I are going to be spending some time at my lake house." Spencer said and saw the mischievous smile already forming on Hanna's face.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Em, do you even have to ask _why_. They need some alone time." Hanna teased and Spencer rolled her eyes at her.

"What?" Spencer asked when she noticed all the girls eyes were on her.

"Well is Hanna right? Is that why you're going to the lake house with Toby?" Emily asked curiously.

"No!" Spencer said and everyone cocked their eyebrows giving Spencer a '_**really**_' look "Alright fine, it's just that I've been thinking about doing it, but I just don't know."

"Wow I can't believe Spencer Hastings is talking about her love life. And I always thought you were a prude." Hanna teased.

"Well I guess Toby's changing me." Spencer winked at her friends and stood up on her feet.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I left my French book in my locker I'll be back." Spencer said and walked out of the library and into the almost deserted hallway.

Spencer grabbed her French book for her locker. As she went to close it her eyes caught a sight of a picture of her and Toby. She smiled in memory of the day they took that picture. It was two days after Toby was released from the hospital and he invited all their friends over to his loft. Toby and Spencer were all cuddled up in the kitchen and were so lost in the moment they hadn't even noticed that Aria snapped a picture of them. Aria gave Spencer the picture and she placed it in her locker so that she could see Toby, that always made her happy.

"He actually looks like a normal guy. To bad he's a _killer_." Spencer turned around to see that Noel was standing behind her "You know everyone's talking about him."

"Noel, what do you want?" Spencer asked after she slammed her locker shut.

"I want you and you're friends to leave Mona alone." Noel said with a serious look upon his face.

"Why? Afraid she'll tell the truth. That you really killed Alex." Spencer said and saw Noel jaw tighten.

"Look just face the facts that your boyfriend killed your ex because he was jealous. In a few days the police will get more evidence and he will be in jail." Noel said stepping closer to Spencer and she took a step back.

"Noel I know you killed Alex because he was going to tell the police that you caused Toby's accident." Spencer said and Noel put his hands up on the locker cornering Spencer.

"You don't know anything. You have no proof. I am _innocent_!" Noel said to Spencer their faces only a few inches part.

"Why should I believe you!?" Spencer asked as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Why did you believe Alex? Huh? Or why did you believe your boyfriend? How do you not know that someone is not trying to pin this on me!" Noel got angry and punched the locker next to Spencer's head and stormed off.

Spencer's hands were shaking and she felt a little weak in the knees because she was terrified. She pulled out her phone and called the number the number she knew by heart.

"Hey Spence." Toby said on the phone and Spencer could hear the construction going on in the background.

"Toby I know it's not noon yet, but I need you to come get me. I need to get out of here." Spencer said.

"Sure, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Toby asked with concern.

"Yes, I just really need to go." Spencer said and opened her locker again to get the things she needed to take home.

"Alright I'm on my way. I love you." Toby said before hanging up the phone.

Spencer walked back to the library to say goodby to her friends.

"Wait you're leaving? I thought you were gonna help me with history?" Hanna said in with giving Spencer a pout.

"I'm sorry Han, but I've really got to get out of here." Spencer said and hugged Hanna.

"Alright fine, I'll ask Em to help me. Call us." Hanna said.

"I will and I'll see you guys in Monday ." Spencer said and hugged her friends goodbye.

* * *

Once she got outside to the front of the building there Toby was waiting in his truck. As soon as she got into the car she kissed Toby before he could even say hello.

"Hey what's wrong?" Toby asks after Spencer broke the kiss. He could tell something was wrong the minute she opened the car door.

"I just had a little run-in with Noel that's all." Spencer didn't go into detail on how he almost hit her. Toby didn't need her to do so because he was already taking off his seatbelt.

"I'll be back." Toby said with anger in his eyes. Spencer grabbed Toby's arm stopping him and pulled him back into the truck

"Toby it's fine. I'm fine. Noel Kahn is not going to intimidate me." Spencer said and cupped his face to try and calm him down.

"Spence I just don't trust that guy he's dangerous. You need to stay as far away from him as possible." Toby said his eyes softening when he looked into Spencer pleading eyes.

Spencer kissed Toby's nose "And I that's why we're about to go. So that I won't have to deal with Noel Kahn or any other drama. Just spending time with the guy I love."

"You're right and the sooner we get out of here the better." Toby said as Spencer sat back in her seat while Toby started the ignition.

Toby and Spencer stopped by his place and by the barn to pick up some clothes for their weekend. Lucky Melissa was the only one at home and she don't ask questions. The drive to the lake house wasn't that long only about an hour and a half.

"Wow, so this is your lake house?" Toby asked amazed at the beautiful sensory. The house was surrounded by trees and was the size of Spencer's parents house and the barn combined with a dock and lake in the back.

"Yep, but for this weekend it's _our_ lake house." Spencer said and Toby kissed her on the forehead. He got all the bags out of the and into the foyer.

"I'm really glad we decided to so this." Toby said while he walked up and wrapped his arms around Spencer.

"Me too, but don't get used to me skipping school just to get away with you. This is a once in a lifetime moment." Spencer teased and felt Toby laugh into her hair.

"Well then looks like I better make the best of this moment." Toby turned Spencer around in his arms. He gripped her thighs and pulled her up his body so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He crashed his lips onto hers pushing his tongue past her lips explicating a moan from Spencer. She ran her fingers through his hair tugging on it a little. Toby walked then upstairs to one of the bedrooms and kicked the door closed behind them.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter Toby and Spencer take the next step ;) Also in the next chapter Spencer will find out about Jenna and finds out a few new things about Toby! Review please!:)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Love and Lies

* * *

Toby and Spencer had been enjoying their alone time immensely. If they weren't cuddled up in the lake house together they were out going on hikes or canoe rides and even a little light night lake swimming. It was Saturday night and Spencer just wanted to stay in with Toby, so they were watching _A Walk To Remember_ in the living. With Spencer laying on top of Toby as they watched the movie together.

"Spence." Toby said out of the blue and Spencer turned her head from the t.v. to look at Toby.

"Yes. What's wrong Toby" Spencer said looking into his somewhat sad eyes.

"I just want you to know that if I do go to jail for Alex's murder then...I want you to move on. You deserve to be happy." Toby said not daring to look into her eyes. Spencer moved off of Toby and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Toby, what are you talking about you're not going anywhere because you're innocent?" Spencer asked and grabbed Toby's hands to pull him up into a sitting position.

"Spence I'm just thinking rational. The police are only looking at me and it isn't fair for me to ask you to wait for me." Toby said lowering his head down.

"Hey, look at me." Spencer cupped Toby's face and lifted up his head so that they could look into each others eyes "Toby, we are going to figure this out together because I'm _not_ letting you go. I would wait for you until the end of the _earth_."

"I love you so much Spencer that sometimes I don't think that you're real I think you might just be a dream and I don't ever want to wake up." Toby said and Spencer grinned at him a little.

"I love you too." Spencer said and brung Toby's face closer to hers and kissed him on the lips.

Toby pulled Spencer into his lap as their kissing got more impassioned, Spencer's hands gripping his shirt as his slid under hers gently gripping her bare waist. Spencer twisted around in Toby's lap so that she was straddling his waist. Spencer broke the kiss and started kissing down Toby's neck causing a groan from him. He gently squeezed her waist making her moan. She reached down for his belt and tugged on it.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked searching her eyes for any signs of doubt.

"Yes." Spencer said with no hesitation, no doubts just with pure love.

Toby reconnected their lips instantly before he stood up and Spencer wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the stairs and only with slight difficult he carried them upstairs and into their bedroom.

He gently deposited her onto the bed without breaking their kiss. Spencer reached for the hem of his shirt pulling it up and off then throwing it across the room. Her lips traveled down to his exposed chest and began to kiss it while his hands tangled in her hair. Toby moved her head back his so that he could kiss her on the lips, she only pecked him before she started moving back on the bed with Toby following her.

Spencer rested her head against the headboard with her back resting against the pillows as Toby knelt in front of her with one knee in between her legs. He kissed her again then started unbuttoning her shirt with her watching his fingers. After that task was finished he looked up into her eyes and she smiled at him, he leaned down to kiss her and she leaned up to meet him halfway. Slowly he sat up a little bringing her with him so that he could slid her shirt off her arms then they fell back onto the mattress.

The rest of their clothes were shredded in a fit of passion. Toby hovering above Spencer with her hair fanned out on the pillows only the sheets concealing their bodies.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked making sure she was absolutely okay with doing this.

Spencer didn't answer his question verbally. She just kissed him letting him know that it was okay, that she wanted this.

Toby was so gently and caring that it almost made Spencer cry. As they moved together as one he would whisper in her ear how much he loved her. He would kiss every inch of skin that was in his reach to show how much he adored her. Spencer would try to mimic Toby's action and whisper those same words, but the way he was make her feeling right now made her speechless.

The room was filled with moans and groans, with the occasional _'I love you's'_. After they reached their highs together, Toby reluctantly separated his body from hers and laid on his side of the bed.

"How are you?" Was the first thing Toby asked.

"I'm..._Fantastic_." Spencer said with a huge smile on her face then rolled over on her side to face Toby "I love you."

Toby rolled over on to his side and pulled Spencer's body close to his, then left a lingering loving kiss on her head.

"I love you too." Toby said before he and Spencer both fell asleep content in each others arms.

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning and felt around for Toby. She opened her eyes to see that he was gone, but his side of the bed was warm so he hadn't been gone long. She sat up and instantly felt a draft she looked down to see that her body was still exposed. She saw Toby's shirt on the floor so she picked it up and put on. She slowly creep out of bed and down the stairs where she heard muffled talking.

"Yes, Jenna I know the plan." Toby whispered on the phone

Spencer had saw Toby standing in the living room and was about to sneak up on him when she heard him on the phone. She stopped and hid behind the corner once she heard Jenna's name, curious to know who this girl was.

"I promise I will be there on Monday. As soon I can get away from Spencer." Toby said. Spencer was a little taken aback by his words '_get way_'. _Did he not want to be around her?_

"No, she doesn't know and she won't. I can't tell her about this." Toby said and Spencer's heart had drop. _Was he cheating on her?_

"Alright, bye." Toby hung up the phone an let out a deep sigh.

"So who's Jenna?" Spencer asked as she appeared from around the corner, startling Toby in the process.

"Spence you scared me." Toby said in a slight chuckle, but the look on Spencer's face made him stop laughing "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just have a problem with my boyfriend getting out of bed and calling some girl after he just had sex with me." Spencer said angrily while giving Toby a death glare, she almost wanted to cry thinking about what Toby's relationship with Jenna might be.

"Spence...it's not like that." Toby said and took a few steps closer to her.

"Then tell me what it's like because I obviously don't understand!" Spencer yelled now getting angrier by the minute.

"I can't tell you." Toby said meekly an reached out to touch her arm, but she move out of his reach.

"You can't tell me because I caught you in a lie. I can't believe your cheating on me-"

"I am not cheating on you and I never have been. You are the only girl I love, respect, and trust!" Toby yelled slightly getting upset about her accusations.

"Well if our _relationship_ is based off of love, respect, and trust why can't you tell me who Jenna is!?" Spencer asked looking straight into her boyfriends eyes.

"There are some things that you don't need to know and some things that I can't explain yet." Toby said.

"You know what Toby I think we need a little break from each other." Spencer said her voice shaking while holding back her tears.

"Spencer..." Before Toby could plead his case some more there was a knock at the door.

* * *

** A/N- Like or Don't Like? Review Please? What's going to happen with Spencer and Toby? What's up with Jenna and Toby? Is Toby cheating on Spencer? Who's at the door?**

***Just to let you know 2 or 3 are about to go bye-bye some permanently and some temporarily. Can you guess who? ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You

* * *

Spencer walked away from Toby to get the door. Toby gave her a look before she turned away that said _'we are not finished talking about this'._

"Spencer." It was Wren standing at the front door.

"Wren? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

Wren looked Spencer up and down, then looked into the lake house at a shirtless Toby standing in the living room.

"I uh the last time I was here with your family I left my grandfathers ring. It's a special family heirloom." Wren said while he uncomfortably shifted because of what he thought he interrupted "I could come back later if it's a bad time."

Spencer finally clued into Wren's uncomfortableness. She realized how little she and Toby had been wearing, but when she turned around and looked at Toby she figured out why Wren might have felt a little intimidated. Toby was standing there with his arms crossed, flexing his muscles, and giving Wren a serious death glare.

"You know what Wren it's a perfect time because I was just about to leave and I need a ride so can you drive me back to Rosewood?" Spencer asked knowing it would piss Toby off, but what did he care he couldn't even be honest with her.

"I'd be glad to." Wren said with a smug smirk looking at Toby.

"You can come in and get your ring while I get my things." Spencer said as she let Wren inside the lake house and he went off into study to look for it.

Spencer went upstairs to pack her things and Toby was hot on her trail.

"Spencer, you can't leave with him." Toby said sternly as he watched her paced around the room to her pack up her things.

"_Wow_ I didn't know you cared." Spencer said dryly as she was about to walk past Toby, but he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Toby let me go!"

Toby wasn't hurting her she just didn't want to be near him. She struggled to get out of his muscular arms, but he was to strong. After put a bit more a fight Spencer got tried and just stop struggling.

"Spencer I love you and I care about you more than I care about myself. Please don't go just give me some time and then I'll be able to explain." Toby said and used his free hand to tilt up her chin then kiss her on her lips. She didn't fight him about the kiss or kiss him back.

"Toby kissing me, trying to make me just forget about your secrets is not going to work." Spencer said as she got of his grasp, but stayed rooted in front of him.

"What do I have to do to get you stay with me?" Toby asked while trying to hold back the tears that were threating to break loose.

"Tell me the truth." Spencer said looking in his blue eyes that seem to have got a shade lighter.

"I-I can't, but you have no idea how much I want to, but there are something's you don't need to know, trust me." Toby sad and cupped her face leaning his forehead against hers.

"Toby that's not good enough for me. I need honesty and if you can't give me that then I think we need a break." Spencer said while taking his hands in hers to remove them from her face.

Spencer began to pack her things again, but this time Toby didn't stop her. Toby stepped out of the room so that she could make herself more descent. She straightens her wild hair out, then put on pants, but kept on Toby's shirt. She finished packing and carried the bags down stairs. Wren was already waiting for her in his car. As her and Wren drove away she looked back to see Toby standing in the doorway giving her a sad look like he won't be seeing her for awhile.

* * *

Wren dropped Spencer off at Aria's house because she told her parents that she wasn't coming home until Monday. If she came home they could have been suspicious and start asking question.

"So he called a girl after you two were...intimate?" Aria asked still in disbelief.

Spencer had told Aria all about what happened at the lake house. Aria didn't know whether to be mad at Toby lying or mad at Spencer for not giving him time to explain more.

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to hear what he said, but I heard and he wouldn't tell me why he was talking to her after we..." Spencer said with tears starting to come out of her eyes, but she wiped them away before Aria could notice.

"God, I am so sorry Spence." Aria said sincerely grabbing hold of her friends hand.

"I'm going to be fine. Me and Toby are still together just on a break." Spence said with a small smile. "Alright enough about my drama. Tell me something good,happy."

Aria had a huge smile on her face. She knew what kind of news would cheer Spence up and take her mind off Toby.

"Well in a few months you, Han, and Em are going to be aunties." Aria said and placed a had over her belly. At first Spencer just stared in shock, but after she digested the words she pulled Aria into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you! Did you tell Jason?" Spencer said after she released her tiny friend from her grasp.

"Yeah I told him and he was so happy that he cried. We're back together now." Aria said with a big enough smile to crack her jaw.

"Wow, I can't believe all of this is happening to you. Did you tell your parents?" Spencer asked seriously.

"No, but me and Jason want to tell them soon. We'll have to tell them soon because I'm gonna start to show soon." Aria said with a small chuckle.

"Have you told Hanna and Em?" Spencer asked and Aria shook her head.

"No I was going to tell them at school tomorrow." Aria said excitedly.

"Good I'm sure their going to be happy for you like I am." Spencer said giving Aria a warm positive reassuring smile.

After Spending a few hours at the Montgomery's Spencer was starting to miss Toby. So she decided to go over to his loft before she went to bed. Aria let her borrow her car and Spencer headed to his loft. When she got there she used her key for the loft to get in.

"Toby." She called out for him, but he didn't answer.

She walked all around the loft looking for him, but he wasn't there. She was about to leave the bedroom when she decided to take a gander at a few things. The clothes in his closet were gone so were the ones in his drawers. He was gone. Spencer couldn't believe it he was gone and didn't even say goodbye to her.

* * *

The next day Spencer passed through the school day not focusing on anything other than Toby. _Where did he go? Did he leave because of her? Were the police hounding him too much?._ She couldn't think of a plausible reason for why he would up in leave in the middle of the night like a thief.

"Spence didn't you hear what Aria said. We're having a baby!" Hanna squealed.

"I already know she told me last night." Spencer said while searching the cafeteria for Mona.

"Yeah I did and Han _I'm_ having a baby not us." Aria said making Hanna laugh.

"Oh please if you think you're going to get away with having a baby and not sharing it with Hanna you've got another thing coming." Emily said and Hanna gave her a high-five.

Mona finally walked into the cafeteria and sat her usual table, but today she sat alone. This was Spencer's chance to get her to talk.

"Oh, Spencer I didn't know you'd want to eat lunch with me." Mona said once she noticed that Spencer had sat down.

"I don't I came to talk about how you're a witness to Alex's murder." Spencer said firmly and Mona was giving her a look that burn through her soul.

"Look Spencer I've told you everything-" Mona began, but Spencer slammed her hand down on the table.

"Look Mona, my life is falling apart my ex boyfriend was murdered, my new boyfriend is possibly cheating on me then disappeared, my family is trying to run my life, my friends have problems they need my help to deal with, I'm getting hounded by the police, and to top it all off I got a B on my math test. A _'B'._ So I am one step away from snapping if anything else goes wrong so I suggest you talk." Spencer fuming and Mona sat there with a smug grin.

"Spencer maybe that's just a wake up call for you to realize that you're life as a _Hastings_ isn't perfect after all." Mona said still grinning at Spencer like she was enjoying her misery.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to let reality ruin my happiness. Not my family's problems, Toby and Jenna, the police-" Spencer was saying, but when she said Jenna's name Mona's face fell.

"Wait, back up Toby knows Jenna. Jenna Marshal?" Mona asked and Spencer could tell she was nervous.

"Yes.. Why?" Spencer said, but didn't really know what Jenna he was actually talking. She thought that Mona might open up a little about Jenna if she said she did. And who knows Jenna might hold an important key to this murder.

Mona glanced over to see Noel glaring at them.

"Look you want to talk fine, but not here." Mona said not looking at Noel anymore and keeping her voice almost below a whisper.

"Fine, meet the at the Apple Rose Grill after school." Spencer whispered back and Mona nodded her head then gathered her things and left.

Spencer turned her gaze to Noel who was still glaring at her. Until he flashed his winning smile in her direction. Spencer rolled her eyes and got to go back to her friend, but not before she noticed Noel going in the same direction as Mona.

* * *

**A/N- Like it? I really want to know opinions about this chapter so Review please.? **

***Next Chapter find out what Mona has to finally say. And we are going to see what's going on with our blue-eyed boy wonder. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Didn't really plan on posting this today, but i was so happy with reviews and im having such a good day. So enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 24

Digging For Answers

* * *

Spencer hastily headed to her locker after the final bell. She had told the girls about her plan to meet with Mona and they wanted to go with her to make sure nothing happens, but Spencer said no because she didn't want Mona to feel crowded.

"Why the hurry Spence?" She turned around and saw Noel Kahn standing behind her giving that winning smile he always gives.

"I have some place to be and please don't call me Spence." Spencer said and closed her locker. She started walking down the hall and Noel walked with her keeping up with her pace.

"Where are you going? To go see your boyfriend." Noel said and his face turned to a frown. "Or Mona.

"Me and Mona aren't technically friends so I wouldn't have a reason to see her." Spencer lied avoiding Noel's gaze.

Noel stopped walking and pulled her arm, a little roughly, and into a secluded corner.

"Look I know you and you're friends are still digging for answers and I know you talked to Mona today." Noel said through gritted teeth. "There are some things you don't understand and it's best you don't."

Spencer thought she saw sincereness in Noel's eyes like he cared about her and her friends safety. She also saw the panic and nervous that he felt too.

"Why do people keep telling me that their are things I don't understand? What's the big _damn_ secret?" Spencer asked as Noel

"Hastings you should just walk away from this. There are very big secrets out their and if they get out, people will be in serious danger." Noel said quietly hoping that no one would hear them because people we starting to look at them.

"I can't walk away from something that involves the guy I love. I won't abandon him when he needs someone, like he needs me." Spencer said and started regretting never giving Toby time to explain now she didn't know if she'd ever see him again.

" Spence." Noel and Spencer turned to see Aria standing next to them." Are your okay?"

Aria was sizing Noel up ready to protect her friend even though she was tiny.

"Yeah I'm good I was just leaving." Spencer said then turned to walk away with Aria, but Noel grabbed her arm, but this time a little gentler.

" I'm serious Spencer, walk away before it's too late." Noel whispered and then let her go and she walked away from him with Aria.

"What was that all about?" Aria asked when her and Spencer got to the parking lot.

"Noel was trying to warn me to stop digging into the murder, but he might just be trying to throw me off his trail." Spencer said

"What if he's not? Could there be things that you wouldn't want to know?" Aria asked seriously once they got to her car.

"I don't care what it is Aria. I want to help Toby. I want him to come back. I want us to work things out." Spencer said getting into the car signaling her friend to stop talking about this.

Aria got the message and just dropped the topic. She knew Spencer was stressed and she was so stressed out she even threw up last night. Her friend needed some time to clear her head, but was to determined to get her life in order to take a break.

* * *

Aria dropped Spencer off at home. Spencer went straight into the barn. She didn't expect for her parents to be home, but they were in fact waiting in the barn for her.

"Spencer where have you been?" Peter asked before Spencer even closed the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Spencer hadn't noticed they were in the barn. They nearly gave her a heart attack "You guys scared me. Why are you in here?"

"Spencer, sit down. We need to have a discussion." Veronica said and led Spencer over to a chair in the living room.

"About what...?" Spencer asked as she sat down and turned towards her parents sitting on the couch.

"Wren came by to see us yesterday." Peter started and Spencer already knew where this was headed. "He told us he went to the lake house to retrieve his ring and he found you and Toby there. Can you explain why you were their when you were supposed to be at Hanna's?"

"I-I...Toby needed a place to stay while his loft was getting painted. He couldn't paint himself because he was still a little sore from his wreck." Spencer lied, but she didn't think her parents were very convinced.

"Did you stay with him at the lake house?" Veronica asked

"Yes, but it was dark out and I didn't want to drive back to Hanna's so late. In the morning Wren came by and gave me a ride back to Rosewood." Spencer said slightly embellishing the truth.

Peter and Veronica looked at each other knowing that their daughter is not telling the full truth.

"Spencer after he came by we went up to the lake house to talk with Toby. We searched the house to see if he was still there, but he wasn't." Peter said.

"Okay...so he left. What's the problem." Spencer asked getting a little anxious.

"When we looked in one of the bedrooms we found..._condoms_ on the nightstand." Veronica said and Spencer instantly tensed up because she knew there was no way she was getting out of this.

"Spencer are you sleeping with Toby?" Peter asked calmly, but to strangle Toby whenever he saw him again.

"...yes" Spencer said meekly not just because she was afraid of her parents reaction. But she had been throwing up yesterday and was hoping that her and Toby hadn't made a stupid mistake.

"Spencer you broke the rules and I think you know what we have to do." Veronica said.

"Technically I didn't because you said not to do it in the barn and we were at the lake house." Spencer said sarcastically, but probably was not the best thing to do when her parents were angry.

"Spencer you shouldn't be doing it at all! You're seventeen years old, it's time for you to put aside this childish relationship and think about your future. Spencer it's time to grow up." Peter yelled at his daughter before angrily marching off into the house.

"Mom, I am thinking about my future. It's just that my future does involve Toby. Toby and I are in love. We were even making plans for him to move in with me or get a place closer to the college I plan on going too. Whether you and dad like it or not I'm going to be with Toby for a long time." Spencer said to her mother, who was now crying.

"Spencer I know you're growing up and falling in love, but you're still my little girl. I know that you and Toby are going to be together for awhile. I'm okay with that because he takes care of you and loves you. That's why I'm not going to call the police on him and I'm going to try...and give him a chance." Veronica said and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

Spencer was never used to her parents showing affection. That's why the hug took her by surprise. Even though it did after a minute she hugged her mother back.

"I've got to head back to work. I'll see you at dinner." Veronica said and kissed her daughters head before she left.

Her conversation with parents turned out to be a little bad and good, but she had no idea of what to expect when she talks to Mona.

* * *

Spencer arrived at the Grill a bit early to get her head screwed on straight. Mona could be manipulative and cunning so she had to keep her guard up. She played around with her water bored and anxious. Mona finally showed up twenty minutes after Spencer.

"You're late." Spencer said as soon as Mona sat down.

"Just be glad I showed up." Mona retorted back and her and Spencer had a little stare off until Mona clears her throat. "What do want to know? I'm only willing to answer a few questions so chose wisely."

"Did you really witness Alex's murder?" Spencer asked.

Mona looked around the room to make sure that nobody was looking or listening.

"No, I only did it because someone sent me and Noel an anonymous letter. Threating us to either say we witness the murder or else they would tell the police about Noel's hit-and-run with Toby and my secret." Mona said.

"What's your secret?" Spencer asked intrigued.

"That is none of your concern just be glad I told you that." Mona said with a hint of anger.

"Alright fine. What do you know about Alex's murder that has everyone so spooked?" Spencer asked and just like she said when she said the word murder she tensed up.

"Spence you don't get it. Alex's murder is something much _bigger_ than just his murder. People have secrets out there and if they get out it won't just be bad for more or Noel it's going to be bad for you and the ones you care about too." Mona said seriously hoping that Spencer will finally get the picture that getting more involved in this is dangerous.

"Tell me about Jenna." Spencer said trying to change the subject because she was getting a little scared now.

"Jenna Marshall is not the kind of person that can be trusted. She could either possibly help save someone's ass or she could make sure their ass' burn down to the ground." Mona said making Spencer get nervous about Jenna's motives with Toby.

"Toby knows Jenna. Is that bad for him?" Spencer asked her full attention on Mona.

"It all depends on what she wants. I'd be careful if I was him she's as sneaky as a snake. " Mona said and was about to say something else, but got a text message. "I gotta go."

Mona ran out of the Grill like her hair was on fire. Spencer sat their for a few more minutes digesting Mona's words. She feared the wort for Toby so she knew what she had to do. Find him and not only protect him, but the ones she loved. Spencer gathered up her purse and payed the bill, then left.

"Spencer." Spencer stopped next to her car to see detective Wilden calling her name.

"Wilden?" Spencer said as she approached her. "What do you want?"

"I need you to come down to the station to answer some questions." Wilden said seriously while eyeing Spencer.

"What kind of questions?" Spencer asked.

"About Alex's murder and about Alex's relationship to Alison." Wilden said and led Spencer over to his cop car.

* * *

"Jenna are you sure about this?" Toby asked a little concerned.

Toby went with Jenna and her supposedly friend Shana to Brookhaven to follow up on a led about Alex's murder.

"Yes, don't worry we are just going to ask the waitress about Alex." Jenna said and walked into the dinner.

Toby was nervous and it showed.

"Hey, she's just trying to help you so don't sweat it we'll be fine." Shana said reassuring Toby before she followed behind Jenna.

"I hope so." Toby muttered to himself as he entered the dinner. He spotted the girls sitting in the booth waiting for him. He went over and sat with while they waited for the waitress.

"Hello, what can I get you all today." The waitress asked when she got to the table. Her name tag said her name was Marlene.

"We actually came to ask you a few questions about our friend. Alex Santiago, maybe you remember him." Jenna said and Shana handed a picture of him to Marlene.

"Yeah I remember him. He came in her a little over a week ago with a guy who looked like he'd been in an accident. They asked me where a hospital was and I told their was one about twenty minutes away from her." Marlene said and handed them back the picture.

"Do you know for a fact that went to a hospital?" Toby asked

"Sorry _pretty eyes,_ but I only gave them directions I didn't follow them." Marlene said and walked away to another table.

"Well that was a bust." Shana said and Jenna nudged her a little hard.

"What now?" Toby asked Jenna and all eyes were on her.

Jenna was about to say something, but a guy approached their table before she could.

"I heard you guys were looking for a guy named Alex Santiago." The guy said.

"Yes, did you know him?" Shana asked.

"I'm Al, and I drove him and his friend to the hospital because their car ran out of gas and was a little damaged." Al said and all of then listened intrigued to know more.

"Did you drive them there and back?" Jenna asked.

"I drive them and stayed with them while the other kid, Noel, got checked out. Something funny was going on with that Alex kid though." Al said and shock his head.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"He was all jittery and shaky. Not to mention he got into an argument with one of the doctors, who wasn't even his pals doctor. The doctor had a very distinct ring and...-"

"Accent." Toby finished the sentence for him taking a guess that he might be talking about Wren.

"Yep, but anyways I stayed with them and when I asked him if they needed a ride home he said no. Turns out they got a ride with a blonde chick. Lucky." Al said with a slight chuckle.

"Did you ever see the blond girls face?" Jenna asked hopeful that he did.

"Nope. Sorry, but that's all I know. I hope it helped you guys." Al said and got up to walk away, but not before they all thanked him.

"The doctor he's talking about is Wren." Toby said a little angry that Wren forgot to mention he argued with the victim the night of the murder.

"How do you know?" Shana asked still skeptical.

"I just know trust me. So Jenna what's our next move?" Toby asked.

"First we'll take a break and sleep at a motel. Tomorrow we go have a chat with the doctor and then figure out who that blond was at the hospital." Jenna said with a somewhat wicked smile, but Toby brushed it off.

He came along so that he could clear his name and get Spencer to fully trust him again. There was no backing out now. He was in too _deep_.

* * *

**Are Noel and Mona really telling the truth? Spencer's mother is in board the Spoby train, but what is her father going to do? Alex+Alison=Trouble? Or worse Death? What are Jenna's motives? Who's the mysterious blonde and what happened between Wren and Alex?**

*** Found out the answers to these questions next Chapter. I hope you liked it. Review please!? ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Confrontation

* * *

Spencer sat alone in the police station interrogation room. It was dark with only one light on and that light casted a spotlight down on her. It looked like something straight out of Law and Order. She wished that her friends and Toby were there. Wilden entered the interrogation room with a cocky grin on his face.

"So Spencer tell me about your relationship with Alex." Wilden said as he stared Spencer down.

"He was my boyfriend until we broke up, but you already know that don't you." Spencer said while crossing her arms. Wilden only chuckled at her words.

"Yeah I know that. You broke up with him and started dating a Mr. Cavanaugh not very long after. I'm guessing you knew for a really long time that you and were going to break up. It's sad isn't it to think he was murdered after being dumped by his girlfriend for the guy she hired to remodel her barn. I'm guessing that your carpenter did a lot more than just hammer a few nails in a wall." Wilden said with a raised eyebrow. Spencer wanted to punch him for what he was insinuating that was going on between her and Toby while we worked for her, but technically he wasn't wrong.

"I loved Alex, but I wasn't in love with like he was in love with." Spencer said and Wilden leaned back in his chair.

"If you loved Alex, then you must know everything about him. Right?" Wilden asked.

"Mostly everything, we had a very open relationship with each other."

"Did you know that him and Alison were friends back when she was alive?" Wilden asked and confusion flashed across Spencer's face.

"Um no. No I didn't." Spencer said quietly because she was in disbelief. Alex being friends with someone like Alison was highly unlikely.

"Oh yeah they shared a lot of secrets together. Secrets about her. Secrets about him. Secrets about other people." Wilden said "We looked through things in Alex's room and found notes written between him and Alison. It didn't say what the secrets were or who they were about, but they did tell us one thing. It was dangerous to know these things."

"So they were both killed because they knew too much?" Spencer asked and Wilden nodded his head.

"We have reason to believe that someone found out these secrets and used them against people. If people did as they were told they would live if they didn't they would end up like Alison and Alex. It's like a little game." Wilden said and Spencer was getting scared now. Alison knew all of the girls secrets and others too. Who knows what she could have told Alex .

"What does this have to do with me?" Spencer asked ready to bolt from the room.

"Well to put it this way I have reason to believe that you know those secrets and you are the one who killed Alison, not Ian. You couldn't take care of Alex by yourself so you asked your 'carpenter' to help you with him." Wilden said and stared Spencer right in the eyes.

"What are you crazy? I would never hurt Alison she was best friend sure she made me furious sometimes, but I'd never hurt her and Toby would never hurt Alex!" Spencer argued back with Wilden.

"You and Alison weren't the best of friends and you envied her so you decided to get her out of your way. Alex was just a prize for you, but then you got bored with him and moved on to sleeping with Toby behind his back. When Alex didn't go away you recruited Toby to take care of him." Widen slammed his fist on the table, startling Spencer "Look, all I need is more evidence and I can prove that you and your boyfriend were are up to this."

Before Spencer could argue back the door flung open and there stood Mrs. Hastings.

"This interrogation is over, lets go Spencer." Veronica said and Spencer stood up and made her way over to her mother quickly.

"Hey Spencer." Wilden called after her and she turned around. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Spencer brushed off his words and followed her mother out of the station. Spencer went to her car and was about to get in, but her mother stopped her.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Veronica asked with concern because her daughter looked shaken.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe they think I hurt Alison and Alex." Spencer said in a sad chuckle.

"Spencer, sweetie. I don't want to alarm you, but the police are looking at you as their person of interest. Everything is going to be okay, I'm going to be here for you. The whole family is going to be here for you." Veronica said and watched her daughter go pale.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it." Spencer said and her mother kissed her forehead."But I'm going to move back into Toby's place. Tonight. I'll have the girls help me and they'll stay with me there tonight."

"Um okay if that's what you want to do. If that's where you feel safe." Veronica said sadly because they were just starting to make progress.

"I do feel safe with Toby and at Toby's place. I'm gonna come home every Saturday and have dinner with the family." Spencer said with a slight grin when she saw her mother smiling.

"That'll be great." Veronica said and began to walk to her car, but turned around to say something at her daughter. "Toby could come to dinner too. If he wants too."

"Yeah I think her does." Spencer said with a smile on her face. She was in her car when her mother walked up to the driver side window.

"Just promise me one thing. If you're going to live with Toby...be safe I'm not ready to be a grandma yet." Veronica pleaded before she headed to her car leaving Spencer in shock by her mothers words. Then a small smile appeared on her face.

Nothing seemed like a more pleasant thought to her right now than bring the next baby Cavanaugh into the world.

* * *

"Wait, Wilden thinks what?" Aria asked in disbelief.

Spencer texted to the girls once she got back to the barn so they could come over and help her pack. After they got everything they went to Toby's loft to move Spencer in again. It wasn't a surprise that the girls offered to stay with her instead of her asking them.

"Yep and now I'm a person of interest in Alison's and Alex's murder." Spencer replied.

"I thought we were done with Alison's murder. Remember your sisters psycho ex boyfriend, Ian, killed her." Hanna said and they all looked at Hanna. "What it's the truth that guy was creepy even Spencer thought so, you know after she sucked face with him."

"Hanna!"Aria scolded and Hanna put her hands up in defense.

"No, guys its okay. I was..._involved_ with Ian, but it was the worst mistake I've ever made." Spencer said and put her some of her books on the coffee table."I think they're reopening Alison's murder case."

"I don't understand why though. If they closed the case and said Ian was the killer what is the reason for more investigation." Emily asked trying to figure all of this out.

"Unless Ian didn't do it." Aria suggested and turned to look at her to give her a look of '_what_'.

"Aria come on they have to have proof that Ian did it otherwise he wouldn't be in jail." Spencer said.

"Yes, but you just said that the things Alison knew were dangerous. What if Alison did something to someone or she knew someone's dark secret. Don't you think someone would want to stop Alison before she got the chance to tell anyone." Aria said and everyone was in deep thought because that truly could of been what happened.

"So what are we say? That psycho Ian didn't really do it. He's the victim because he's being framed?" Hanna asked, but no one knew what to say.

"My head hurts." Emily said and rubbed her temples.

"You know what guys it's late and we can finish this tomorrow at school." Spencer said and they all nodded in agreement.

For awhile it was quiet between all of them until they got done finished unpacking all of Spencer's things.

"So are we all sleeping in here on the bed or is that sacred ground?" Hanna asked with a raised eyebrow with mischief in her eyes.

"Umm it's not, but we are going to sleep in the living room." Spencer said a slight blush, but decided to tease the girls on her way out." Besides sacred ground is at my lake house."

Just like Spencer suspected they were hot on her trail as she left the bedroom asking questions. Spencer knew it was going to be along night, but she didn't mind because those were her girls.

* * *

"Toby are you sure you're going to be okay going by yourself?" Shana asked.

Shana and Jenna were going to go back to Brookhaven to visit the hospital to see if they could figure out who the blond was and Toby volunteered to go see Wren.

"Yeah I can handle Wren." Toby said as he mounted his motorcycle.

"Look don't do anything stupid. I feel like you and this guy aren't to friendly with each other." Shana said and Toby nodded his head in agreement.

"I promise not to do anything to him. If he doesn't provoke me." Toby said with a small grin and Shana shook her head at him.

"Just to let you know Jenna says she has a surprise for you. For all of us." Shana said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Should I be scared?" Toby asked and saw a smile forming on Shana's face.

"Knowing Jenna... then _hell yeah_ you should." Jenna said causing Toby laugh.

"Shana I know I haven't verbally said it, but thank you for helping me get my name cleared." Toby said while reaching for Shana's hand.

"Yeah well don't thank me just yet. We have to actually clear your name first." Shana said and bent down to pick up Toby's helmet to hand it to him. "Promise me one thing. Don't break your neck on this thing or else I'll be stuck dealing with Jenna alone."

Toby chuckled at her words and put on his helmet. "I promise. I'll see you guys when I get back."

With those final words Toby drove out of the Edgewood Motor Court. As he drove he thought about the friendship he was starting to form with Jenna and Shana. Mainly just Shana because Jenna was alway controlling and just bitchy sometimes.

The one thing that he kept in his head was Spencer. The way she walked out on him after they made love was killing him. He ached for her voice, kiss, body, laughter, touch, and even if that touch was a slap or punch.

Toby chuckled at a memory of when he and Spencer were wrestling once. He was winning of course, pinning her down onto the bedroom floor and kissing along her neck trying to get her to tap out. Knowing her she didn't give in and played dirty to win. She responded to his kisses and began to kiss him more aggressively. He got so caught up that he didn't notice that Spencer gained the upper hand and she was on top, pinning him to the floor. She teased him by not kissing, but said she would if he said that she won. When he didn't Spencer got up and walked into the kitchen leaving him high and dry. She didn't let him touch her until he said she won. She would slowly eat the desert that Toby made after dinner making noises and licking her lip driving Toby crazy. He couldn't take it anymore so he just pulled her up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist right after she put a piece of cake in her mouth and he crashed his lips on to her. All the while he was kissing he would say you win over and over again. Instead of gloating about Toby cracking under the pressure she just said I love you in return.

That memory made Toby want to figure out this murder and clear his name so that he could go back home to his girl. He loved her so much he could see them together forever in the future getting married, having babies...lots of babies, and growing old together, but never losing the love and passion. Toby was doing all of this for them and he wasn't about to return home to her with no answers. He didn't want to go back empty handed so he was going to get Wren to talk at all costs.

* * *

That afternoon at school, the girls sat in their school cafeteria eating lunch. Something was wrong though.

"Spence you never told us about what Mona said at the grill yesterday." Emily said and something clicked in everyone's head.

"Yeah you didn't. Where is Mona today anyway? Hanna do you know?" Aria asked.

"No which is weird because she texted me yesterday after she met with Spencer to make plans to go shopping." Hanna said while her eyes searched the room for Mona.

"Noel isn't here today either and it's game day. If you don't come to school the day of the game you can't play and Noel always plays." Emily said and everyone was getting nervous.

"Maybe I could call Mona and see where she is." Hanna suggested and pulled out her phone.

"Sean!" Spencer called out his name as he was walking by.

"Hey Spencer... Hanna." Sean turned his gazed to Hanna. There was still a little bit of tension from their break up.

"Sean, have you heard from Noel?" Spencer asked getting Sean's attention.

"Not today, but he was with me last night, but then all of a sudden he had to go." Sean said with a shrug.

"Do you know where he went?" Aria asked and Sean grinned.

"He something about meeting up with some girl named Mona and that he'll catch me later." Sean said.

"Thanks Sean." Spencer dismissed him.

"So Noel and Mona are both gone. What happened to them?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that they aren't okay." Spencer said and then they all went back to eating their after agreeing to look for Noel and Mona after school.

* * *

"I'm looking for a doctor Kingston." Toby said to the lady at the front desk in the E.R.

"I'm sorry, but he's busy and he can't talk unless your are in need of help because this is a hospital where people are dying not to have chit-chat." The lady said and Toby began to sulk away, but a hand clamped over his shoulder making him stay.

"I'm sorry, but my friend here need to talk to doctor Kingston. His family sent us because his girlfriend just went into labor at another hospital and we have to get him there quick." Toby turned around to see the guy giving a bright winning smile to the lady at the desk.

"I am so sorry. I'll page him right now." The lady apologized and picked up the phone to page Wren down to the front desk.

"I'm sorry you are?" Toby asked and the guy smiled again.

"I'm Noel Kahn." As soon as the words left Noel's mouth Toby punched him square in his jaw.

Noel chuckled and rubbed his jaw. "Alright I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah no shit. Be lucky that we're at a hospital because I'm about to-" Before Toby could finish Noel put his hands up in defense telling him to stop.

"Look I know you probably hate me for what I did and I hate myself for what I did. Jenna sent me here so that I could help you figure this whole thing. So you better get used to me because we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. _Partner_." Noel said and patted him on the shoulder, but Toby only glared at him.

"Can I help you gentleman." The both turned their attention to Wren who just showed up out of breathe.

"We need to talk to you right now so let's go." Noel demanded and Wren took a step back.

"I'm sorry, but if it's not an emergency than I'll have to ask you to leave. Both of you." Wren said and looked straight at Toby.

"It's about Spencer she needs your help." Toby lied, but knew Wren wasn't going with out a good reason.

"What! Is she okay? Is she hurt? Does she need medical attention-"

"She's in my car she says she needs you." Noel cutoff Wrens concerned questions.

"Let's go." Wren said and like lighting made his way to the door.

"Nice job using Hastings to lure him out." Noel whisper at Toby as they followed behind Wren.

"What are we going to do when he realizes she's not in your car?" Toby asked and all Noel did was smirk.

"Trust me I've got this just follow my lead." Noel said and unlocked his car then handed the keys to Toby.

"Where is she?" Wren asked once he opened the backseat door and didn't not see Spencer.

Toby watched as Noel face turned from a winning smile to an evil glare in the blink of an eye. Noel punched Wren then pushed him in the backseat and motioned for Toby to get in the driver seat while Noel got in the backseat with Wren. Toby rounded the car and got behind the wheel.

"What's happening?" Wren asked in a panic.

"We are going for a drive so that we can talk about what you said to Alex the night he died." Noel said and reached up in the front seat to lock all the doors.

"Relax Wren nothing bad will happen to you just as long as you'll tell us the truth." Toby said while looking back at Wren, who's lip was starting to bleed from the punch Noel delivered. That just scored some major points with Toby.

"And if we don't like what we hear we'll kick your ass." Noel said with a smile and Toby fought back the urge to laugh. "Let's get this show on the road partner."

Toby started the engine and drove off from the hospital. Toby didn't fully trust Noel and he had his guard up. He Noel were going to be spending a lot of time together according to Noel and Jenna so he better get used to it.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Finally Getting Somewhere

* * *

"Tell us what you said!" Noel yelled in Wren's face.

Toby had driven them out of town and into a woodland area. He pulled over in a secluded area surrounded by trees. Noel pushed Wren out of the car and into the dirt trying to intimidate him. Toby sat on the hood of the car watching to see how well Noel's methods would work.

"I told you I don't what you're talking about!" Wren shouted back which was the wrong thing to do because Noel kicked him right in the gut, hard.

"Noel take it easy. He can't tell us anything if you try and kill him." Toby said trying to calm Noel down.

"You know what mate, this isn't about Alex it's about how Spencer left with me the other day. What we did however is too inappropriate to say out loud, but I can tell you she was screaming my name." Wren said with a smug grin and that set Toby off.

Toby hopped down off the hood of the car and marched straight to Wren. His fist connected to Wren's face so many times that his arms were starting to get heavy. Noel finally got involved and held Toby back.

"Jeez, take it easy Cavanaugh or you'll be the one killing him." Noel said as Toby struggled in his arms.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again! Don't even say her name!" Toby growled and Noel let him go because he finally relaxed.

"I don't know why you even care mate, what you had between Spencer has been over once she got in that car with me. Spencer doesn't want you anymore and I can see why." Wren said while trying to clean up his blood and Toby's heart felt like it dropped.

Toby turned away from Wren and got back into Noel's car.

"Ok that's it." Noel said and jacked Wren up by his scrubs then threw him up against a tree.

"What are you gonna do?" Wren asked unafraid.

"I'm gonna give to the count of three to tell me what I want to here. So I can get my life back and...so Toby can get his girl back." Noel said and Wren only laughed at him.

Noel pulled out a gun and that stopped Wren's laughing immediately.

"1." Noel counted and aimed the gun at Wren.

"You're bluffing!" Wren yelled even though he felt like he was about to piss his pants.

"2." Noel put his finger on the trigger.

"You don't have what it takes!" Wren yelled with tears coming out of his eyes.

"3." Noel said and pulled the trigger the noise causing Toby to get out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Toby asked dumbfounded by Noel's actions.

"Nothing just a little target practice." Noel said with his winning smile.

Noel crouched down to where Wren slid down the tree when the trigger was pulled. Noel made sure the bullet hit the tree next to Wren's head just to scare him.

"Okay next bullet goes in your head so I suggest you tell me and my friend here what you know." Noel said and Wren instantly started talking their ears off.

"Alright! Alright! I knew Alex because he and Alison came to the hospital where I used to work at. Alison flirted with me and I thought she liked me so we went out a few times. Then they both started asking me to give them medicines, but they weren't taking them themselves I don't know what they were using them for. I did give them some for a while and then I stopped when I found out about her and this other guy Ian. They kept blackmailing for the medicine, they would say that I would give it to them so that they could keep it for me and if I didn't keep giving it to them they'll call the police. The night me and Alex were arguing it was because he was blaming me for Alison's death and I don't know why he would think that, but he did. And that's the truth.

"Noel he told us what we wanted to know now let's get out of here." Toby said and Noel got up then headed to the car.

"I'll see you around Wren." Noel called back to Wren, who was still on the ground shaking.

"Come on we need to go see Jenna about this... _partnership_." Toby said as he got into the car followed by Noel.

"What you getting sick of me already?" Noel joked, but Toby didn't laugh.

"I don't need a partner to help me do what I need to do on my own." Toby said as he started the ignition.

"Well how about we talk about this over a beer at this pub I used to go to." Noel suggested.

"We're not twenty-one so we can't drink." Toby said and Noel shook his head.

"I know the bartender she kind of likes me and I heard that a few people in that pub used to know Alex and Alison." Noel said and that had Toby's attention.

"Alright fine we'll go, but after we are done their this partnership is over." Toby said.

"Deal. Now lets go." Noel said and they drove back on to the road to Rosewood.

* * *

Spencer woke up in Toby's bed the next morning only wearing Toby's shirt. It was only Wednesday and she decided to take a mental health day. Yesterday after school her and the girls looked for Noel and Mona liked they plan, but came up with nothing. Spencer got out of bed and stretched before getting and heading into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

After she finished showering, brushing her teeth, and putting on some clothes she went into the kitchen and began to make her coffee. She stood idly by the coffee maker until there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Jason standing there looking panicked.

"Jason? What are-" before Spencer could finish Jason brushed past her and sat on the couch in the living room. "Um come in."

"I'm sorry it's just I really need to talk to you." Jason pleaded and Spencer sat down next to him.

"Did something happen between you and Aria?"

"No, this about you and me."

"Um okay what exactly is it that you want to say?"

"You know that me and Ali were siblings right?" Jason asked.

Spencer always knew that Alison had a brother named Jason, but didn't know that Aria's Jason was her brother. He would never come out of his room when her and the girls would be over at their house. The one time she saw that Jason was her brother was at Alison's funeral. When her and Jason began to become friends she didn't want to push Jason to talk about his deceased sister.

"I knew Alison had a brother, but i didn't know you were him at first." Spencer said and Jason sadly chuckled.

"I was a pretty messed up kid back then don't take it personal I didn't even really talk to anyone in that house. I just stayed in my room. In my own world." Jason said with a shrug and Spencer didn't want to press him about what he said about being _messed_ up.

"So why does it matter that I know that you and Alison were brother and sister?" Spencer asked and Jason placed a hand on her knee.

"Because I'm not just her brother. I'm your brother too. It took me a while to figure out what Ali's constant teasing about me being the odd one out in the family really meant. To confirm my suspicion I talked to my mom today and asked who my father was and she didn't lie. She said Peter Hastings." Jason said and could tell Spencer was in shock because she was tense.

This was a lot on news to be taking in at seven in the morning. She knew her father had problems with fidelity, but never would have guessed he would keep his _'love child' _a secret. She was now wondering who else knew and didn't tell her.

"So you're my brother?" Spencer asked even though she knew the answer and Jason confirmed her question with a nod.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Believe me I was so angry when I found out I had been lied to all these years that I punched a hole in my wall." Jason said making Spencer giggle through her tears.

"I don't know whether to be sad, angry, or betrayed. Or all three." Spencer exclaimed and Jason took his hand off her knee to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out the truth after all these years. I thought about not telling you because you already have enough on your plate, but I couldn't keep a secret like this from you." Jason said as he stroked her hand.

"I understand. I wouldn't keep this from you either. I'm gonna have to talk with family today because I've got a _whole_ lot to say." Spencer joked, but was half serious even still Jason did laugh.

Jason cleared his throat." Did Toby come back?"

"No and I don't think he wants to come back to me. Not after I left him like that." Spencer said and wiped away tears only to have more fall.

"Spencer trust me whatever Toby is doing is to protect you and him. I bet if you called or texted him right now saying you need him he'll be there. He's crazy about you and most times I can't get him to shut up about you." Jason declared and Spencer grinned at him a little.

"Thanks bro." Spencer teased and punched Jason in the shoulder.

"Anytime sis." Jason said and nudged her with his elbow.

"So have you and Aria picked out any names for the baby?" Spencer asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No. Aria wants to name the baby something authentic and different. I just want the baby to have a simple name so we're still deciding."

"I don't care what you guys name my nephew or niece just as long as it is health." Spencer stated and Jason raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your niece or nephew?"

"Well I was already going to be one of it's aunts anyways so I just want to get used to saying it."

"I don't have a problem with that. Just don't make me an uncle yet I'm still so young!" Jason teased and Spencer smacked him on the arm.

"Don't worry about that. Toby and I are not going to popping out babies anytime soon." Spencer stated while blushing.

"Hmm whatever you say, but you have to admit you guys would look pretty great carrying your baby that looked just like the both of you." Jason said and noticed how Spencer eyes lit up when he said 'your baby'.

"I don't know what the future holds for me and Toby with kids, but I want to find out. Just not right now, but when I'm older when we're at least married."

"Okay I can understand that, but don't forget just because I'm Toby's friends I'm your brother first so if ever hurts you let me know and I'll kick his ass." Jason joked causing Spencer to laugh once again.

"Thanks Jason."

"You're welcome Spence."

* * *

"Tell me how did you manage to get into this place." Toby said as he and Noel to a seat at the bar in the pub Noel was talking about.

"I've got a lot of friends Toby just leave it at that." Noel said and Toby nodded his head.

"Do you remember the guys that knew Alison and Alex?" Toby asked and watched as Noel scanned the pub.

"Yes, but they're not here yet so let's get a drink." Noel said and waved over a very attractive bartender who took their orders without even asking for I.D.

"Okay I've gotta ask. I knew why I'm trying to solve this murder, but why are you?" Toby asked.

"Because I want my life back. This thing is hangover my head just like the fact that i hit you with my car. I didn't want to do it, but I needed the money and now someone is threating to tell the cops if I don't say you killed Alex." Noel said and took a long drag of his beer.

"So your being blackmailed?" Toby asked and Noel nodded his head.

"Toby I never wanted to hurt you. I just made some dumb decisions and I'm not proud of them. That's why I want to help you as a way of apologizing." Noel said sincerely.

"Apology accepted, but I'm gonna keep my eye on you." Toby said and took a sip of his beer.

"Far enough maybe after we figure all this out you might realize that we're not that different after all." Noel said and Toby was going to say something, but Noel spoke up again."One of them is here."

Toby turned his attention to the guy who just walked into the pub. He was a blonde had blue eyes was fairly tall, but looked a little older like in his twenties. The guy took a seat at the bar on the unoccupied stole next to Toby. Noel took this as his chance to talk to him so he got up off his stool and sat in the other stool beside the guy. Now the was in between Noel and Toby with nowhere to go.

"Can I help you?" The guy snarled once he noticed that Noel moved.

"Yeah what's your name you look familiar?" Noel asked an the guy turned his head to look at Noel.

"It's Duncan. Duncan Albert."

"Duncan Albert? Tell me Duncan did you happen to know a blonde named Alison?" Noel asked straight out and that caught Duncan's attention.

"Yes her and her friend used to come in here all the time. You know before she passed away." Duncan said.

"Do you remember her guy friends name?" Toby asked and Duncan turned his head to him and chuckled.

"She wasn't with a guy. She was with her friend CeCe. They never came in it left with any guys." Duncan said with a small smile forming on his lips.

"What did CeCe look like?" Toby asked.

"Just like Ali, but older. She had the big blue eyes and long blonde hair with the perfect physique."

"What did they used to do here?" Noel asked and Duncan suddenly didn't want to talk anymore.

"Why are you two asking all these questions about Ali and CeCe?" Duncan demanded more than he asked.

"We're their friends. We came here because we believe that the person who did hurt Ali might want to hurt CeCe too. " Toby lied, but it seemed to do the trick because Duncan eased up a little.

"Alright when they came here they would flirt with some of the guys to get the things they wanted."

"Is that all they did was flirt?" Noel asked and Duncan let out a deep sigh.

"No, from time to time they would sell medications in here. I tried to get them to stop because some of these people can be dangerous, but they did it anyways."

"Wow I never expected a girl like Ali to sell drugs illegally." Toby said astounded.

"Yeah well there are a lot of things people don't know about Ali. He'll I don't even know any of Ali's secrets expect this one." Duncan said.

"Thanks for your help man. We really appreciate it." Toby said and he and Duncan shook hands before he and Noel headed for the door.

"Today has been really good for us hasn't it partner." Noel said with a huge smile and Toby just rolled his eyes and continued to walk to the car until his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text that he quickly replied to.

"What's up?" Noel asked once he noticed Toby stopped walking.

"Nothing, it's just I've got somewhere I need to be." Toby said." Tell Jenna we'll all meet up tomorrow at the motel."

"Alright I'll catch you later!" Noel yelled to Toby who was already sprinting down the street.

* * *

After Jason left later that night Spencer curled up on the couch to watch a movie. That was a bad idea because it was a romantic comedy and she felt all alone. Usually it would be her and Toby cuddled up together on the couch, but sadly she messed that up. She missed her boyfriend and knew that he needed to be here in her arms. So she sucked up her pride and sent him a text.

_Toby I need you to come home. I miss you and I love you so much. Please don't stop loving me_-Spencer

She waited approximately fourth-five seconds before she got a reply.

_I could never stop loving you Spence you're my world. Don't worry babe I'm coming to you and I'll be there soon. I love you_-Toby

Spencer's heart began to flutter.

_I love you too :)-_Spencer

Spencer sat in the living room waiting patiently for the guy she loved to return to her. For him to come back home.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Some Explaining' To Do

* * *

Toby climbed the stairs to his loft two at a time in anticipation of who was behind that door. He didn't get a chance to knock before his girlfriend came running out of the apartment and lunging herself at him. With her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, they stood there hugging just holding each other.

"God I've miss you." Toby said has he squeezed her tighter and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Toby don't ever leave me again. Promise me."

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere at least not without you by my side."

Spencer finally released Toby from her tight hug and grabbed his hands to pull him into the loft.

"Oh my gosh Toby! What happened to your hands?" Spencer said as she studied his bloody cut up hands. Toby moved his hands from Spencer's and turned to lock the door.

"Nothing." Toby lied, but he turned around to Spencer's _'don't lie to me' _look. "Alright I kind of got in a fight."

Toby pulled his leather jacket off and placed it down on the loveseat in the living room. When he looked back up Spencer was still looking at him waiting for him to continue. He didn't want to tell Spencer the truth so he averted his eyes from hers and went into their bedroom only to have Spencer follow him.

"Toby who did you get in a fight with?"

Toby sighed and peeled off his shirt then went into the closet to find him some pajama bottoms to wear.

"It's not important." Toby said and leaned in to kiss Spencer, but she moved back before he could seal the deal.

"I'm not kissing you until you tell me who you got into a fight with." Toby groaned in frustration. He wanted Spencer's touch and love so badly in this moment. He was caught in the middle. Don't tell her and you'll be getting no kiss tonight or tell her and you'll probably still won't get a kiss from her.

"Alright I'll tell you, but you have to promise to listen to the whole story before you decide whether or not you want to be mad at me." Toby and Spencer nodded her head.

He started from the beginning when he met Jenna and how she was trying to help him. Next he told her about the leads and tips that Jenna was getting that's why he went along with her to help solve things faster. Then he told her about Noel and what he had to say. Finally he told her about what happened between him, Wren, and Noel a few hours ago.

"So that's what happened?" Spencer asked and Toby nodded his head in shame.

He didn't expect Spencer to cup his face with both her hands and kiss him.

"Let's get something on your hands." Spencer said and grabbed Toby's hands pulling him into the bathroom with her.

"You're not mad?" Toby asked

Spencer pulled out the first aid kit. "Of course I'm upset that you left me without saying goodbye after how we left things, but I understand why you did it. You were desperate for answers so you thought would be the perfect opportunity to get some and you did."

"I didn't hit Wren because I wanted information."

"Then why did you hit him?" Spencer asked as she was finishing up wrapping the bandages around his hands.

"He said some stuff. Stuff about you. You and him. As soon as he said it I wanted to kill him, but Noel held me back, but he better hope I don't see his face ever again."

Spencer grinned a little at her boyfriend then brought his hands up to kiss the bandages on them.

"I love you. You know that right?" Spencer asked and Toby nodded his head "What happened between Wren and I awhile ago was a mistake. I wished I hadn't have done it, but I can't change what I did. You are the only guy who has known me intimately. Wren and I just kissed twice and that was it, nothing has or will ever happen since then."

"I love you so much." Toby mumbled out and kiss Spencer hard before she could even say it back.

It didn't take them long to get caught up in their heated moment because before you knew it Spencer was hoisted onto the bathroom counter with Toby standing in between her legs. His kisses travels down to her neck and made a trail up to her ear.

"If we had a baby what would it look like?" Toby asked out of nowhere, but it still made Spencer smile.

"I'm picturing a newborn...with a six pack." Spencer joked and felt Toby's abs. Toby just laughed into her neck.

"Where do you see us in the next few years?" Toby pulled back and asked Spencer that question as he looked into her eyes.

"Years? I was just gonna fool around with just to satisfy my teenage rebellion stage." Spencer teased.

Toby picked Spencer up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying back into the bedroom. He deposited he gently on the bed and hovered above her.

"I'm only around just so you can fool around with me to piss off your parents?" Toby asked with a small smile. Spencer bit her lip before nodding her head yes. "Well then I guess I'll have to do something stupid like get you pregnant so that you would have to stick around."

"And you're ready to be a father at eighteen?" Spencer asked jokingly as she rubbed Toby's jaw.

"I wouldn't be the father to just any baby. I'd only want to be the father of _your_ baby." Toby said seriously and placed a gently kiss on her shoulder through his shirt she was wearing.

"Toby I'm not ready to be a mom." Spencer said seriously because she knew that this conversation was about to get real serious and intimate.

"Spence I know that. You're not even out of highschool yet. I just want you to keep the thought in the back of your head if something unexpectedly happens and you get pregnant I'm not gonna leave you or our baby." Toby moved down Spencer's body and lifted her shirt up to place tiny kiss on her stomach.

Spencer giggled because it tickled." You know that there's nothing in there right?"

"I know I'm just hoping on day when we're older and you're ready someone could be growing in there."

"I can't believe we're actually having this conversation about our future children. What's next are you gonna ask me to marry you?" Spencer teased, but when Toby moved back up her body so they were face to face she could see the seriousness on his.

"And if I was what would your answer be?" Toby asked and Spencer looked nervous under him.

"I-I uh-" Spencer was trying to form words, but didn't know what to say. Luckily her phone rang and Toby got off of her so that she could get it. He went into the bathroom to put on his pajama bottoms and get ready for bed while Spencer took her call out into the living room.

"Mom?" Spencer was curious to know why her mother was calling so late.

"Spencer sweetie I'm glad to know you're still talking to us"

It finally dawned on her to why she was calling. She must have found out that Spencer knew about Jason being her brother and called to explain.

"Yeah well I forgot to look at the caller I.D."

"Spencer sweetie please let me and your father explain. We don't want to do it over the phone so we'll come over or will you come over here?"

Spencer looked back into the bedroom down the hall and saw the light was still on which meant Toby was waiting for her.

"I can't tonight. Toby's back."

"Oh...really he came back?" Spencer could tell her mother was not pleased by this, but she was still trying to get to know him better.

"Yes, he just got here about an hour ago and we were about to go to bed. I have school in the morning."

"Alright then we'll talk Sunday. You and Toby come on over for ?"

"Sure mom, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you we both do." Spencer rolled her eyes a little. If her dad really loved her he would have told her years ago or he would at least called himself to apologize.

"I love you too."

Spencer hung up the phone and headed back to the bedroom. Like she predicted Toby was in fact sitting up against the headboard waiting for her. Spencer hoped that Toby wouldn't bring up the marriage thing again so she choice to distract him. She walked over to the bed and climbed up on Toby to straddle him.

"I really, really missed you." Spencer said trying to sound seductive as she kissed this lips then went down to his neck.

"I-" Toby hissed when Spencer began to nibble on his ear." I really missed you too."

Spencer moved down to his chest and placed little kisses there. Each time she did, it made Toby squeeze her hips.

"Who was on the phone?" Toby said in somewhat of a groan when Spencer bit done on his collarbone.

"It was my mom. She invited us to dinner on Sunday." Spencer went to kiss his lips, but Toby pulled back.

"Us? As in she wants us there together?"

"Yes, she is going to start giving the idea of you and I a chance because I told her that its gonna be a long time before I ever get rid of you." Spencer said and Toby kissed her lips before moving his hands to the hem of his shirt she was wearing. Spencer helped him pull it over her head and threw it to the floor. Before Spencer shirt hit the floor, Toby had on her back on the mattress with him above her.

"It gonna be along time before you get rid of me? What happened to just fooling around? I'm not ready for a commitment." Toby teased and Spencer slapped him on the chest and then pushed him back on the mattress so that she could regain her position on top of him.

"If I remember correctly you were the one not to long ago talking about marriage and babies."

"Of course I said those things so that I could get lucky with you. Duh." Toby said and Spencer hit once again on the chest.

"Well I'm not that easy."

Toby raised his eyebrow at her then looked her up and down. Spencer realized that Toby was trying to say '_yeah right' _because she was half naked and on top of him.

"Okay if I'm that easy how about I try playing hard to get." Spencer moved off of Toby's body and she saw him frown. She went over and put back on his shirt then crossed the room to turn off the light.

Once it was dark she felt two arms circle around her waist and pulled her back into the bed. What happened next was just a frenzy of passionate kisses, loving touches, moans, a little scratching on Spencer part, and a night filled with unconditional love.

* * *

Spencer woke up that morning feeling better than ever before. After her and Toby long night of loving making they cuddled together and Spencer told Toby everything that went on while he was away, eventually the two feel asleep in each others arms. It was by far the best sleep she had gotten in weeks. Spencer rolled over to see that Toby was gone. Fear suddenly rushed through her.

_He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye again would he?_

Spencer sat up in bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. She was about to cry because of what she thought Toby had done, but her blue-eyed carpenter came walking through the door carrying her some food and a big smile on his face.

Spencer immediately noticed some of the hickies on his neck and chest. She hated to find out what her nails did to his back.

"Rise and Shine, my love. Breakfast is served." Toby placed the plate of eggs and toast in front of Spencer and place a cup of coffee on the night stand.

"Why are you so good to me?" Spencer asked and Toby just placed a long lingering kiss to her lip.

"Because I love you and I'm going to take care of you. So eat up you've got to be to school in an hour."

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked when Toby got up off the bed.

"I am going to shower and then I have to meet Noel, Jenna, and Shanna." Toby said and watched Spencer's face drop.

"Toby I really wish you'd let me go with you. I don't think it's safe if Noel is gonna be around you."

Toby stalked back over to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Spencer I know you don't like the idea, but if Jenna could help figure out what happened to Alex and Alison I've got to do it for us so that we can move on. So that we could both take a breath."

"Alright fine, go" Spencer said and then giggled when he turned around to go to the bathroom.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry for what I did to your back." Spencer blushed at the memory of how Toby got those scratches.

Toby chuckled." It's okay the pain was worth the pleasure. I'll be in the shower." Toby winked at her.

"Would you like some company?" Spencer asked and she saw Toby contemplating this.

"Nope you've got to be to school in an hour."

"That gives us about about forty-five minutes."

"Spencer if you get in that shower with me you'll miss the whole school day. When I get home we'll spend more time together."

"Okay fine go ahead and shower so that I can get in after you." Spencer waved him away.

* * *

When Spencer got to school her friends instantly noticed a certain glow about her.

"Okay what is up with you? You're walking around like you've been given a tranquilizer you're all happy and relaxed. It's weird." Hanna said to Spencer who has been walking around without a care in the world and a smile that Spencer hasn't gotten rid of since she steeped into the building.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer said coyly as he opened her locker.

"Like hell you don't you're blushing." Aria said.

"Yeah and your glowing." Emily said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh my gosh!" Hanna said and eyed Spencer flat stomach." Are you expecting?"

Spencer smile fell."Hanna! No I'm not pregnant."

"Hanna come on why would you ask her that and with all of these people around?" Emily hissed

"What it's like everyone's got baby fever around here. Two girls that go here are pregnant and so is Aria so I just thought it was something in the water." Hanna said with a shrug.

"Well I'm not pregnant. Toby came back last night." Spencer said and she felt herself smiling again.

"On my gosh Spencer. So you guys worked everything out?" Emily asked.

"If they didn't then that hickey on her neck was for nothing." Aria said and the girls moved closer to look at Spencer neck. Spencer even looked in the mirror of her locker.

"Oh my gosh I am going to kill him." Spencer said as she felt the hickey on her neck. How was she going to explain it to her mom and dad on Sunday." Why didn't you tell me I've been showcasing my hickey to all of Rosewood high?"

"I just noticed it because flipped your hair over shoulder before then it was covering it up pretty nicely." Aria said and Spencer pulled her hair back around to the front to hid her hickey.

"Look I've got some concealer in my locker I'll go it it for you." Hanna said and went down the hall to her locker.

"God I am going to strangle him. How am I supposed to explain this to my parents when they see it?"

"You're parents?" Emily asked.

Spencer completely forget to fill her parents in about Jason being her brother and what Toby said because she was still in a love daze.

"Yeah, me and Toby are going to their house for dinner on Sunday."

"How do you think that will go?" Aria asked.

"I'm hoping it goes great, but lets get real my family is not the biggest fan of Toby so I'll have to wait and see." Spencer closed her locker and Hanna came back with the concealer.

"You should do this in the bathroom. You don't want anyone to be staring at you." Hanna suggested.

"Thanks Han." Spencer heard the bell ring for everyone to get to class." Guys come over tonight I've got a lot to tell you, but I can't do it here."

Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes as they headed to their individual classes.

* * *

Toby drove his truck over to the motel that Jenna and the others of them said they would be at for the next few days.

"Knock,Knock." Toby said a he knocked on the motel door.

"Who's there?" He heard Noel say behind the door.

"The boogeyman! Who do you think?"

"The _boogeyman_ who?..." This time he heard Shanna's voice.

"The boogeyman whose going to hurt both of you if you don't open the door." Toby said and heard them snickering behind the door before they let him in.

"Hey Toby." Shanna said after Toby entered the motel room.

"Hey Shanna. Noel."

"What's up partner?" Noel went in for a fist bump, but Toby didn't respond to him.

"Where's Jenna?" Toby asked as he scanned the room for their so called leader.

"She went out to get lunch, but should be back any minute so make yourself comfortable." Shanna gestures for him to have a seat on the couch in the room.

"Whoa Cavanaugh! What happened to your neck?" Noel asked once he noticed the hickies on his neck.

"It's nothing I just got caught up with something."

"Gross." Shanna pretended to gag.

"So your not gonna tell us what happened? Let me guess your one of those_ don't kiss and tell_ kind of guy." Noel asked.

"Yep, I like to keep some things in my life private."

"Well maybe I should just ask Spencer myself what happened because I know you raced off to see her." Noel said and saw Toby's jaw tighten and his fists clench.

"Noel shut and leave Toby alone about his love life that's not why he's here." Shanna said and smacked Noel upside the head making Toby laugh.

"What's so funny in here?" All of them looked to the door to see Jenna standing there carrying a brown bag. The fun mood was instantly killed.

"Just talking." Noel said when no one else spoke up.

"Hmmm would the conversation have anything to with what's on Toby's neck?" Jenna asked as she pulled the food out of the brown bag.

"Look Jenna it's nothing. We all talked about, but now we are ready to move on." Shanna said and Jenna gave her a death glare then moved on to talk to Toby.

"Toby you know that this is dangerous. Getting involved with Spencer again when someone is after you to hurt you."

"Jenna with all do respect I don't need any advice about my love life so lets just drop it." Toby said in a demanding tone that shocked everyone including himself.

"Fine, lets talk about what happened yesterday with Wren. Noel told me everything that happened before and after you talked to him."

"So he told you about what Duncan said about CeCe and Alison?" Toby asked and Jenna threw him a sandwich.

"Yes and that is why we are going to pay CeCe a little visit tomorrow since its Saturday."

"Okay why can't we do it know?" Noel asked Jenna with he chomped on his sandwich and chips.

"Because I have another commitment today and it'll keep me busy the rest of the day so we have to do it tomorrow."

"Doesn't CeCe live in Rosewood though?" Shanna asked confused.

"Yes, but she's not here. Apparently she's in Ravenswood working on opening up another one if her stores."

"Do we all have to go to Ravenswood?" Toby asked.

"Yes because we aren't just going there to talk to CeCe we are also going to find out more stuff about her and Alison's business. We need all hands on deck, Ravenswood is pretty big."

"Alright fine I'll go, but under one condition." Toby said.

* * *

"Wait so Jason is your brother and I mean like blood brother?" Emily asked.

Spencer and the girls came to the loft after school so that Spencer could tell them everything. They were currently in the bedroom talking about it.

"Yes, he's my brother." Spencer said.

"Oh my gosh Spence I can't image how you must feel just finding this out." Hanna said and rubbed Spencer's back.

"It's okay I've been learning to deal with it, but it doesn't change the fact that my parents lied to me just to uphold their reputation."

"I am so sorry Spence that you have to deal with this on top of your problems with the police and Toby." Aria said and placed her hand on her friends knee.

"Thanks, but I'm hoping that Toby could figure this out so that we could both move on with our lives."

"You aren't afraid this Jenna person is just using him for something?" Emily asked.

"Em, Toby's been making a lot of progress with her. A lot more than we have so I'm just gonna let him do what he has to do."

"Well how exactly can we make progress? We don't even have Mona around to help us anymore. It's like she disappeared or something." Aria said and saw the said look on Hanna's face." Han I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's fine Aria. I'm sure Mona is fine wherever she is." Hanna said trying to convince herself with her own words." Let's change the subject. Spence how did last night go with Toby?"

Spencer laughed "I already told you guys we made up."

"Yes, but we want the _juicy_ details." Hanna winked at her.

"Alright fine it was really great. It was just the whole night was great even when he brought up kids-"

"Wait a minute you and Toby were talking about having kids?" Emily asked and everyone's eyes grew huge.

"We were just talking about our life together and where it's going. He brought up having kids one day and told he if I ever got pregnant he would be there for me no matter what." Spencer said and all the girls awed.

"Wow that's is so sweet. What else did he do ask you to marry him?" Hanna joked about the last sentence making everyone giggle, but Spencer.

"Spence he didn't did he?" Aria asked when she noticed her friend wasn't laughing along with them.

Spencer shrugged." I don't know, it was sort of like a proposal. We were joking around and I asked him the same thing. He asked what would I say if I did, but my phone rang before I could give him an answer."

"Oh my gosh! I so call dibs on throwing the bachelorette party!" Hanna said.

"Hanna she's not even engaged yet." Emily said.

"She might as well be. Her and Toby are living together. They are talking about marriage and kids. So why not Spence?" Aria asked.

"Wait I never said I wasn't going to marry him. I'm just not ready because I'm too young. I want to at least finish my first year of college before I get engaged." Spencer said and everyone understood her reasoning.

The girls talked amongst themselves the rest of the afternoon. They were having such a good time they didn't hear Toby come through the front door.

"Spencer I'm home and I've got a surprise for you-" Toby opened up the door to see his girlfriend and her friends in their bedroom.

Toby was now embarrassed because before he opened the bedroom door he took his shirt off and unzipped his pants ready for them to be pulled down.

"Hello Toby." Aria said and grinned at Toby.

"Hanna, Aria, Emily you're all here. It's great to see you guys." Toby said, but didn't really mean it because he was looking forward to spending more alone time with Spencer. Spencer got up to kiss Toby on the cheek.

"Please put some clothes on. I don't like my friends drooling over you." Spencer whispered in his ear. Toby nodded his head and did as he was told. He went to the drawers to pick out some clothes so that he could shower.

"Where you going Tobs?" Emily asked as she watched a flustered Toby about to leave the room.

"I need a shower I've had a long day of work."

"Make sure to check to see if the water will be warm enough unless you were planning on taking a cold shower." Hanna said and Toby stopped in the door for a second before he continued down the hall and into the bathroom.

Spencer was sure she heard Toby mumble under his breath _'I wouldn't need a cold shower if me and Spencer were alone'._ That made Spencer laugh. Spencer led the girls out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to find some dinner.

When they got in the kitchen Spencer saw a bag on the counter. It was filled with Chinese food. This must have been the surprise that Toby got for her because he got the food from her favorite Chinese place.

"Wow Toby brought enough food to feed a zoo." Spencer said amazed at how much food Toby brought home.

"Maybe he had plans to work up both of you guys's appetites." Hanna said mischievously and Spencer threw a fortune cookie at her.

"Well what ever the reason is I don't care lets eat I am starving." Aria said and grabbed one of the containers on Chinese food and the girls began to dig in.

Toby came out of back freshly showered and put on him some pajamas for now until the girls went home. As soon as he entered the kitchen he went up behind Spencer and kissed her neck.

"Nope no more kissing my neck you left a hickey there." Spencer moved out of Toby's reached and went to stand next to the girls.

"Toby how was the shower?" Hanna asked.

"Cold." Toby muttered under his breath, but the girls heard him and that made them giggle at him.

"Toby how did everything go today with Jenna?" Spencer asked.

"Good I want to talk to you about something though."

"Sure what is it?"

"Jenna, Shanna, Noel, and I are all going to Ravenswood tomorrow to dig up some more answers."

"So you're leaving me again." Spencer said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, Spence that's not it. I want you to go with me. We're in this together so I want you to go with me." Toby said and Spencer walked back over to him and kissed him gently. They would have stayed kissing until they heard the girls clearing their throats behind them.

"Okay so what time are we leaving Tobs?" Emily asked.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I'm going too. I want to help." Emily said and Toby didn't know how to say no to her.

"I'm going too." Aria said.

"Wait if there'll going I want to go too." Hanna said." You know what how about Jason, Caleb, Paige, and Samara go with us. You know to help more."

"I don't think-" Toby was about to tell them all no, but he saw the way Spencer was looking at him with pleading eyes." I don't think I'd have it any other way."

The girls squealed and Spencer kissed Toby again.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Hanna exclaimed as she pulled out her phone to text Caleb.

"Look guys we are not going there to have fun. We are going there to get some answers. So no playing around we only have the one day to get everything done. Okay?" Toby said

"Okay." The girls said and unison then they went back to eating the food.

"I guess team Spoby will be in action tomorrow?" Spencer bit her lip and stroked Toby's jaw.

"You bet, team Spoby is gonna kick ass tomorrow in Ravenswood." Toby said making Spencer laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ravenswood Here We Come

* * *

To say that Jenna was upset that Toby had invited all of his friends to come with them to Ravenswood would be an understatement. Shana and Noel had to cool Jenna down after she saw how many cars pulled in behind Toby. She already didn't want Spencer to be involved and Toby knew he was pushing it. Toby could still hear Jenna's words as he drove with Spencer to Ravenswood, _'This is not a highschool field trip your friends better be ready to get down to business'._

"Hey you okay?" Spencer once she saw Toby looking a little lost.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that I'm worrying that you being here is dangerous."

"Toby I can take care of myself. Remember I'm a Hastings." Spencer said proudly and winked at her boyfriend.

"Still I'd like it better if you stay close to me or one of the guys while we are out today." Toby said and he heard Spencer let out a deep sigh.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over." Spencer said this time more firmly.

Toby pulled over onto a dirt road. Spencer unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to straddle Toby's lap.

"Spencer what are you-" Toby was silenced by Spencer putting her finger over his lips.

Spencer brushed her hand through Toby's hair and kissed his jaw. Toby groan at the contact her lips made with his skin.

"I need you to understand that I can take care of myself. I love the fact that you want to protect and take care of me, but today I can do it myself. I'm strong enough to handle situations like this. Okay?"

"Yes." Toby croaked out. He loved the more dominant side of Spencer.

When her finger was removed from his lips his lips immediately connected with hers. It made Spencer giggle at the way she makes Toby feel. Before things could get too hot and heavy there was a knock at the window. It was Jenna.

Spencer moved off Toby's lap and Toby let her go reluctantly. He rolled down the window so he could talk to Jenna.

"I'm sorry Jenna, we just had to solve a situation." Toby said and Jenna peered in the car at Toby and Spencer.

"Yeah I bet. Look Toby no more stops we only have a little bit of time today. We don't need anymore...distractions." Jenna said and looked at Spencer when she said distractions.

"Sure Jenna." Toby said and Jenna walked back to her car. When Jenna was out of view Toby and Spencer busted up laughing.

"I don't think she likes me." Spencer said.

"I don't think Jenna likes anyone." Toby said and backed up on to the road again.

* * *

After about another hour of driving everyone made it to Ravenswood safe and sound. Jenna suggested that they met in a vacant parking lot close by the post office. When everyone piled out of their cars Toby put his game face on.

"Alright Jason, Aria, and Paige. You guys will start searching for clues in clubs and bars." Jenna instructed." Emily, Caleb, and Samara will checkout all the local hangout spots. And finally Noel, Shana, Spencer, and Hanna will be searching at any abandoned lots. Toby you and me will look for CeCe."

"Wait why are you and Toby going alone?" Spencer asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I distinctly remember you saying in Toby's truck not too long ago that you don't need him to protect you. Unless you feel like you need come with us for him to hold you're hand." Jenna said and Spencer was livid.

"Jenna-" Toby started to say, but Spencer cut him off.

"No, Toby it's fine you guys hunt down CeCe and I'll see you later. Okay." Before Toby could answer her she pulled him down by his shirt and connected there lips in a deep his. He knew she was doing to piss Jenna off, but he didn't care.

"Let's head out everyone." Spencer said once she finally broke away from Toby.

Toby watched in amazement as Spencer took charge and everyone listened. Everyone went with there respective groups, leaving Toby and Jenna in the parking lot.

"Jenna you don't have to be like that to Spencer." Toby said as he hopped into Jenna's car.

"Look tell her don't get in my way and I won't." Jenna said while starting the ignition.

"Jenna she wants to catch the person that did this just as much as you do." Toby said and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"The only thing she seems to want to do is have her tongue down your throat every three minutes."

"Why is Spencer kissing me a problem. She's my girlfriend and we live together. Hopefully one day she'll marry me."

As soon as Toby said the last sentence Jenna slammed on the breaks and Toby hit his head on the dashboard.

"Jenna what the hell is wrong with you!?" Toby said as he rubbed the forming knot on his head.

"Get out of my car!"

"What?"

"Get out of my car!" Jenna started to hit Toby a little and he got the message and got out.

"Jenna what is wrong with you?"

"I think it's better if we split up and find CeCe." Jenna said before she sped off down the rode.

"Jenna you're being ridiculous!" Toby yelled at her as she drove away.

Toby was on his own now. And he had to find CeCe. So he headed into town to see if could find her at the place she going to build her new boutique.

* * *

"Spencer are you okay?" Hanna asked when she saw the irritated look on her face.

"No I'm just peachy." Spencer said and Shana and Noel laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are Hastings. It's funny to see you get jealous." Noel said.

"I am not jealous." Spencer stated firmly.

"Yeah tell that to the look on your face." Shana said and Spencer was about comment, but Hanna intervened.

"Alright everyone shut up and leave Spencer alone. Noel how much longer until we get to the next abandoned lot?"

"We should be there in about two more minutes Hanna." Noel said and everyone let the silence take over them unless Hanna would to physically intervene.

After only a few more minutes they pulled up to an abandoned apartment complex that looks like it had been almost completely burned down.

"Umm is it safe to go in that?" Hanna said once she noticed how bad of shape the building was in.

"Probably not, but we're going in anyway." Shana stated and got out of the care. Noel followed shortly after.

"Han can I ask you something before we go in." Spencer asked as she stopped Hanna from opening the backseat door.

"Sure Spence what's up?"

"Do you think I'm acting like one of those crazed jealous girlfriends?"

"Spence you're just trying to protect your territory and Toby is your territory."

"That's just it I don't want Toby to think I own him. I want him to know its okay to have female friends."

"Buts that's just not it. Is it?"

"I just feel that Jenna doesn't like me because I'm putting her friend in danger or she doesn't like me because I have something she wants. Toby."

"Spence I wasn't going to say anything, but I feel like now I have to. The girls and I were talking about Jenna. Toby and Jenna." Spencer began to panic.

"What did you see them doing something?!"

"No we jut think its weird how Jenna acts towards Toby. How she wants so bad to protect him. How she doesn't want you involved with him. How she wants to go off with Toby alone. It just all seems like she's trying to get close to Toby and steal him from you."

"You know what I think it's about time I have a talk with Jenna." Spencer got out of the car and began to walk down the road, but Hanna stopped her when she reached the corner.

"Spencer I know you want to beat the crap out of her, but now is not the time. We'll get the bitch later."

"What am I supposed to do Han? Just wait here while she makes a move on my boyfriend?" Spencer tried to walk away again, but Hanna pulled her back once more.

"No, you trust Toby not to give in to her seduction." Hanna said and took hold of Spencer's necklace." Because he gave you this to know he'll never let you go." Next Hanna pointed to Spencer's heart." He also gave you his heart because he knows you're the love of his life and he'll love you till the end of time. So trust him."

Spencer let the words sink in. Toby trusted her so why can't trust him?

"Alright fine lets go help Noel and Shana." Spencer said putting up forward her best attempt at a smile.

"That's my girl. Team Spanna is about to get down to business." Hanna linked arm with Spencer and they're walked back to the abandoned apartment building.

* * *

Toby wandered the streets of Ravenswood for all most an hour and still had nothing about CeCe. He even asked around town about her and some people though it was a little weird of him to be asking about someone he didn't know. So he made up a lie that he was her younger brother and that there's been a family emergency so he needs to get in contact with her right away. Still everyone would tell him they haven't seen CeCe since her apartment complex caught on fire and she left immediately. So with CeCe nowhere in sight Toby decided he needed a break from walking so he entered a near by diner and had a seat in a booth in the far back corner.

As he looked over the menu he didn't notice a blond come in or the fact that she took a seat in the booth across from him.

"Why is it that I'm hearing around town that my handsome blue-eyed baby brother is looking for me because its a family emergency." Toby looked up and faced the blue-eyed blonde. The one thing he knew for a fact was that Duncan wasn't kidding she looked and talked like the other version of Ali.

"CeCe?" Toby asked her name just to be sure.

"Look kid I have anything to..." CeCe looked around the diner to make sure no one was listening." I don't have anything to sell you. Dealing is not my game anymore."

"Is it because Alison's not around anymore? Toby asked and CeCe smirked.

"What did you know about Ali?"

"I only know that people didn't know her when they knew her. Including me." Toby said and CeCe was sizing him up.

"Wait a minute. You're Toby aren't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Ali used to talk about one of Jason's friends all the time and you match the description and name." Toby went pale. Alison liked him.

"I didn't know...that...that she..."

"You didn't know that Ali liked you. I bet you didn't she kept a lot of things to herself. A lot of secrets." CeCe was smiling now.

"What kind of secrets?"

"I could tell you or I could show you?"

"Show me then." Toby said and CeCe stood up from the booth.

"Follow me." Toby stood up and followed CeCe out of the diner.

* * *

"Okay this is bull-"

"Hanna!" Spencer stopped Hanna from using any inappropriate language.

"What! We've been walking around this crappy burned down place for like an hour and if I see another rat I'm going to scream." Hanna stated and crossed her arms. As soon as she said it Noel walked into the room where the girls were.

"Hello ladies." Noel greeted and at started going through more piles of rubble.

"Speaking of rats." Hanna mumbled under breath, but Noel heard her and threw down burned wood he picked up.

"You know what Hanna I'm trying here. Don't treat me like I'm some felon. I'm not the only one whose mad bad decision." Noel said and Hanna got up in Noel's face.

"Noel I can treat you like a criminal because that's what you act like! You ran down my friend and her boyfriend with your car and left him for dead!"

"I apologized for that, but you guys aren't the only who has someone out to get them. Like it or not we are all in this together now!" Noel was getting angry now and Spencer was trying to pull Hanna out of Noel's face, but she wouldn't budge.

"Oh yeah? I bet you said the same thing to Mona, but guess what? She's not here is she and I think you have something to do with that." Hanna pushed Noel, but he bounced right back and got in her face again. Thankfully Spencer was able to squeeze in between them.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Sean told us that you were going to meet Mona one night and then she didn't show up to school the next day. So where is she!?"

"I did get a text from Mona telling me to meet her and I was on my way to meet her and then she sent me another saying she changed her mind, she didn't want me to come. I swear I didn't see Mona that night I have no idea what happened to her, but I want to find her just as much as you do." Noel said more calmly and Hanna had tears in her eyes.

"I think it's time we get out of her guys." Spencer said as she placed and arm around Hanna. Noel, Spencer, and Hanna were all headed down the steps.

"Wait you guys come check this out!" Shana yelled down the hall out of one of the rooms.

They all walked down to the room Shana was in to see her standing there holding a slightly burnt red trench coat.

"What is this?" Spencer asked Shana handed over the coat.

"I don't know. I found it in one of the clothes. One of the only piece of clothing to survive."

"What makes this so important Shana?" Noel asked as he looked at the seemingly ordinary red coat.

"It's just what stuck out to me in this whole entire place so I figured it must be important."

Hanna reached inside the pocket and pulled out an I.D.

"Han, who's is it?" Spencer when Hanna was examining the I.D.

"The name says Vivian Darkbloom, but someone scratched out the picture." Hanna held up the I.D. for everyone to see.

"I think we've done enough searching for today. Lets go meet up with the others." Spencer suggested as she put the I.D. in her pocket.

Everyone walked out to the car, but before Noel let them get in he blocked the doorway.

"I just want you guys to know that I'm truly sorry for everything I did. I was just afraid of what might happened if I didn't follow orders." Noel said

"Its fine Noel I can forgive you, but I won't ever forget." Spencer said and that must have been good enough for him because he moved out of the way and let the girls get in.

* * *

"Tell me. Did you know Alex Santiago?" Toby asked as he sat in the passenger sets of CeCe car while she drove. The sky was getting darker and darker.

"Of course I knew Alex. Him and Alison were always together when they came to see me. I thought they were dating, but Ali would always talk about you and he would always talk about some girl named Spencer." CeCe said with a shrug.

"Yeah that girl Spencer is my girlfriend now." For some reason when Toby said that CeCe smiled.

"Wow you must be really charming to steal a dead guys girlfriend."

"How did you know Alex was dead?"

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb. I watch the news and I read the papers and don't forget I still live in Rosewood where people like to talk."

"So were the three of you close?" Toby raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean did we sell drugs together?"

"That's not what-"

"It's okay. The drug thing was me and Alison's thing. Not Alex's. She would always tell me how he would beg her to stop because it was so dangerous, but Ali being Ali didn't listen to him. Besides she needed the money and we never took any of the drugs and were never got caught with so no harm done." CeCe winked at Toby.

"What did she need the money for?" Toby asked now feeling like he was getting close to a break through.

"She never told me, but I like to think I had an idea why."

"Then what did you think it was for?"

"Hey look we're hear." CeCe said as she pulled into a dark alley and cut the head lights, then shut them on again. She did that about three times then finally she left them one.

"What's down here?" Toby asked now afraid.

CeCe opened her door and got out. She went around to Toby's door and opened it.

"Get out and find out. You said you wanted to know one of Ali's secrets." Toby hesitated for a moment, but he did get out of the car.

He followed CeCe down to the end of the alley until they couldn't walk down any further.

"Is this some kind of joke." Toby asked and CeCe laughed. He watched her peer over his shoulder and she smiled.

"Turn around and you tell me if its a joke."

Toby turned around and was shocked at what he saw. Standing in the middle of the alley wearing a red trench coat and black boots with the headlights glowing on the figure was a girl. Not just any girl. Alison.

"Alison?" Toby watched as her face twisted into a wicked smile.

Toby made a step forward, but was struck in the back of the head with an unknown object. He wasn't knocked out, but he was getting there. He was fading in and out of consciousness every time he blinked his eyes Alison's black boots got closer.

He felt someone, probably Alison, push the hair away from his ear and kneeled beside him.

"Did you miss me?" Alison whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Before Toby was consumed by the darkness the last thing he heard was the faint sound of Alison's laughter.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

1 Lie, 1 Truth, and A Dinner

* * *

Toby didn't know anything expect that his head was throbbing and that he was in danger. He tried to open his eyes, but only got them open a little. When he looked around he was still in the alley, but CeCe and Alison were long gone. Toby rubbed his head to feel the spot on the head where he was hit. He felt something sticky and mushy on his hair and on the back of his neck. When he put his hand up to his face he saw that it was blood. His blood coming from his head. Toby had to get up and he had to get up now.

He used all of strength to push his body up off the ground and stood up. He staggered a little bit as he walked down the alley, but he made it out. He had no car and no one was around so he pulled out his phone and called Caleb.

"Toby where are you man? it's getting late. We are all waiting for you and Jenna." Caleb said and Toby's head instantly hurt from the sound of Caleb's voice.

"Look I don't know where Jenna is, but I need your help. I was attacked and I'm bleeding. I need you to come find me. Just don't tell Spencer please I don't want her to worry." Toby said

It took Caleb a minute to respond back and Toby knows that Caleb was contemplating something.

"Alright leave your phone on I'll track it. I'll be there soon." Caleb said and hung up.

Toby hung up the phone, but left it on then stuffed it in his pocket. He sat on the sidewalk with his head in his hands waiting for Caleb to come.

It felt like an eternity before Caleb pulled up along side Toby. What Toby wasn't expecting was to see Spencer in the passenger seat. Toby stood up and Spencer got out of the car and ran into Toby's arms.

"Oh my gosh. I was so worried about you! What happened? You're bleeding." Spencer saw the blood on her hands when she broke away from Toby. She tried to get him to turn around so she could see where the blood was coming from, but he didn't budge. Instead he pulled her back into his arms and held her tight.

"Spencer please lets worry about that later. For right now I just want to hold you." Toby said and kissed the top of her head.

Toby and Spencer stood on the sidewalk just holding each other until they felt the rain start to fall. They both hopped into the back of Caleb's car.

"Hanna said she'll get a ride back with Jason. Where do you guys want me to drop you?" Caleb asked as he glanced back up at the soaked cuddled up couple.

"Home." Toby said the same time Spencer said"The hospital."

"Toby you might need stitches. We have to go to the hospital." Spencer argued.

"Spencer I don't want to have to deal with Wren at the hospital. I already have to see him tomorrow." Toby said and Spencer sighed out of frustration.

"Caleb take us to the hospital please." Spencer said and Toby didn't argue this time.

* * *

Caleb dropped them off at the E.R. and offered to wait, but Spencer said they'll catch a cab back to the loft. Toby and Spencer weren't talking to each other because of Spencer's decision and Toby's attitude about her decision. Wren wasn't working tonight so another doctor stitched Toby up and wrapped gauze around his head. The doctor left them alone in the room and went to get the release forms because Toby refused to spend the night in the hospital.

"You know I thought I would never see you again." Toby said while he laid in the hospital bed with his head leaned back and eyes closed.

"Toby don't-"

"No Spence! As I laid there in that alley not knowing whether or not I would die I thought about you. I thought about you and my friends. I thought about us, Spence. You are what motivated me to get up off the ground and if it weren't for you I probably would have laid there and died." Toby was crying now and he felt Spencer reach over and wipe his tears away.

Toby opened his eyes and saw that Spencer was crying too. Toby sat up and pulled Spencer up onto the bed and into his arms. He held her close in his arms and rubbed her back and played with the tips of her hair.

"I want to ask you something." Toby said and Spencer nodded her head." Remember a few days ago when I asked you if one day I asked you to marry me, but you didn't give me answer. What would your answer be now?"

Spencer sat up and looked into Toby's eyes to see he was serious.

"I was nervous the first time when I didn't give you answer. Now and then my answer would have been yes." Spencer said and Toby smiled weakly." Is this your slick way of asking me to marry you?"

Toby laughed even though it hurt his head." No I just wanted to know that you were as serious about us as I am. Now in the near future I know what your answer will be when I ask."

Spencer smiled at Toby and cupped his face." How near are we talking?"

Before Toby could give her an answer the doctor came back in to tell Toby he was free to go. Toby gladly sprang up from the bed and raced out of the hospital room, still leaving Spencer in the bed. After Spencer called the cab she finally caught up with Toby outside of the hospitals waiting for her. The cab ride was short and they made it home within twenty minutes.

"Ahh home sweet home." Toby said as he walked into the living room and flopped down, on his stomach, on the couch.

"Yeah we're home. That gives us time to talk about what happened tonight." Spencer said and Toby groaned.

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow? We have all day tomorrow to talk." Toby said half-sleep.

"Toby we don't have all day tomorrow. Remember we are stilling going to my parents for dinner. And we have to think of a way to hide our bite marks and hickies." Spencer smacked his leg before she passed him and went into the kitchen.

"We could just tell them the truth. We had sex because we are adults and we can make adult decisions. And because you were a little forceful." Toby joked, but when Spencer came back from the kitchen she smacked him on the back with a pillow, then seat down on the love seat.

"Toby we are not adults. Well at least I'm not and you're eighteen."

Toby rolled over on his back and opened his arms open for Spencer to come lay in his arms.

"Spence you're almost eighteen in what? Like four more months. We are old enough to love each other and live together. So it's only natural that we will make love and I'm pretty sure your parents know that."

"Toby stop trying to change the subject to my parents. I want to talk about what happened today." Spencer said once more and Toby groaned once more.

"Spencer I don't want to talk about this tonight. Can we please talk about it in the morning?" Toby begged with a pout.

"Alright fine." Spencer finally gave in.

Toby sat up and gently removed Spencer from his body. He leaned back on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table then grabbed the remote. He was about to turn on the t.v., but Spencer stood in his way.

"Well if you don't want to talk and you don't want to go to sleep. You can stay up and quiz me my French." Spencer said and took the remote from his hand and replaced it with her French textbook.

"Spencer please I just want to relax and watch t.v. for a little while." Toby said and pouted again.

"Nan nous étudions, de sorte que le sucer et être un homme." Spencer said in French and then winked at Toby.

"Je serais plus d'un homme si ma copine ne me laisse pas regarder les sports." Toby retorted back in French and winked at her. Surprising Spencer that he knows French.

* * *

As Toby lay in bed that night he stared at the ceiling. The only noise coming from the room was Spencer's steady breathing. He rolled over on to his side to see that Spencer was laying on her side with her back to him. He reached to put his arms around her his phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. Toby picked it up and saw that it was Mr. Sweeney, his boss, so he got out of the bed quietly and took the call in the living room.

"Mr. Sweeney is everything okay?" Toby asked as he glanced at the clock in the living room it was past one a.m.

"Sorry to bother you so late Toby, but I've got some good news for you that couldn't wait till Monday for you to hear." Mr. Sweeney said and Toby could tell he was excited.

"What is it sir?"

"I have an amazing job opportunity for you Toby. It's the chance of a lifetime. If you're willing to accept it?" Mr. Sweeney asked.

"Of course I want to accept this opportunity!" Toby said overly excited." What's the job?"

* * *

Spencer woke up afternoon. She hasn't realized how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. She rolled over to see Toby still sitting in bed reading a book.

"Hey." Spencer said in a sleepy voice as she stretch." How long have you been up?"

"Since about seven. I couldn't get much sleep last night." Toby wasn't lying he had something heavy on his mind.

Spencer sat up to look over him to see that the alarm clock said 1:37 P.M.

"Toby why did you let me sleep for so long?" Spencer said as she hopped out of bed and began searching in the closet.

"Umm because you looked so peaceful." Toby said while he watched Spencer search through her racks of clothes." What are you doing Spence?"

"What am I doing? Are you kidding?" Spencer asked and saw that Toby was still confused."Dinner at my house always starts at eight so that only gives us six hours to get ready since its already past one-thirty."

Toby laughed and Spencer glared at him. He knows that she wasn't kidding.

"Spence we have enough time to get ready just relax." Toby said, but Spencer didn't listen because he was still frantically searching the closet for both of their clothes.

"Toby I can't relax. We both have to shower, pick out clothes, iron the clothes, do make-up, do hair-"

Spencer stopped talking and searching when he felt Toby's hands wrapped around her waist and picked her up. Toby carried Spencer out of the room and into the living room. He placed her down on the couch and placed her feet on the coffee table. Toby rounded the couch and went behind Spencer and began to massage her shoulders.

"Spence, baby. You've got to relax we can get ready in no time. We can shower together to save water and time." Toby kissed her neck while he still massaged her shoulders." You'll pick out our clothes and we'll look great." Spencer moaned and moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck." And we will make it to your parents house on time with big smiles on our face."

"Okay, fine I'm going to stop stressing and relax." Spencer said and let out a deep calming breath.

"Good." Toby said and stopped massaging her shoulders." Now I'll race you to the shower."

Toby took off down the hallway with Spencer racing after him, but he still beat her.

* * *

After spending way too long in the shower because they had a repeat of what happened the night Toby returned home, they finally were out and getting ready. Spencer was curling her hair and Toby was ironing his the pants she picked out. Spencer dressed in an all back dress that suited her curves perfectly and stopped right above the knee. Toby's outfit was a long white-sleeve dress shirt with black slacks and his Italian dress shoes Spencer brought him.

"Toby can you come in here?" Spencer called out once she was done with her hair.

"Sure Spence what's up?" Toby asked when he got into the bathroom.

Spencer didn't say anything. Instead she reached into her make-up bag and pulled out concealer and showed it to Toby.

"Alright Toby, chin up." Spencer instructed with a coy grin.

Toby now realized that Spencer wanted to put make-up on his neck to cover up the hickies and bite marks.

"No way! I am not wearing make-up" Toby crossed his arms trying to be demanding, but he should have learned by now that a Hastings will always win.

"Toby do you want to be the one to explain why my neck and various other parts of my body is covered on hickies and bit marks to my mom and dad. Or do you want me to apply concealer so that we can avoid the whole entire situation." Spencer said and smiled when Toby sighed and then lifted up his chin.

She applied the concealer to his neck and then applied some to her own. Toby went to wait in the living room while Spencer finished up in the bathroom. She just had to put on her heels, add on her jewelry(diamond ears and the necklace her father gave before the father daughter dance last year), and grab her purse.

"I'm ready." Spencer said to get Toby's attention as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes you are and you look beautiful." Toby said as he got up to greet her when she got in the living room. He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Thank you and you look very handsome as always." Spencer said while she fixes the collar on this shirt then kissed him on his lips.

"Alright let's get going and Spencer promise me that tonight you'll just relax. Everything will be fine." Toby said and slid Spencer's coat on her arms.

"I promise." Spencer said, but in the back her head she was freaking about what her family might do or say to Toby this time.

* * *

The ride over to the Hastings house was short, but too short for Spencer. She was still nervous, but she was putting on a brave face for Toby. As the pulled up to the driveway, Toby put in park and placed his hand on Spencer's knee.

"You ready?" Toby asked and felt Spencer tense, but instantly relaxed.

"Yeah let's just get this over with because we have some things to talk about privately when we get home." Spencer said and Toby knew she was referring to what happened the other night.

Toby got out of the car without saying another word. He went around to Spencer's side and opened the door for her. Spencer got out and took Toby's hand as the walk up the path leading to the front door. Toby rang the doorbell and Spencer squeezed his hand tighter.

"Spencer and Toby, I'm so glad you both could make it." Veronica said once she opened the door. She ushered them both inside.

They took off their jackets and hung them on the coat rack. Veronica kissed her daughter on the cheek and shook Toby's hand. She surprised Spencer and Toby when she pulled Toby in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"These are for you Mrs. Hastings." Toby held out a bouquet of Amaryllis. Toby decide it would be a nice gesture to stop on the way to pick up flowers.

"Thank you Toby, these are beautiful. And please call me Veronica from now on." Veronica sniffed the flowers and smiled.

Veronica told them to follow her into the living room.

"Okay so dinner is almost done. Toby, Mr. Hastings, Wren, and Jason are in the den down the hall if you'd like to join them."

"Why is Jason here?" Spencer asked.

"Jason and Aria are here. Jason is your fathers son and I know that you are very fond of Jason. So I thought it would be a good idea to have a family dinner that included the whole family." Veronica gave a sincere smile to Spencer.

"Thanks mom." Spencer said and before she knew it she pulled her mom into a hug.

After Spencer and her mother broke their hug Peter, Wren, and Jason came strolling into the living room.

"Spencer, it's nice to have you home sweetie" Peter said and pulled his daughter in for a tight hug then placed a kiss on top of her head.

Jason hugged Spencer next and Toby just stood idly by. Mrs. Hastings nudged her husband.

"And Toby it's nice to see you too." Peter said putting up his best attempt at a smile and shook Toby's hand.

"Thanks for having me Mr. Hastings." Toby said politely then placed his hand on Spencer's waist.

Spencer finally noticed how badly Wren's face looked. His eye was black, nose was broken, and lip was cut. Toby sure did a number on him.

"Toby." Wren greeted, but didn't hold out his hand for him to shake.

"Wren." Toby replied and held Spencer tighter to him.

Everyone stood there awkwardly until Mrs. Hastings spoke up.

"Well, Spencer I'd love to hear about how well your senior year is going. Maybe you could tell me in the kitchen as I finish up dinner." Veronica suggested.

"Sure mom." Spencer kissed Toby on the cheek and then followed her mother into the kitchen leaving Toby with her father, sort of ex, and her brother.

"So Toby do want to come watch the game with us until dinners ready?" Peter asked trying to be nice.

"I'd love to Mr. Hastings." Toby said and began to follow Wren and Peter down the hall, but Jason stopped him.

"You guys go ahead I have to talk to Toby about something." Jason said when he noticed Wren and Peter stop to wait on them. Peter and Wren were reluctant at first, but they did go in the den and gave Jason and Toby some privacy.

"What did you want to talk about Jason?" Toby asked and Jason looked around to make sure no one was listening.

Jason must have not thought it was safe to talk in the hall because he pushed Toby into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. He turned on the water so it could run in the sink and then he sat down on the toilet seat.

"Umm Jason this getting weird. What's the matter with you?" Toby asked and Jason sighed deeply.

"I messed up Toby. I messed up bad." Jason said and bowed his head in shame.

"Jason what did you do?"

"There's this other girl and I'm starting to have feelings for her."

Toby was surprised to hear this. The only people Jason has been talking no stop about was Aria and the baby.

"Jason. How did this happen? Who is this girl?"

"When Aria told me she cheated on me with that other guy I went out drinking. I met her at a bar and I got drunk. We didn't sleep together she just took me to her house and let me sleep on her couch. And ever since then we've been hanging out almost everyday." Jason explained and Toby took a seat on the floor and rested his back up against the tub.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is CeCe. CeCe Drake." Jason said and Toby instantly went pale."Toby are you okay man? Is your head bothering you?"

"No, but CeCe is the reason that my head is like this." Toby explained and Jason had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Toby what are you talking about? CeCe would never do that. She's not that kind of person."

"Jason, trust me I know who hit me over the back of the head and left me for dead."

Jason groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Does Aria know? Does she know about CeCe?"

"No, she doesn't and I don't think I want her to." Jason croaked out and Toby now knew he was crying.

"Jason, you have to stay away from CeCe, she's dangerous. For the sake of Aria and your baby don't go anywhere near this woman." Toby said and those words got Jason to finally look up at him.

"You're right Toby. I love Aria and I love our baby. I am not going to let someone dangerous and manipulating come between us. Thank you for telling me this Toby, you didn't have to help me." Jason said and Toby grinned at him.

"Yes I did. You're my friend and Aria's my friend. I want to make sure that both of you stay safe and stay happy." Toby said and Jason smiled.

"I am going to make her happy. I am going to marry her and provide for us and our kid." Jason said like a proud father.

"That's great to hear Jason." Toby said and stood up. Jason stood up as well and turned off the water.

"So when are you and my sister going to be tying the knot?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry, but Melissa isn't my type." Toby joked and Jason punched him on the shoulder.

"Let's get out of here before they send a search party." Jason said and opened the door so they could exit the bathroom.

The boys made their way to the den, but Peter and Wren weren't in there anymore. They checked the living room next and no was in there either. The kitchen was also empty. The last place they checked was the dining room and sure enough everyone was seated at the table.

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were seated at the heads of the table. Spencer seating on the right side of her mother with Aria across from her. There were two empty seats next to Aria and Spencer. Melissa was seated on the left side of her father with Wren across from her. Toby took his seat next to Spencer and Jason took his seat next Aria.

"Where have you guys been? We've been waiting for like ten minutes." Spencer whispered in Toby ear as he sat down.

"I'm sorry, Jason had to talk about something important." Toby whispered back.

"What was it?"

"Forget about it Spence, I took care of it." Toby said, but Spencer didn't let it go.

"Toby I didn't like secrets. Please don't make me think all your doing is keeping secrets and lying to me." Spencer said and Toby felt punching himself in the face. He was tired of keeping things from her, but if it was to protect her then that's what he'll have to do.

"So Aria, when is the baby due?" Veronica asked trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I'm due in about seven more months. It's pretty scary, but I can't wait to be a mom." Aria said proudly with a big smile.

And Toby could have sworn he heard Mr. Hastings say under his breath_ 'At least it's not my daughter.'_

"Did you guys pick out a name?"Toby asked and both Jason and Aria smiled.

"I wanted something beautiful like Alison for a girl or Aiden for a boy." Aria said and Toby tensed up when she said Alison's name, but relaxed when he remembered where he was. This didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"So um Jason did have any names in mind?" Spencer asked.

"I wanted something different like Zachary for a boy and Alisa for a girl." Jason said with a shrug and reached over to hold Aria's hand.

"I think those are beautiful choices for a name. Don't you think so Peter?" Veronica asked and everyone turned their attention to him.

"I do. I love those names. I can't wait to hold my grandson or granddaughter." Peter said honestly and went back to eating his dinner.

"So Spencer when are you and Toby going to be having kids?" Wren asked out of nowhere causing to Peter to choke on his food and Veronica to choke on her wine.

"Toby and I aren't going to be having kids for a while, Wren. We want to wait at least until we're married first." Spencer trying to ignore the stares of her parents.

"I mean you guys live together so must be talking about it or at least practicing for it." Wren said with a smug grin and Spencer's face heated up and Toby scratched the back of his neck.

"Toby please tell us about your carpentry job." Melissa said after she kicked Wren under the table and before her father could start questioning them.

"It's going good. In fact Mr. Sweeney just gave me a promotion. It's a chance for me to own one of Mr. Sweeney old friends successful construction companies because his friend his too old to run it anymore but I don't know if I'm going to take it." Toby said and Spencer looked so happy and proud of him for getting this promotion.

"Toby, of course you're going to take this promotion. Why wouldn't you take it?" Spencer asked and Toby's face dropped.

"Spence, the job is in Florida." Toby said and Spencer's smile faded.

"I think you should take the job Toby it would be a wonderful opportunity for you." Peter said, but Toby didn't know if he was being sincere or happy that he was going to be miles away from his daughter.

"Actually Mr. Hastings I wanted to talk it over with Spencer first. And ask if she wanted to go with me." Toby grabbed Spencer's hand under the table and she smiled at him.

"No! Absolutely not!" Peter yelled startling everyone at the table.

"Peter just calm down." Veronica said.

"Calm down! Do you not hear what he just said. He wants to take our daughter away from Rosewood, away from her friends and family.I am not going to let that happen just so they can go play _house_ in Florida." Peter sad angrily with his fist clenched.

"Mr. Hastings, it's not like that. I would only take Spencer if she wanted to go with me. And if she didn't I'd decline the job offer and stay here with her." Toby said and Spencer gave him a small smile.

Mr. Hastings was speechless. Toby Cavanaugh was putting a job opportunity and not just any job opportunity a very good one on the line just so he could stay with his daughter. Peter was impressed more importantly he respected that.

"You know Toby if you do decide to stay in Rosewood because I'm not letting Spencer go anywhere until she's in college. I want to offer you a job." Peter said surprising everyone at the dinner table.

"Seriously dad?" Spencer asked still in a state of disbelief.

"Yes, I have a friend who needs a new worker for his construction company. They built a lot of the building in Philly and need more workers for the more jobs they have coming in. The job pays great Toby and...you'd get to stay in Rosewood." Peter said.

"I would love to take that job Mr. Hastings, thank you." Toby said genuinely.

"You're welcome. We'll talk about the details after dinner." Peter said and actually smiled a full smile at Toby and Spencer." Alright, Spencer and Aria, tell us how senior year is going."

* * *

The rest of the dinner went fantastically. Toby, Jason, and Peter were even making plans to go out to the next 76ers vs. Lakers game. Spencer couldn't have been more happy. Her boyfriend earned a wonderful promotion to own his one business, but turned it down to be with her. Her brother and her mother were getting along. Even Melissa was treating Jason like a brother. These things warmed her heart. The only bad thing was that Wren was there to try and sabotage the night, but didn't succeed.

Spencer and Toby said their good nights to everyone after Toby got the information about the job. Toby opened the truck door for her and she got in. He closed her door and got into the driver seat.

"You can say it if you want to." Spencer said and Toby looked confused.

"Say what?"

"Say I told you so because you were right all I had to do tonight was relax and everything turned out fine." Spencer said and Toby chuckled.

Toby leaned over and kissed Spencer on the lips.

"Spence I'm not going to say it, but I am glad that you did have fun tonight. And I think it went well. I think your mom and dad likes me." Toby said and Spencer smiled at him.

"Toby are you kidding I think my mom feel in love with what you whipped up for desert when she accidentally left it in the oven too long and my dad has only ever taken family to basketball games. I think you've won them over with your charm." Spencer said and kissed him again, but this time more passionately.

Toby broke away from the kiss to start the car. Before he could put it into drive Spencer stopped him.

"What happened yesterday with CeCe?" Spencer asked and Toby closed his eyes. He knew this was coming.

"Spencer, I found CeCe at a dinner. We talked about her, Alison, and Alex. She told me how Alison sold those medications for money because she needed money badly. Alex was always trying to stop her. CeCe said she wanted to show me something so I got into the car with her and we drove around. She pulled up in an alley and told me to get out and I did. I followed her down the alley and when I turned around she hit me in the back of my head." Toby said and his head was starting to hurt.

"Are you sure you and CeCe were alone in that alley?" Spencer asked and Toby sighed.

"Yes, Spence it was just me and her." Toby lied.

"Why did Ali suddenly need money?"

"I don't know. CeCe said she had an idea why, but before she ever told me she knocked me out and busted my head open." Toby said and rubbed the bandage on his head.

"Toby, don't worry we are going to figure this whole thing out and we'll find CeCe and make her pay for what she did to you." Spencer reassured him and took his hand and kissed it." Thank you for being honest with me. I know it must have been hard to relive what happened to you."

"Yeah, let's get out of here. I'm tired." Toby took his hand back and started the car.

As they drove through the streets of Rosewood Spencer had fallen asleep. Toby was sulking in his seat feeling guilty for lying to Spencer. His phone started to buzz and he picked it up. It was a text from an anonymous number.

_Looks like you know how to keep a secret. Who knows maybe you'll end up like me. I look forward to seeing you soon Toby on the other side. XOXO_

**-A**

* * *

***Important Authors Note*- Sadly this story will be coming to an end soon within the next few chapters, but I haven't decide yet if I want to do a sequel because I already have a new idea for a new Spoby story. In the next chapter I want to reveal the name of my next Spoby story. Leave in the reviews if you think I should do a sequel. Review please! :) and keeping reading until the final shocking chapter.;)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lies Are A B****

* * *

It was at lunch time at Rosewood High that Spencer set her plan into motion.

"I have to find out who this Vivian Darkbloom woman is." Spencer said and passed the scratched out I.D. to Aria so that her and Emily could see it.

"Why is she so important?" Emily asked as she squinted her eyes to try so see if she could make out the picture.

"Because we found the I.D. in a red coat in where I think was CeCe's apartment room."

"Okay so why don't you and Toby-"

"No." Spencer cut Emily off right there." I not letting Toby know that we found the I.D."

"Why not?" Aria asked

"Because Toby's hiding something from me and if he feels like it's okay to have secrets then this is going to be my secret." Spencer declared and grabbed the I.D. and put it back in her purse.

"Wait, how do you know he's keeping secrets?"

"Aria you should have seen the way he was acting yesterday. At first I thought he was just tired because he got knocked in the back of the head. Then when I would ask him to tell me what happened in the alley he would say he was tired or didn't want to talk about it. He even tried distracting me by being very affectionate the whole day."

"So what are you gonna do? The same thing as him, lie and have secrets?" Emily asked and Spencer nodded her head.

"If he feels like he can do it to me then I can do it right back. Lies are a bitch and hopefully he'll figure that out."

"Spencer you can't go off looking for this Vivian person alone. It's dangerous." Aria said and Spencer sighed.

"I don't suppose either of you would like to come with me after school to help me." Spencer raised her eyebrow at her friends waiting for their answer.

"I'm sorry Spence I've got swim practice."

"Yeah and I have a doctors appointment. Jason and I are going to learn the sex of the baby."

"It's okay guys I'll just figure something else out." Spencer said with a shrug.

"Why can't Hanna go with you?" Emily asked.

"Because Hanna is supposed to be cooking dinner at her house with Caleb and his mom."

"I don't want you going looking for someone who could be dangerous on your own. Maybe you could just wait until tomorrow Spence?" Aria suggested .

"You know what you might be right." Spencer smiled at her friends and stood up from the lunch table."I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna cram in the library for my test."

"See ya Spence." Aria and Emily said in unison and Spencer left out of the cafeteria.

She walked down the hallways of Rosewood high and past the library. Her destination was not the library, but the parking lot. She was going to find out who Vivian D. was and she wasn't going to wait. She knew Aria might do something like call Toby to stop her if she went alone so she had to lie.

She hopped into her car and started it. She wasn't only doing this to teach Toby a lesson. She needed answers too and she needed them sooner rather than later.

* * *

"What do you mean Spencer left school?" Toby asked Aria over the phone.

Aria called Toby on his lunch break when she noticed Spencer didn't show up to her last two classes. Toby just started that job that Mr. Hastings set him up with and thought his first day was gonna go smoothly.

"Look all I know is that Spencer was going to look for somebody. I told her to wait for one of us to go with her, but I guess she decided to go alone."

"Who was she looking for?"

"I don't know, but I think the person might be dangerous."

The word dangerous made Toby's heart speed up. He had to find Spencer before she does something dangerous.

"Thank you Aria. I'll find her." Toby said and hung up the phone.

He told his boss that there was an emergency he had to take care of. His boss let him go, but told him that he can't be leaving on his first day on the job so he gave him a pass this time.

Toby ran across the worksite and to his truck nearby. As he settled into the driver seat he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text.

_Your girlfriend is trying to find a friend of mine. Better tell her to back off before I make sure she does._

**-A**

This text confused Toby. Ever since he got the a text from 'A' last night he assumed it was Alison. What friend could Alison have made if she was supposed to be dead? Toby put his phone back on his pocket and drove away from the worksite.

* * *

Spencer pulled up to Hanna's house after awhile. Spencer tried to used different methods to get the image on the I.D. to reappear, but her efforts were unsuccessful. She needed back up. Better yet she needed to get sketchy.

"Hey, Spence. What are you doing here?" Hanna asked once she opened the door and let her in.

"I need to see Caleb. I want to talk to him about the I.D."

"Okay he's in the kitchen." Hanna led Spencer into the kitchen where Caleb was sitting at the table working on a phone.

"Caleb we need your help." Hanna said to get Caleb to look up from his work.

"What is it that you guys need help with?" Caleb pushed aside the phone and the rest of his equipment.

Spencer pulled the I.D. from out of her purse and slid it across the table to Caleb.

"The picture was scratched out and we need to see who this woman looks like." Spencer said and Caleb examine the I.D. then looked up at her.

"Does this woman know something important?" Caleb asked and Spencer nodded her head.

"She could know a lot of things. She could have the answers to Alex and Alison's murders."

"Alright I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises." Caleb said and Hanna kissed him on the lips and Spencer hugged him.

"Thanks Caleb. I'll see you guys later." Spencer said and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hanna shouted out to her.

"I'm going to go have that talk with Jenna." Spencer said and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

"I can't believe Hastings went rogue. I can't believe she was following a lead. And without you" Noel said in surprise and Toby rolled his eyes.

Toby drove over to the Edgewood motor court to see Jenna, Noel, and Shana to see if they would help him find Spencer. Jenna was still M.I.A even after everyone got back to Rosewood.

"She wouldn't do that. She'd tell me if she found out something." Toby said

"Then why did she go off looking for mystery girl all by herself leaving you in the dark." Shana commented

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't want to bother me at my new job." Toby said trying to convince them and himself.

"Toby you've got to realize that she didn't want you to know. She wanted to follow this lead on her own with out you. She kept it a secret from you." Noel said and Toby ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I guess I deserve it." Toby muttered to himself.

He thought it was some kind of payback from the universe. He didn't tell Spencer about Alison and now here she was keeping things from him and putting herself in harms way.

"Alright Cavanaugh stop pouting and lets go get you're girl, who you shouldn't be worried about because she can handle herself." Noel said and walked over the door.

"I'll stay here incase Jenna comes back." Shana told the guys before they headed out of the motel door and off to Toby's truck.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Noel asked after he got in Toby's truck.

"I think maybe we should check CeCe's store. The last person we were looking for was CeCe so maybe Spencer found out something about her." Toby said wanting to check the store to look for Spencer and to search for clues of Alison.

"Alright then let's go." Noel said and Toby exited the parking lot.

CeCe's store wasn't that far away from the hotel and was almost in the center of the town. It wasn't that hard to find. Toby and Noel got out of the truck and walked up to the door of the store.

Toby read the sign on the door: **SORRY WE'RE CLOSED**

"Now what do we do because I don't think CeCe will be showing up anytime soon." Toby said as he noticed that the sun was going down.

"We make our own way inside." Noel smiled and jogged around the back out the store.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked when he caught up with Noel.

Noel didn't answer him. He took of his shirt, but had a tank top on under. He wrapped his t-shirt around his hand.

"Give me a boost." Noel instructed and Toby reluctantly kneeled down so that Noel could step on his back and boost himself up.

The only thing Toby heard next was the breaking of glass and a groan coming from Noel. Toby felt Noel's weight being lifted off him. He looked up to see that Noel busted through the window, unlocked it, and then climbed in. Toby knew it was wrong to be breaking and enter, but CeCe had done much worse to him. So he checked around to see if anyone was looking and then climbed in behind Noel.

"Noel." Toby whispered trying to find Noel.

"Toby I'm in here." Noel turned on the light in CeCe's office and waved Toby over." And stop whispering we are the only ones in here."

"My bad." Toby said and started going through CeCe's drawers.

At first when he looked in the drawers there was nothing special in them. Then Toby felt a hollow spot on the side of the side of the desk. He pushed it in and a hidden compartment opened on the top of the desk.

"Whoa. Check it out." Noel said and gestured to the things inside the hidden compartment.

There was money in it and it was at least $20,000. A silver flash drive was tucked away at the bottom. There were also sales receipts for black hoodies, black boots, and black gloves. The thing that stood out the most to Toby was a picture. It was a picture of Wilden, Alison, and CeCe. He picked up the picture. He examined the picture when a flash distracted him.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked when he saw that the flash was coming from Noel's phone.

"I'm taking pictures of what we found. I think everyone would like to see this." Noel said and snapped another picture.

"Yeah well take a look at this picture." Toby held up the photo for Noel to see.

"What do you think it means? Do you think Wilden is up to something?" Noel asked and Tony shook his head.

"I don't, but something's not right about this. I can feel it."

"Maybe this can give us a few ideas." Noel held up the flash drive before he stuffed it in his pockets.

"Do you even know what's on that thing?" Toby asked as he watched Noel search through more of the stuff.

"If it's hidden then it must be important. I mean why hide something that had no value." Noel said and Toby understood what he was getting at.

Toby and Noel continued to search through the office and the store until they heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Noel asked to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yeah." Toby peeked out of the blinds in the front of the store and saw CeCe getting out and heading towards the door." Oh crap. Noel we've got to go, Now!"

Toby and Noel ran back over to the window. This time Noel gave Toby and boost first and then climbed out afterwards. The two of them stealthy ran back to Toby's truck and sped away before they're even put there seatbelts on.

"Where to now?" Noel asked.

"The motel. I want to see what's on that flash drive as soon as possible." Toby said while checking out of the rear view mirror to make sure the cops weren't following them or worse CeCe.

"What about Spencer?"

Toby let out a deep sigh and clenched the steering wheel tighter.

"You let me worry about Spencer and you worry about that Wilden and that flash drive." Toby said firmly and Noel didn't say anything else.

* * *

It was getting late, but Spencer was not gonna go home without talking to Jenna at the motel. It took Spencer awhile to find the exact motel, but she found it. She got her car and walked right up to the door and knocked. Shana opened the door and Spencer walked in before Shana could even invite her in.

"Where is she?" Spencer asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"Hey Spencer nice to see you too, why don't you come in." Shana said sarcastically and closed the door.

"Shana I know I just barged in here, but I have to talk to Jenna."

"Well Jenna is still a no show and your boyfriend is out with Noel looking for you." Shana said and Spencer groaned.

"Who told him that I was out looking for Vivian?" Spencer asked and Shana raised an eyebrow and gave her a '_seriously_' look." You're right I only told the girls so it had to be one of them."

"Yep and I don't think Toby's very happy that you went off without him." Shana said and Spencer sighed.

"That's what happens when he lies to me. And I can handle myself. You see I'm sitting here right now." Spencer stated and Shana just grinned at her.

"I know you are fully capable of taking care of yourself. Toby just wants to keep you safe because he loves you. Sometimes lying is better than telling the truth. Tell the truth could sometimes hurt worse than tell a lie."

Spencer let the words that Shana said sink in. She knew these lies and secrets had to stop now before someone gets hurt.

"Since I'm talking about telling the truth and honesty. I was gonna lie and hide this from you, but you said you can handle stuff." Shana pulled a packet of papers out of her bag and handed it to Spencer.

"What is this?" Spencer asked as she started flipping through the pages to find names, numbers, bank account information, and etc.

"I did some research on the apartment complex where we went to when we found the red coat. I wanted to make sure that CeCe was living there at the time. I got lucky I scammed the old owner into giving me the residents information by saying I was from the city and I was checking the damages to see how much to give them for insurance. I told them I had to see renters information so I could give them there money back to or else he would have to take the money that I give him for insurance and give a percentage to each resident. Smart huh?" Shana asked with a proud grin and Spencer shook her head, but smiled." Long story short I was going through the lists of renters and I found a name that stuck out to me. So I asked Caleb to help me get their bank account information to confirm that they did rent it and not someone else with the same name. And it turns out she did."

"She?" Spencer asked and Shana flipped the page over to the bank account information.

"Take a look at the name."

Spencer looked down at the paper and saw the name she least expected to see.

**Melissa Hastings**

Why did her sister need another apartment when she had one in the city? Why didn't anyone know she had another apartment?

"This can't be right." Spencer said and threw the paper down on to the coffee table.

"Spencer, I tripled check this and it checks out. Now why would you're sister have two apartments?" Shana asked.

"I-I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Spencer croaked out and grabbed her purse then basically ran out of the door.

Spencer was crossing the parking lot to get to her car when she heard a noise. It sounded the tires on a car screeching. Spencer stopped and looked to the right and instantly a set of headlights come out of nowhere and started racing towards her.

"Spencer!"

"Spencer, look out!"

Spencer heard someone calling her name. Telling her to move, but she was too terrified to move. The car was getting closer and Spencer closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

And then it happened her body collided with something hard. She fell to the ground and waited for the immense pain to began like it does when people are hit by cars, but it never came.

"Spencer!"

"Spencer, open your eyes you're safe!"

"Spence, I love you just open your eyes."

Spencer now knew whose voice it was it was Toby's voice. Spencer squinted her eyes open to see that Toby was leaning over her with his head under her head and her body pulled close to his. A smile grew on Toby's face when she opened her eyes and he kissed all over her face.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Toby asked as he stroked her hair.

"Yes, but my wrist hurts a little bit." Spencer held her hand up and Toby gently applied pressure to her wrist, but she winced anyway.

"I think your wrist might be either sprained or broken. I don't want to take any risks so we are going to the doctor right now." Toby declared and then scooped Spencer up in his arm carefully so he wouldn't touch her wrist and walked over to his truck.

"Toby, that car it just came out of no-"

Toby hushed Spencer by kissing her.

"Spencer it's okay that car was never gonna hit you. I wouldn't let that happen." Toby kissed the top of her head and continued to walk to the truck.

Toby thanked the heavens he parked in the parking lot at the same time he saw the car. He jumped out his car and ran towards Spencer. He shouted at her to move out of the way, but she was frozen like a statue. That's when he knew he would have to more her out of the way or the car would run her down. He sprinted as fast as he could and he just leaped for her at the last second and moved her out of the way before the car could hit her or himself. Toby knew that this was a warning from Alison, but he was not going to be intimidated. Toby was going to make sure that Alison gets what she deserves.

* * *

**A/N- Only two more chapters left! Get ready to see a lot more of Alison ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Breaking The Code

* * *

Toby took Spencer to the hospital and it turns out it was just a sprained wrist, so it wasn't that serious. Toby was really quite during the whole time her wrist was being bandaged up. He didn't know whether to be angry that she went off on her own and almost got herself killed or relieved that she was safe.

"Are you gonna speak to me?" Spencer asked breaking the silence.

"I have nothing to say." Spencer scoffed then brushed past him out of the door. "Spencer, wait."

"Please can you just leave me alone." Spencer said and moved out of Toby's reach when he tried to touch her.

"I just saved your life and you want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes, I never asked you to barge into my business and try to act like a hero."

"Your business? Last time I check you're the one who said we were in this together."

"How can we be of you don't let me help to keep you out of jail!" Spencer yelled at him and they were drawing the attention of the people in the waiting room.

"Can we finish this conversation at home?" Toby whispered to her.

"No, I'm not going home. You can drop me off at Hanna's."

"Spencer, why are we fighting."

"Because you don't get it. I really appreciate that you save my life, but I've got to figure these things not only for you, but for me too. And I can't do that if you're always trying to protect me when I don't need you to."

"Y-you don't need me?"

"That's not what I said-"

"But it's what you meant!" Toby yelled and people were watching again, so they decided it'd be best to head outside.

"Toby, I do need you, but to a certain extent. I need you to just let me go and know that I'll be fine. Okay?" Spencer plead with him to just say okay, but he couldn't do it he always worried about her.

"I'll drop you off at Hanna's." Toby muttered and started walking over to his truck.

* * *

The car ride was silent and you could feel the tension in the air. Toby and Spencer both felt wrong, but both of them were both too proud to admit it.

"Let me know if you need me to pick you up." Toby said and Spencer nodded her head before she got out.

She went around to his window and pecked him on the lips."I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again, before watching her wave at him then go into Hanna's house.

He was about to start his car when he saw someone at the end of the road. It was a woman, it was CeCe. They stared at each other before CeCe got in her car and drove off. Toby knew that it meant for him to follow her. He followed her to a vacant parking lot, close to Rosewood square.

He got out of his truck with his guard all the way up. He slowly began walking to her car. She got out of her car and meet him halfway.

"Toby Cavanaugh." CeCe greeted him with a wicked grin.

"CeCe Drake."

"How's the head?"

"It hurts like hell, but I'm still living"

"Well we'll see if you keep on living if you give me back my flash drive." CeCe held out her hand and waited for Toby to hand it over.

"I don't have-"

"Toby, please don't lie to me. I saw the security cameras in my shop. I got a really got look at two teenage boys breaking into my store and going through my stuff. I could call the cops or we could make this all go away kf you just give it back."

"I could also tell the police that you cracked open my head and that Alison's still alive." Toby challenged her and she didn't even tense up.

"Toby, sweetie, I've got cameras and you've just got what you think you remember when you were knocked unconscious. Now give me back my silver flash drive."

"Silver? The only flash drive we found in your desk was black."

"W-what that can't be right. You're lying to me. Where is it!?" CeCe started to hit him, but he grabbed her wrists to her to stop.

"I swear. Me and Noel did break in, but we found a black flash drive, not silver."

"This is not good." CeCe seemed afraid and Toby noticed it right away.

Toby was about to ask her what she meant, but his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_**We need to talk. Meet me at my grave. Now.**_

**-A**

"I'm going with you." CeCe said and Toby noticed that she was peering over his shoulder looking at his text.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Please, I don't even trust me, but I've got to find that flash drive and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

CeCe got into her car and waited for Toby to get into his truck. He got in and started the truck. He didn't know he was about to be caught up in a very tough predicament.

* * *

"Hey, you're back so soon." Hanna said to Spencer once see entered the the house, then she saw the bandage."What happened to your wrist?"

"It's nothing, I fell." Spencer lied and Hanna eyed her like she knew."So what did Caleb find?"

"You won't believe it." Hanna led Spencer into the kitchen were Caleb was working on his computer.

He looked up at them and help the I.D."Meet Vivian Darkbloom."

Spencer grabbed the I.D. and immediately recognizes who it was. It was Alison, but with fake black hair and wearing the red coat.

"What does this mean? Why did Ali need another fake I.D.?"

"I don't know, but these videos on that flash drive you brought over are ridiculous." Caleb held up the silver flash drive and plugged into his laptop.

Spencer stole the flash drive from CeCe's store. Before she went to the motel to talk to Jenna, she stopped by CeCe's store. She picked the lock and turned off the silent alarm and cameras. After she snooped around the office and found the flash drive, she left when she saw Toby and Noel breaking in. She dropped her flash drive filled with her old class work into the desk and then bolted out of the door.

"What's on here?" Hanna asked as she peered over Caleb's shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"Watch."

Caleb pulled up a series of videos. It was videos of all of them. Videos when they were younger and videos from the present. There were even videos of Alex and Alison together. One video stuck out to them, it was one of Alex running. Caleb clicked the video and watched it. It was the video of the night Alex left Spencer's house. The night he died.

"Oh my good!" Hanna blurted out when she saw the new face that showed up in the video.

"You're telling me that-"

"He killed Alex..." Spencer cut Caleb and finished his sentence.

* * *

Toby pulled up to the cemetery and parked his truck. It was dark, so he grabbed himself a flashlight before he got out of his truck. He walked around the cemetery until he found Alison's grave. He flashed the light on to it and he didn't expect the sight he saw. Her grave was dug up and the casket was open, but no one was in it.

"It's kind of fun actually." Toby turned around to see Alison standing behind him in her red coat."You know coming back from the dead."

"I don't know. I think I liked you better when you were six feet under."

Alison laughed and then stepped closer to Toby."Toby, I'd be nice to me if I were you."

"Why is that?"

"Because my friends and I don't hurt people that play nice."

"Friends?"

Alison smiled at Toby and then whistled. Before Toby knew it he was surround it by black hoodies. They each pulled off their hoods one at a time. Mona, Jenna, Duncan, CeCe, Jason, and Ian.

"What the hell is this?" Toby looked at his friend Jason's stone cold face.

"Meet the A-team." Alison said with a wicked smile.

"What? How is this happening? How is Ian out of jail and how is Jason apart of this?"

"I'm sorry, but answers like that are gonna cost you."

"What do you want? I don't have your flash drive."

Alison chuckled and then gently caressed Toby's jaw."Toby, I don't want that flash drive. Not anymore."

Toby grabbed her wrist and over her hand away from his face."Then what do you want?"

"I want you to join us."

"Join you? You have got to be kidding."

"No, I'm not. I have someone out their trying to get me because of the things that I know. And I need all the help I can get to get rid of that person."

"Who's after you?"

"I can only give you that answer if you agree to join us. I can give you a lot of answers. Like, how everyone thought I was dead. Or who killed Alex. Isn't that what you want? To clear your name?"

"I'm not going to join you and just be your slave, so that you can hurt whoever you want with their secrets."

"I really don't think you know what I'm offering here. I'm offering you your freedom. And I'm offering you a chance to be with me." Alison said and Toby chuckled when she said the last sentence.

"I'd rather pass. I'm not going to help. You better leave Rosewood before I tell everyone about your empty grave." Toby threatened her and began to march away.

"I can also give you something you lost a long time ago!" Alison yelled out to him causing him to stop in his tracks."Don't you want a happy family again? Don't you think your father would stop hitting you if he had his wife back?"

"My mother is dead. We buried her a long time ago" Toby said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Because I went to visit her a few days ago. She couldn't stop talking about how much she missed you. I have a picture of her if don't believe me."

Toby marched back over to Alison and snatched her phone out of her hands. Sure enough it was his mother. She was alive and healthy, she was even smiling in the picture. Toby felt the tears falling down his cheeks.

"You see what I can give you Toby?"

"What do I have to do?" Toby asked and handed her back her phone.

"First, join use. Second, get rid of Spencer and I mean get rid of her for good. And third, you can have your mother back." Alison caressed Toby's face again and this time he didn't move her hand away." So what will it be Toby? You in or you out?"

**THE END**


	32. Chapter 32

*IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE*- I know I said that there would be one more chapter before the end of the story, but I had to cut it short. I'm cutting it short because I'm going to do** a sequel called You're My Foundation.** I should have the first chapter of the sequel up soon, but I've got two other stories I'm already doing, so just bare with me and be patient. Also I may possibly be doing a **sequel to Gatlingburg Summer Games**, I'm not positive if I will do a sequel to that story, but I'll keep you posted. ;)


End file.
